Wished into an anime (Under revision)
by Writer-of-many-subjects
Summary: A girl gets pulled into her favorite anime when she makes a wish. She ends up taking the place of Sakura and decides that she's going to try and change things for the best. Those boys on her team are going to have to watch her back this time around. OC is Sakura. Undergoing revision, possible revive in future.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's and their story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always. The OC is Sakura a fair warning to everyone!**

 **Revised Chapter! So things have been changed a bit. There is now more to this chapter, also set before they met for first training, and added parts, SO IT HAS CHANGED A LOT!**

 **8k words.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"No, what is this shit?! He's too cool to die!" I stated as I watched Naruto with my best friend. It was Itachi's death scene and I was currently crying like a little bitch. My best friend let out a snort and I sniffled slightly as I turned to look at her.

"You really do have a soft spot for Itachi, Madara, and Minato. Man you're strange." My best friend said her lips curling up in a fox like smirk. I sent her a glare from behind my pink hair, it was the natural color. The doctors were never able to figure out why it was naturally pink.

"I wish that we could be Sakura and Ino, those two get to see such beautiful people on a regular basis…well except for Minato." I stated with a sad expression on my face. My friend gave a sigh at that and stretched.

"Speak for yourself, I don't want to end up dead or hurt. So if it ever happens I hope it just happens to you." My friend said. I sent her a dirty look before getting up to put in _Star Wars_ ; I gave a sigh when I noticed a large spot on the screen of my TV. I used my sleeve to wipe it off, I regretted my decision when something grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the TV, I was starting to worry that I was going to become a persona main character.

"Rin!" My friend yelled out in alarm, her face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

'That bitch jinxed me…' I thought at the last minute. When I started to come too I was aware of a throbbing pain in my head. I let out a groan as I opened my eyes and looked around. My stomach let out a loud growl and I held a hand up to it and winced, it was weird for me to be hungry I usually ate as much as a teenage boy. I brought my other hand up and ran it through my hair before stretching slightly. I looked around and saw bright pink walls instead of the soft sea foam green that was my living room walls. It was so girly it made me flinch slightly. A hitai-ate sat on a white desk along with a pouch.

"What the actual fuck?" I muttered as I got out of the bed I was in and rushed to a bathroom. I turned the lights on and my eyes widened at the exact same time a girl with green eyes did. I gave a very loud feminine groan at that as I ran a hand through my hair; I was going to have a field day. I went to the white wardrobe and grabbed some clothes that weren't bright red or pink, I ended up with black camo pants, a black short sleeved shirt, and a black hoodie with orange stripes going down the sides of it.

'Oh…Oh no, I've been turned into Sakura! How am I going to play off that I'm useless if I show any sign of knowing how to fight?' I thought as I got ready for the day, I'm honestly surprised that I haven't heard Inner Sakura, or that Sakura had normal ninja clothes but never seemed to wear them. I pulled on the clothes that I had found in the wardrobe and went back into the room, attaching the kunai pouch to my thigh and tying my hitai-ate around my neck. I gave a sigh and decided to leave my long pink hair for tomorrow. I think that I had to go to the academy today to learn who my Jonin sensei was. I searched through the room for some training gear or even a book that I could read, thank god that I lived in Japan and knew how to read and speak the language. I found some sweat bands for my arms and legs, I almost fell to the ground with how heavy they were, and so Sakura did have some weights interesting. I pulled them on and winced slightly as I had some difficulty even moving my arms.

'Good god.' I thought as I went down the stairs and made some toast. I ate it quickly before heading to the front door and pulling my sandals on. 'How did she even become a kunoichi? I know she was terrible before she met Tsunade, but I didn't think she was this bad. Then there's gaiden, she turned into a bloody housewife. No thanks, if I'm stuck in this body, then I was going to train myself to be faster and stronger.' I quietly began to make a training plan and sighed quietly when my train of thought was ruined by a blonde haired kunoichi.

"Hey Billboard brow!" I sighed, I may have liked Ino, but since I was stuck as Sakura I was going to have to put up with her. I sent her a look and deadpanned at her.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone, "What could you possibly want to ask me?" She sent me a narrowed glare and I raised a brow at her.

"Whoever gets to the academy gets Sasuke." Ino stated I almost deadpanned at her even more; I wasn't really interested in Sasuke. I sighed.

"Fine you're on Ino-pig!" I stated with a challenging grin. Her eyes went back to normal and she shot me her own challenging grin. I rolled my eyes discreetly as we began to rush towards the academy; we were neck in neck until I accidentally used some chakra to propel myself forward. I blinked in surprise as I noticed the swirling feeling in my stomach as I pooled it to my feet to stop myself from falling onto my face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called in unison with two other girls. I made a face at that and stretched slightly, popping my back.

"Hey Naruto, I want to sit on the other side of you, could ya move?" I asked in the haughtiest tone I could. I felt bad for speaking to Naruto like this; it wasn't in my personality to be rude for absolutely no reason. Naruto had a slight blush on his face as he got up and I slid into the seat. Sasuke sent me a glare as Naruto sat back down, "Good morning Sasuke-kun." He gave me an even bigger glare at that and I made a hurt look appear on my face before digging into my scroll pouch and digging out a scroll on Chakra and how to make your reserves grow. When I looked up from my scroll Naruto was glaring right in Sasuke's face. I blinked in slight surprise as Sasuke glared right back. The boy behind Naruto moved and I acted quickly, I stood up and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and let out a sigh of relief as he used my help to retain his balance. He sent me a surprised look and I plopped down in my seat. Sasuke was staring at me in suspicion; I knew that his paranoid ass would catch that.

'I can't be rude to him, looking at him is like staring at the sun, he's too adorable.' I thought as I returned to my book on Chakra. Sasuke was glaring me from the corner of his eyes, sending me suspicious looks every once and a while. Iruka walked in and I noticed that he was looking at everyone in a slightly proud but worried way. He knew the type of life that everyone was going to have, shinobi led a life of pain and death, and it is not one that should be taken lightly.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas, but you are merely rookies, 'genin'. The hard part has just started." Iruka told us as he placed his hands behind his back, he was standing like I did during boot camp, "Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village, so today we will be creating the three man teams, and each team will have a Jonin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

'Three is a magic number.' I quietly thought as Sasuke gave a quietly annoyed sigh. Naruto was leaning against his palm as he pouted towards the ceiling in thought.

"We tried to balance each team's strength." Iruka said as the class began to get noisy. I sighed and began to pinch the bridge of my nose, Iruka is technically a higher ranking military official and they aren't treating him with the respect that he deserves. He read off the teams, most of them seemed to be paired up real good like Hinata with Kiba and Shino, "Now for team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, he then quickly sat down when he got a stern look from Iruka, I let a slight smile appear on my face at that, it was pretty funny and I was glad that Naruto was happy.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said I gave a very feeble cheer as I felt the glares of all the girls in the room; I really didn't want this attention. It was not fun.

"Iruka-sensei, why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?" Naruto asked as he pointed. I frowned at him, sure I didn't like Sasuke, but it didn't mean I was going to be rude to him.

"Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates, Naruto you were dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?" Iruka asked.

"Just don't get in my way," Sasuke said, "Dead last." That caused me to look at him in absolute disbelief, why did Sakura like this dude. He's so rude.

"Maa, way to be a massive douche." I said before I could stop myself. He tensed up and sent me a slightly surprised look, "What never been called out on it before?" Naruto was actually wise enough not to join in my fight.

"Tch…says the one that is useless." Sasuke stated, I narrowed my eyes at him and then gave a sigh.

"To you maybe." I muttered, I quietly returned to my scroll as I heard Iruka quietly murmur something.

"Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce the Jonin senseis, so take a break until then." Iruka said as the murmuring began again.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto want to join me for lunch? I was planning on going to a sushi bar a block from here." I said with a slight shrug as I attempted to give a sweet and naïve smile that Sakura was known for when talking to Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke simply said.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Sasuke you never gave me an answer, you just made a sound, so yes or no." I stated in an annoyed tone.

"No." Sasuke simply said. I gave a shrug.

"Cool, let's get going Naruto." I said with a smile, Naruto gave a nod and I began to lead the way to a sushi bar that I had saw on the way to the academy. I think they were having a special roll today. Naruto was studying me with a grin on his face and I sent him a raised eyebrow.

"You're being strange Sakura-chan, not that it's a bad thing." Naruto said, he had added that last part quickly. It was like he thought I was going to hit him. I kept an annoyed expression on my face as I inwardly grew cold, Sakura would have hit him. I couldn't do that to him. We walked into the sushi bar and the woman working there sent Naruto a glare and I sent my own back at her; the best thing about being older than you look is the ability to glare. The woman wilted slightly and I scoured the restaurant for a good place to sit, I noticed one near the back that was out of the way and had mirrors on both sides, it was the perfect place to see who was going to walk into the bar and provided pretty good access to the restroom, because if I remembered correctly Naruto had drank some spoiled milk. Naruto was quiet as we took a seat in the booth and began to nervously look through the menu.

"Hey, Sakura-chan why did you want to have lunch with the teme and me? It's pretty weird." Naruto stated, I was actually taken aback by the correct grammar before shaking it off. I gave an annoyed huff at that and sent him a mock glare.

"Well we are team mates now right? I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other, I wish that I had known how rude Sasuke was. I can't believe I liked that jerk." I stated as I held up a fist, I really wanted to punch Sasuke right now. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle at that as I gave a sigh that got rid of my anger as a waitress came by.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked, she sent Naruto a glare and I felt a strained smile appear on my face, Naruto never did anything to her and she was being rude to him. I looked at the quantity of the items and the prices before knowing that I would be coming here often, it has some pretty good pricing. I knew that I had quite a bit saved up, not spending it on weapons and gear is the reason why.

"I will have a crunchy roll with some green tea, please." I said. Naruto pulled a face and closed the menu he was reading.

"I will have the tuna roll with a strawberry soda." Naruto said as the waitress wrote everything down and left. I made a face at the strawberry soda.

"Naruto, that soda is eighty percent sugar. You are going to be bouncing up the walls if you drink it." I said before a sly grin appeared on my face. It sounds like it might actually be fun to watch. It was then that I thought about Lily, my best friend, and how she was the same way. I kept the emotion from showing on my face, Lily, she was my first friend and I might never see her again.

'I'm not okay with this now that I think about this. I want to go home.' I thought in my mind, I felt ready to cry. I was glad that Sakura had some bangs that I could use to keep my face hidden; I might not cut my hair until the time where it was supposed to be cut. Naruto made a sound and I looked up to see him in distress.

"If you need the restroom it is right behind us." I told him in a Sakura tone, he gave me a sound of thanks and rushed to the restroom as I waited for the drinks. I looked up to the mirror and noticed a head of silver hair enter the building. Oh, it was Kakashi, so he was getting to know his team at the moment. I shook my head slightly as he sat a little while away and I sighed at that, Naruto was going to miss him when he gets back. I decided to ignore it for a few seconds and began to think about the different ways that I can increase my chakra reserves. Tree walking and the leaf trick. I think reading a bit more on tree walking might help me learn it a bit more. The drinks were brought to the table and the waitress hurried off and I sent her an annoyed look, "Of course being rude is always a way to get people to come back to your restaurant." I scratched the back of my head in slight annoyance. I don't know how long I could continue to act like Sakura and not like myself Rin. Looking at my slip ups, not long it seems.

"Sorry for leaving Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he rejoined me at the table.

"Did you eat something that might've done something to you?" I asked him in slight worry. He thought about it for a few seconds.

"For breakfast I had some Ramen and milk." Naruto said, I tilted my head at that.

"It was probably the milk; did you check to see if it was expired?" I asked. He blinked at that and made a face as it finally made sense to him. He started to cry anime tears and I made a face, I wasn't sure how to calm him down, "N-Naruto are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Naruto said as he bounced back to his happy self. He then grabbed his stomach and left to the restroom.

"I-I have no words for this." I said with a slight chuckle, "At least the tea is good." I smiled slightly as I drank my green tea, it was pretty good. I looked towards Kakashi and noticed that he was reading his signature orange book. I don't really know what I was expecting of him, the only one that has changed in the story so far is Sakura. The sushi and Naruto returned at the same time.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto said with a grin as we both broke our chopsticks at the same time. I quickly ate my crunch roll and noticed that Naruto was staring at me in a mixture of horror and awe, "You must've been hungry Sakura-chan."  
"That and Sushi is my one true love." I said with a smile, he looked at me in confusion, "It was a joke Naruto."

"I didn't know that you could even tell a joke." Naruto said I let out a chuckle; it then started to escalate to full body laughter.

"You are going to learn how many jokes I can tell…"I said before trailing off, I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I looked away in a haughty way, " I want to apologize for how I have been treating you Naruto, at first I thought you were annoying, but you are a pretty good guy." Naruto was looking at me in surprise, but he started to gain a large grin on his face.

"I accept your apology Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I would have understood if you hadn't, but I am glad that you did. I am glad that we're on the same team." I told him as Naruto dug into his food with a grin on his face. I chuckled at that as I polished off my tea, the waitress came back with the bill as Naruto chugged his strawberry soda. I took out the right amount of Ryo and paid the bill, the waitress must really want us out of the restaurant since she was being so attentive to our table in particular. "We should head back to the academy."

"Alright Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his smile on his face. When we finally made it back to the academy I knew how to make all kinds of ramen due to Naruto, I didn't know there really was a difference between shrimp ramen and crawfish ramen, I didn't even know that they had crawfish in the elemental country. The classroom was loud when we entered and we took our seats next to Sasuke. Sasuke sent us a sidelong glare and I ignored it, it wouldn't do anyone any good to give him any attention.

We've been here for two hours and a half, and still no Kakashi. I gave a sigh and looked towards the sliding doors in an annoyed way, he was worse than me when I was actually trying to be late.

"Why is the sensei of our team so damn late?!" Naruto yelled in annoyance, "All the other teams have gone off with their teachers, and Iruka-sensei has also left."

"Maybe he likes to mess with people." I said with a shrug, I knew the reason why he was always so late; he was most likely visiting the memorial stone with his comrade's names there. Either that or he was talking with the Hokage about how I was acting. Naruto started to snicker as he opened the doors slightly and placed a chalk eraser in between the doors and I let out a very lady like snort, "I hope he falls for it."

"You keep saying 'He' how do you know that our sensei is a male?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Woman's intuition." I said with a slight shrug.

"Besides it's unlikely that a Jonin will fall for such a trick." Sasuke stated. I counted down on my fingers as a hand appeared on the door and slid it open. It fell right into that familiar head of silver hair. Kakashi looked at us in slight unamusement. I let out a snort before laughing. Naruto joined me on it and I felt tears beginning to pool up in my eyes.

"What was that you were saying Sasuke?" I asked him as I tried to calm down. He sent me a glare at that, I was egging him on and I didn't care at this point. I'm pretty sure I've been found out already.

"He fell for it. That was great." Naruto said as he wiped at his own eyes. Kakashi let out a quiet hum and acted like he was thinking.

"Hmm, how can I say this, my first impression is," Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto, "You're a trouble maker," He pointed to me, "You are an instigator," then he finally pointed at Sasuke, "You did nothing to stop them, in other words I don't like you guys."

"I can live with that." I quietly said in a serious tone, his closed eye smiled unnerved me slightly because I felt as though I was still being looked at him. It then hit me; he was using the sharingan to find out who I was.

"You three meet me up on the roof." Kakashi said before he made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I want to learn that." I stated as soon as the smoke cleared, "That was fucking epic." The two boys looked at me in surprise at the curse word, and then Naruto grinned. He slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke said as we made our way up to the roof. Sasuke was leading the way and I quietly noticed that the back of his head looks like a duck butt. I started to snicker to myself and Naruto looked at me in surprise.

"The back of his hair looks like a duck butt." I quietly whispered to Naruto. He let out a loud snort as we reached the roof. Kakashi was waiting for us. He was sitting on the railing and was looking at us with some kind of amusement.

"Ok, let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi said.

"That's vague, what do you want to know?" I asked as we sat down on the steps. I made a face at the fact that there were _Trees_ on the goddamn roof. It was pretty weird, and I wondered if Hashirama had something to do with it. He probably did.

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Kakashi assessed his new team; there was the brooding Uchiha, loud mouthed Uzumaki, and the supposed fan girl Haruno. Haruno wasn't acting like he thought she would, in fact behind that slightly lazy and ditzy look to her face were sharp eyes that were studying him. She had old eyes, eyes that had seen death.

It would be interesting if that wasn't how she was yesterday, he thought back to the summons that the Hokage had given him. He wanted to speak to her and ask her some questions. Kakashi gave a bored sigh and thought back to his days under his Sensei's teachings.

"Well, how about your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and stuff like that." Kakashi said with a slight shrug, he found it amusing that Sakura sent him a look of disbelief.

"That is still pretty vague." Sakura stated with a slight tilt of her head, her pink hair swishing with the movement her picture made her hair look straight, but looking at her now her hair was curled and seemed to frame her face a bit more.

"Yeah, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto stated, he looked over to Sakura, she had been pretty weird for the past two days, but her weirdness seemed to have grown to its peak this day. He wasn't complaining since she was being nice to him, and she seemed to have gained a really good sense of humor, but it was strange to see the loud girl grow quiet over a day before changing a lot.

Sasuke was shooting her glances every once and a while, sure he was thankful that she wasn't fangirling at the moment, but the sudden change was strange. He didn't think that she actually had the guts to say something rude to him. The change was slightly welcomed, but he couldn't help but think that there was something behind her change.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future….hmmm….well, I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi said. He was highly amused at the look that crossed his female student's face. She looked ready to hit him; she then made a face and shook her head, her mouth curving into a smile of amusement. He decided to have her go first, "Woman's intuition goes first." That got a chuckle out of her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I don't really have any likes, but I dislike those who would leave their team members behind, my dream for the future is to be one of the fastest Kunoichi in history." Sakura said, that got a surprised look from her two team members. Kakashi was almost in shock, he could see his entire team in her eyes, face, and spirit. Her face reminded him of Rin, her spirit was that of Obito's, and her dreams reminded him of Minato. He has yet to see himself in the girl but he was slowly looking forward to what the Hokage had to speak to her about. He shook the shock from his face and then turned to Naruto.

"Hey Sunshine you next." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke were confused at that.

"Naruto, it's your turn," Sakura said, Naruto turned to her and she gained a slight pink tone to her face, "I may or may not have referred to you as a beam of sunshine in my mind. Geez…"

"That's strange Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"But am I wrong?" Sakura asked with a smile. Naruto shook his head at that; he couldn't believe the fact that she was so strange.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen, what I dislike is waiting the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook." Naruto said with a grin on his face, he was fidgeting with his head band as he got pumped up. Kakashi quietly wondered if Naruto thought about anything other than Ramen, "My dream is to surpass the Hokage and have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence." Kakashi was surprise; he couldn't help but notice that he grew up in an interesting way.

"Duck butt hair it's your turn." Kakashi said, it took about two seconds for Sasuke to glare at his two team mates as they started to laugh. Sakura was holding her sides in slight pain as she laughed at the fact that Kakashi called Sasuke 'Duck Butt hair' she started to laugh even harder as she noticed the look on Sasuke's face. Once the laughter died down, save for the few silent spasms that Sakura gave, Sasuke finally gave his information.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a ton of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything, and I don't really have a dream, but an ambition the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said, Naruto was slightly scared at that, but he was even more scared at the serious look on Sakura's face.

"But I thought you liked tomatoes." Sakura stated, Sasuke sent her a glare, wondering how she knew that, "I didn't really know that, but your expression tells me all I need to know." Kakashi figured out what she had done, she had lightened up the atmosphere, he watched as Naruto started to calm down a bit from Sasuke's reveal.

"That's it; we will start our duties tomorrow." Kakashi said. Naruto let out a cheer and gained a grin on his face.

"What kind of duties?" Naruto asked.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, she was watching him in a way that was similar to Sasuke, they were both studying him, waiting for him to make a mistake he would be a fool to try anything near Sakura. She would most likely catch it more than Sasuke. Gathering Intel was her specialty, though he was starting to think that it might change to speed if her dreams had anything to say about it.

"Survival training." Kakashi said, he noticed it, two narrowed eyes.

"Survival training…" Sakura reiterated in a tone that said she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"I'm you opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakashi stated, wanting to toy with his students, he didn't really think that he was going to pass this group of three. He looked at Naruto and Sakura and noticed that those two would most likely have a better chance of passing if it was just the two of them. Their lunch together had been entertaining to watch, she had been concerned about him when he kept running to the bathroom and had made that comment about the waitress and how she glared. He was pleasantly surprised at the fact that they would most likely work together. He began to chuckle at the other twos confused expressions.

"You have either thought of something hilarious or you've lost your mind." Sakura said as she leaned farther, "Do share with us."

"Well, if you insist," Kakashi said, he found it a bit too easy to bounce back and forth with her in joking around for his liking, "of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent." She deadpanned at him and the combined expressions of the two males made him glad that he was wearing a mask.

"So not funny." Sakura told him.

"Then what was the point in graduating?!" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"Oh, that was just to select those that have the chance to become Genin." Kakashi stated, "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field, bring all your shinobi tools, oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi got up and walked towards the three, "The details can be read on this printout, don't be late tomorrow." He got a nod as they began to leave; he reached out to place a hand on Sakura's shoulder, her attention snapped towards him at a speed that impressed even him.

"Yes, Scarecrow-sensei?" Sakura asked, he felt his eye twitch a little at that, she had outright called him by his names meaning. It wasn't very cute of her.

"The hokage wants to speak to you." Kakashi stated, he watched as she kept a blank expression on her face.

"Alright, and I suppose you'll be following as well?" Sakura asked she was intelligent; he had to give her that. Kakashi gave her a negative and they made their way to the Hokage tower. She was discreetly looking around and scoping out places to run and train, if she didn't end up in prison, she was hoping that she wouldn't end up in prison. She didn't have the time to be jail bait. They walked up the stairs to the hokage's office and Kakashi could hear Sakura's breathing and quiet complaints of how she 'really shouldn't be this winded after walking upstairs, it's ridiculous'. He was watching the pinkette with caution. They walked into the office and Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his paper work. He noticed the straightening of Sakura's spine as she gave him her full attention.

"You wanted to speak to me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked, Sarutobi studied the pink haired Nin. He had his suspicions for a while that she would change in an unexpected way. Kakashi left the room and waited outside.

"I do, so tell me, what name do you answer to." Sarutobi ordered, Sakura gave a slight sigh.

"I usually answer to Rin, I guess you have questions and I might have a few answers." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head in an annoyed manner. Sarutobi activated the seals on the door of his office and made sure nothing that was said between the three would leak out.

"You were pretty good under pressure to be someone that you aren't." Sarutobi said.

"I will take that as a compliment, but the reason for that is because I am used to making decisions under pressure." Sakura, now known as Rin stated, she was staring ahead with slight worry on her face, "But I feel as though you have more of an idea of what is going on more than I do." Sarutobi gave a slight nod.

"There was telling of Hime called Sakurin, her soul was split into two separate pieces and when the two converged into a singular soul the strongest piece would become the one in control." Sarutobi said as he held up the scroll that he had been reading as soon as Sakura started to act strange, "There were signs, fatigue, suddenly going silent, and staring into space." They watched as Rin tensed up at the signs.

"I thought that I was just tired, it makes sense now." Rin said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "So what happens now?" Sarutobi looked at her and gave her a grandfatherly smile, she found herself trusting the old man. He was being truthful to her.

"Well, you are a part of Konoha's military now, so you will stay under Kakashi's watchful eye." Sarutobi said. He noticed her shoulders relax a bit as relief flickered across her face.

"This won't leave the room will it?" Rin quietly asked.

"No, it's now an S rank secret." Sarutobi informed her as he wrote something down on a scroll and rolled it up. "You weren't trying to make me think that you weren't going to betray the leaf, why?"

"Actions speak louder than words, sir." Rin said as she gave a slight smile at him, he could see how old her eyes were and how tired she truly was, "But, if I do have to say something…I like this village, it's more of a home than the one that I am used to, there are people here that I don't want hurt." He watched as her eyes gained a spark in them, he had a feeling she was talking about Naruto and Sasuke.

"That is good to hear, but if it seems like you are going to betray Konoha at any time, Kakashi has the orders to put you down, understood." Sarutobi asked, he watched as she straightened up again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Rin said as he removed the seals, Kakashi walked back in and noticed that Rin had a interesting expression on her face, she was standing up straight and her face was pale. He was given a nod by the hokage and watched as she was dismissed. She walked out and he began to trail her. She walked all the way home and he noticed that she went to open the door but stopped half way. She leaned forward until her forehead hit the door.

"So, they are gone…." He almost flinched at the loneliness in her tone. She finally opened the door and went inside. He wouldn't see her until tomorrow.

* * *

First person POV:

I did my routine from yesterday and headed towards the training grounds with a piece of toast hanging from my mouth. I could feel the bags under my eyes, I hadn't slept well. After all who could with the threat of death over your head?

'I just want to go home at this point…' I thought as I started to run towards the training grounds, I was the first one there. I decided to try tree walking while waiting. I remembered what I had learned from the scroll and I sent the chakra to my feet before I attempted to walk up the tree. I was carefully making sure to have enough chakra so that I could climb and so that the tree wouldn't break, my chakra surrounded the tree bark and I slowly made my way up to a branch and just stood there, I thought that it might be a fun thing to startle my teammates. I went upside down as I waited. Sasuke appeared first; I sent him a look and remained standing in the tree.

"Morning." I said in the laziest way possible. That caused him to narrow his eyes at me, "Maa, if you keep glaring at me you won't make any friends."

"Hn. Weirdo." Sasuke stated. I rolled my eyes before I kept a look out for Naruto. He showed up a few minutes later yawning slightly. It was adorable to watch.

"Morning!" I greeted him. He jolted awake and gave me a grin as a greeting.

"Woah Sakura-chan, how are you sticking to the tree?" Naruto asked.

"I'm using chakra; it's the tree walking exercise." I told him, "I could show you after today." Naruto beamed up at me with his cheeks turning pink, I'm glad that I made him smile, I never really found many problems with the way that Naruto acted, and I enjoyed his pranks and his personality, "If you guys want to catch up on your sleep you can, Kakashi-sensei isn't going to show up for a while, I've heard rumors of his infamous lateness." Both boys sent me a look before sitting down against the tree and closed their eyes for a few seconds, which then turned into the two hours that it took for Kakashi to even show up. I wasn't using that much Chakra so I was running at half full at the moment.

"Maa, you're late." I told him, I jumped down from my spot and then shook the two boys awake. Naruto woke up with a loud snore and Sasuke jerked awake, grabbing blindly for a kunai. Kakashi muttered something before he took out a chicken alarm clock and set it down on a stump; he twisted the dial on it and then looked at us.

"Ok, it's set for noon." Kakashi said as he took out two bells, "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch, I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you." I made sure to keep a poker face as Naruto's and Sasuke's stomachs growled in unison. I am so glad I grabbed some toast; I probably would've gotten sick if I ate heavy food.

'That was loud growling…' I thought in slight amusement as their stomachs growled again in unison.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." Kakashi said as a breeze created an atmosphere, "And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use shurikens; you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"I'm okay with that, and I'm not okay with that." I stated as I made a face. If one wanted to know, yes I was peeved at the fact that I was under the watch list _of the fucking Hokage_.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a black board eraser." Naruto stated.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. We'll ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say." Kakashi stated. I felt anger flow through my veins and I tossed a kunai at his head. I seemed to have scared Naruto who looked at me in confusion. A kunai was pressed to my neck and I felt my eyes widen.

"I hadn't said start yet." Kakashi stated. I heard the threat in his voice and I sent him a look, really he said to come at him with the intent to kill.

"Maa, I apologize, sensei." I stated in an empathetic tone.

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you finally acknowledge me? It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay start." Kakashi stated, I instantly got out of the way and climbed up a tree using chakra. I started to search through Sakura's memories of Justus. She knew a large number of Jutsus but never used them. I continued to move away from the fight that was going to happen and I started to make some traps so I could distract Kakashi and go get Naruto, after creating a few clones, but not clones I guess it's just smoke or something. I finished the clones just as Kakashi appeared. I gave him a smile and masked my chakra so my clones could distract him while I went to help Naruto down. He really needed to learn how to look between the lines.

"Psst, Naruto." I called down to the blonde who was unhappily hanging upside down from a rope attached to a tree. He jumped slightly and looked up to me. He tilted his head in confusion. I believe he might be part puppy.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" He asked in confusion, I held up a finger to my mouth in a shushing motion as I cut him down. No way was I not going to work this cinnamon roll.

"Follow me Naruto, we need to work together." I said with a smile. He blinked in slight surprise and nodded and followed me into the foliage as a boom sounded off in the background. I got the memories of my clones and I swear I wasn't laughing at the face Kakashi made when he was almost hit by a log. I swear. Okay, so I was, and just like that I was somewhat okay with the fact that I might be killed any day by that man.

"We can use clones to distract him and try to grab the bells from him." I suggested as we crouched and discussed what plan of action we could take. Naruto nodded in understanding and I noticed something off about him, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"I had a feeling like something related to me just happened." Naruto stated, I blinked and nodded in slight understanding.

"I'm not going to judge, but don't dwell on it too much Naruto." I told him as Kakashi stood in the field again. I checked my chakra levels they were rather low, but I still had enough to do what I wanted to try. I wanted to try and used the chakra infused punches. I gave a sigh; I should just live my life and not worry too much about what could possibly happen.

"Let's go." I said, Naruto nodded and we followed behind our clones and I sent a punch towards the ground where Kakashi was standing. Kakashi seemed surprised when I made a small crater in the ground where he had been standing. Naruto then grabbed him from behind again as I reached for the bells. The alarm went off as I got a hold on the two bells. I released the bells with a slightly sour expression on my face as Naruto joined me with a pout on his face.

"Damn it." I quietly cursed.

"We were so close…" Naruto murmured. Ten minutes later we were sitting next to the wooden post that had Sasuke tied up to it, so my being Sakura already created a butterfly effect, nice to know. I gave a very quiet sigh as Kakashi looked over us.

"Oh you guys look really hungry, by the way, something about the training…" Kakashi started, "Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

"Really?!" Naruto happily said.

"Maa, it was an interesting training to be honest." I said in my normal lazy tone, that is how I actually talked. I'm glad it stayed with me, "very informative."

"Then all three of us!?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, all three of you should quit as Ninjas." Kakashi said. I sighed quietly at his words, and narrowed my eyes slightly. He narrowed his right back and I let out a slight pout.

"Maa, that's harsh sensei." I told him.

"Quit as ninja? What does that mean?!" Naruto asked. It might be self-explanatory Naruto.

"Yeah, we couldn't get the bells in time, but why should Naruto and I quit at least we worked together." I stated, leaning against one of the poles.

"It's because all of are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi stated, flicking me in the forehead. I glared at him while rubbing the spot. Sasuke moved like he wanted to beat Kakashi up.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja? Why do you think you were divided into team and are doing this training?" Kakashi asked.

"Hum." I hummed as I thought.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Basically you guys do not understand the answer to this test." Kakashi stated, "Well two of you understand." That's when it clicked in my mind and my eyes widened slightly. It was the same lesson that I taught each of my subordinates. I let out a quiet 'ah'.

"Answer please?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test, I think Sakura-chan figured it out." Kakashi stated.

"The answer is teamwork. That's one of the reasons I went back for Naruto, there is power in numbers." I stated. Guessing by the look in Kakashi's eyes he doesn't believe that I'm a real threat to the village, I wonder if he knows the inner workings of my mind.

"The three of you working together may have gotten the bells, that's why I must ask why you didn't get Sasuke since you figured it out." Kakashi stated.

"Because he would've never gone along with it, since he thinks a comrade will take away from his goal, but in all honesty how can you improve without someone pointing out your flaws?" I stated as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Hn." Sasuke stated, I sent him an unamused look and sighed quietly.

"Still not an actual answer, you are just making a sound at this point." I told him in a slightly clipped tone.

"Then explain the test." Kakashi told me.

"There are only two bells to make sure we would fight amongst ourselves, but it is made to make sure we set aside our own differences and work together." I stated.

"Correct, Sasuke, you just assumed that the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. Naruto and Sakura formed a plan and came at me in a pair." Kakashi said, "Sakura even distracted me to make sure that she could make it to Naruto to come up with a plan. Duties are done by a team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork. If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die; you will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at this, the numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village."

"Naruto before you say anything, those ninjas were KIA, killed in action, and they are the greatest hero's that have ever lived." I quietly told the blonde as I sent a quiet prayer to the dead. Naruto looked down in understanding and looked sad, I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked slightly thankful for that.

"This is a memorial; my best friend's name is also carved here." Kakashi stated as I remembered one of the episodes where Obito and Kakashi were fighting, "I'll give you guys one more chance, but after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch, but don't give any to Sasuke."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"It's punishment for failing to work as a team." Kakashi stated, "If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I make the rules here, got it?" He then left in a small thing of smoke as Naruto and I opened the bento and began to have lunch. Sasuke tried to keep a dignified face as his stomach growled. Kakashi may make the rules but I am the one who ignores them and does what they want.

"Maa, open up, I don't want to fight with a teammate that's not at their best." I stated as I held out a thing of rice. Sasuke glared at me before opening his mouth and allowing me to feed him. Naruto gulped and also gave Sasuke some of his food.

"YOU GUYS!" came a loud voice.

"Yes Satan?" I asked as I jumped slightly, "Oh it's you."

"You Pass." Kakashi stated giving us a smile, if the shape of his eyes was anything to go by.

"Pass?" I asked. I think his smile grew at the fact that I was so confused by his words.

"Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash, but you know what? Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi stated.

"I agree." I quietly muttered as I looked at Obito's name on the stone.

"Okay, starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties." Kakashi told us.

"Cool." I stated as I stretched, tired from how much chakra I used.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, I sighed quietly and cut Sasuke free. I smiled and followed after the other two while Sasuke stared at me in surprise. He's going to have to get used to it. These boys are going to have to get used to watching my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's and their story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always. The OC is Sakura a fair warning to everyone!**

 **Revised Chapter! So things have been changed a bit. There is now more to this chapter, also set before they met for first training, and added parts, SO IT HAS CHANGED A LOT!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I was counting in my mind as I did my sit ups, I was using a tree for the added weight of gravity. We were having our small break between training and D rank missions. We've been doing the missions for a month or so and they've already gotten old.

"That is an interesting technique." A familiar voice said, I made a face at Kakashi as I stopped my sit ups. He was watching with interest and I was wondering what he could possibly want. I sent him a raised brow and brought my hair from my face.

"Maa, training isn't for a while." I stated as I dropped from the tree I had been using, I landed on my feet and I stretched slightly. Giving my muscles some form of relaxation. I felt everything calm down and Kakashi brought his little book out and I shook my head slightly at that.

"I know, but we have a meeting with the Sandaime for a mission." Kakashi told me, I nodded in understanding and began to follow after the white haired teacher. I was left alone by my "parents" who had gone on a merchant trade mission and I was going to be by myself for some time. I'm glad that I know how to cook to be honest, I would be dead if I didn't know how, or I had Sakura's actual lack of talent for cooking, seriously how do you burn water?

"Kakashi-sensei, how does one burn water?" I quietly asked, he sent me a look, "Trust me I have seen it done before; I just can't wrap my head around it."

"It's a good question." Kakashi quietly admitted, I smiled at that and then rolled my shoulders.

"It could be the process of making holy water, you know, burning the hell out of it." I said, giving him a smile that showed I knew that it was a terrible joke. I heard his sigh.

"You are rather uncute." Kakashi stated.

"You're right, I'm adorable." I told him without missing a beat. I was attempting to get him to laugh; he is a rather hard person to make laugh. I heard a quiet snort and I smiled in triumph, I made him laugh. My mission is complete.

We stood in the forest; I stood in my area on the tree as the other two go into the correct positions. The reason why we were in the forest was our mission from the Hokage. He had us going after a cat; I think its name was Tora.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked. The voices crackled through the speakers of the communicator. I held my ear slightly as I flinched; before I sighed and calculated the amount of distance.

"Five meters, I'm ready to go anytime." I said as I pressed onto my communicator.

"So am I." Naruto stated.

"Me too." Sasuke said.

"Move out." Kakashi ordered, Naruto and I leapt towards the cat, Naruto gave a cry and I stayed quiet. The cat let out a cry as Naruto grabbed ahold of it. He picked it up by its hind legs and I felt bad for the cat, I may not like cats, but I wouldn't want to be picked up by my legs.

"Got'cha!" Naruto stated with a grin.

"Nicely done Naruto." I said with a smile, I quickly took the cat from him as it began to scratch and hiss at Naruto, it was probably reacting to the kyuubi inside of him. The cat relaxed and nuzzled into my neck while I made a face at that. Naruto sighed in relief and gave me a thankful smile. He then started to snicker at the expression on his face; I sent him an unamused look at that.

"Ribbon on the left ear, this is the target Tora." I stated. Sasuke appeared and he gave us a thumb up, his own way of saying 'good job'. I sent him a slight smile.

"Good, the lost pet Tora search mission is complete." Kakashi stated as we began to walk back to the hokage's office. When we got there I handed over Tora to the fire county lord's wife Madam Shijimi. I made a face as the poor cat was crushed in the woman's hold. She was a large woman and I think that she might have more muscle than she lets on if the pain filled expression on the cat's face was anything to go by.

"No wonder the cat ran away…" I muttered in my lazy way. Kakashi cuffed me in the back of my head and I sent him an unamused look. So far I have gained his and Sarutobi's trust, so I'm not too worried about them killing me off any time soon.

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan, I was so worried." Shijimi stated as she continued to hug the poor cat with all of her strength. I saw Naruto's shoulders shaking with silent laughter and I sighed quietly and took out a small book on puppetry of all things, I had found this little gem on my bookshelf this morning as I was cleaning, read as getting rid of if you will, anything that was too girly and not something a ninja should have or do. The Sasuke shrine was the first thing to go, so now I had much more closet space for my new outfits and weapons. I found some similar clothes to the single outfit I made, and I got rid of all the dresses that didn't really protect anything. I continued to read the book as Kakashi loomed over my shoulder, man seriously fuck him for being so tall. I heard a very quiet voice in the back of my head saying _that sounds like a good idea_ , I almost smacked myself.

'He's being awfully rude right now…' I thought as I sent him an unamused look since he was interested in what I was reading. Seriously if he wanted to know I could just lend it to him.

"Now, Kakashi's team 7 your next duty is…" The hokage began, "Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging."

'Sounds fun actually, though I can see why it would bother my two team mates.' I thought as I sighed quietly when I noticed the expression on Naruto's face; I decided to read instead of commentating. Chakra strings are interesting and the way to make a puppet is even more interesting. I knew the importance of taking D rank missions were to work on teamwork, so I didn't want to say anything. Though another reason would be because I respect the Hokage too much, I don't want him mad at me.

"No! No thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission, find us a better one!" Naruto stated as he made an 'x' with his arms. I heard Kakashi sigh and I let out a giggle of sorts, causing him to send me a look and cuffed me on the back of my head again. I sent him a look at that and rubbed the back of my head with a slight pout. I then returned my attention to my book.

"You Idiot, you are just a rookie!" Iruka stated as he stood up from his seat, "Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"Maa, he does have a point." I muttered as I looked up from my book before returning to it, it was too fascinating not to read.

"But, we keep getting the crappiest possible duties.' Naruto stated before Kakashi cuffed him on the back of his head. Kakashi seemed to enjoy cuffing people on the back of the head for some reason. I sighed as I spared him a look.

"Be quiet you." Kakashi told him.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." The hokage stated as he held his pipe out, I looked up at him from over my book, "Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination." Now I'm even more interested, though I'm not looking forward to killing anyone any time soon, though I probably could if the situation calls for it, which it will. I decided to just read at this point as Naruto began to tell us about ramen. I already knew his whole speech about ramen from when we had lunch.

"Each request is written down on these lists, and divided into an A, B, C, and D ranking based on difficulty," The Hokage continued, "The village is also divided based on skill, it starts with Hokage to the Jonin, chunin, and then genin. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities, and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client. You guys just became Genin recently; D-rank missions are perfect for you." He then noticed that no one was really listening to him.

"Last night I had pork ramen so miso sounds good for-." Naruto said before he was reprimanded by the Hokage.

"Hey! Listen!" The Hokage lectured. He looked so disgruntled at the fact that we weren't really paying attention to him.

"I apologize." Kakashi stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while I simply read my book.

"Geez, all you do is lecture like that, but you know what? I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am." Naruto stated. I smiled slightly and ruffled his hair and got a glare from the shorter boy as I lazily put my book away in my pouch. He was definitely still the trouble making brat they still thought he was.

"Ok," The hokage stated, I blinked in confusion and I noticed that Kakashi was both surprised and confused, "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." I noticed Kakashi slump and I poked his face and raised an eyebrow at the complete confusion in his eyes. I could agree with him, a new team should _not_ be given a higher ranking mission than the ones they should be doing for their current level.

"Who? A feudal lord? Princess?" Naruto began to excitedly ask. He really was like a puppy.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." The Hokage stated as the sliding door opened, I honestly don't know what the actual name for that type of door is; I'm just glad that I know Japanese, though I do have a problem of accidentally writing my notes in English. An old man holding a bottle filled with some kind of alcohol walked in and I made an unimpressed face.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of brats." The old man said as he then took a drink of the alcohol, "Especially the shortest one with the super stupid looking face, are you really a ninja?"

"Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" Naruto asked as I began to glare at the old man, my hand was twitching; I really wanted to punch this guy in the face. I wasn't an angry person by nature, hell I wasn't even a violent person, but may god save whoever actually gets me mad.

"Ignore him Naruto." I told the blonde as he figured it out, "He's not worth your time, let him think what he wants to." I held him back with one hand. I was holding him back by his jacket and eventually I put him in a headlock.

" _Don't_ attack the client." Kakashi told us. I sent him a look at that and he raised a brow, he was challenging me to challenge him.

"I am the bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna stated.

"Meet at the gate in an hour and a half." Kakashi told us. I nodded in understanding and decided to go get ready; I swear I read something about Gato in the newspaper that I got this morning; it was about the area we're going to. I picked up todays newspaper and quickly got everything ready for today. I pulled my new shoulder bag across my chest and began to go to the gate. I jumped from roof to roof as I read the newspaper.

'There it is, Gato-san is planning on expanding his trading market by force in the land of waves.' I thought as I skimmed through the article. Kakashi was waiting with Tazuna, who was finishing up his booze and starting to sober up. I made a face; it was a little too early in the morning to be heavily drinking. Kakashi's head tilted slightly towards me as I landed above him and stuck to the pole that I landed on with chakra. I lessened the Chakra and slid down the pole with a slightly goofy smile on my face. I landed on my feet and took up a spot next to Kakashi.

"Yo." I lazily greeted Kakashi before returning to my newspaper. Kakashi lazily waved at me. Kakashi ended up reading over my shoulder and I felt him tense at the Gato article. I could almost feel the killing intent that he quickly snuffed out. He was pissed.

"May I?" Kakashi asked me. I nodded and handed it over to him. He began to read the newspaper with a poker face, though looking into his eyes; I could see the anger in them as they moved to Tazuna. Can't say that I blamed him, he lied to us and the hokage. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to us as Kakashi handed my newspaper back to me. I gave a forced smile and folded it up and placed it into my bag, before retrieving my book on puppets.

"Let's get going!" Naruto stated, I noticed that he seemed to be distracted; I made a mental note to ask him what was wrong, though he might just be nervous about leaving the village for the first time.

"You excited about leaving the village?" I asked Naruto, he grinned at me and nodded. I smiled slightly at that, I am glad that my sunshine son is alright.

"Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked as I held Naruto back with an arm slung across his shoulders. Naruto fought against my hold and I sighed quietly at that.

"Don't worry, I'm a Jonin." Kakashi stated. Wow, just like that my worries are completely gone, thanks Kakashi. I decided to create a distraction.

"Maa, should we get going?" I asked. Kakashi nodded and I gave a slightly strained smile. We then left the village, in all honesty I wanted to hear Naruto's speech on how he was going to become Hokage, but right now is a bit of a tense time.

'I'm going to see my first bit of action…great…' I thought as I quietly sighed. We were walking for ten minutes when I almost stopped upon seeing a puddle of water. I used my chakra to test for enemies; I found two of them in the water. I gave a shrug and decided to catch up with Tazuna, quietly sticking close to him and looking at the puddle one last time. 'I need to inform Kakashi, but I need to do it in a subtle way…'

"Tazuna-san." I said to get the old man's attention; I need this to look natural so the enemy would think we didn't see them. I think I had the perfect way too.

"What?" he gruffly asked me, I took in a deep breath to ignore the slight annoyance at how he spoke to me and my teammates.

"You're from the wave country right?" I asked.

"What about it?" Tazuna asked me.

"Do they have ninjas in that country as well?" I asked. That seemed to have gotten Kakashi's attention as he quietly butted in. I swear the man actually has a softer voice than you'd think.

"Not in the wave country, but in other countries, the culture and customs may be different but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." Kakashi stated, "To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a shinobi village means military power, there are five villages that make up the great five shinobi countries and these are the only countries whose leader receives the title of kage. The five kages, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world."

"Maa, Hokage-Sama is epic in that case. Never doubted it to be honest…The eyes are the window to the soul and I would not want to mess with Hokage-Sama." I stated truthfully, the man had such strength behind his eyes. Not to mention the fact that he could order my death at any second. Kakashi shook his head at my words slightly.

"Don't worry; there won't be any ninja combat in a C-ran mission." Kakashi told me as he ruffled my pink hair, I sighed and pulled out a tiny notebook and wrote something down, 'Tell that to the two Nin that were hiding in that puddle, might be possible Chunin.' He read over my shoulder and I saw him nod slightly. I swear I could see some pride in his eyes. He's such a strange man.

"That's good." I said, feigning innocence. We came up to another puddle and Kakashi and I shared a look before I smiled and took out a few senbon, hoping to get a few hits in the nervous system, something that I was very well versed in since I was always interested in the way the body worked. I had to be since I was in medical school to be a doctor.

'Always was inspired by Full Metal Alchemist to create a prosthetic that worked like Automail.' I thought as I sadly remembered that I was stuck in an anime as one of the protagonists, as long as I don't get anybody stuck in my head, I'm good, because I don't want a character sealed in my head, I know how that shit could get annoying in fanfictions. I moved to protect Tazuna when Kakashi gave me a hand twitch. That's when the two enemy Nin from the puddle decided to attack. Kakashi was tied up by a chain as I stood in front of Tazuna with my Senbon at the ready.

"What?" Seriously, Kakashi could be one hell of an actor. I kept a scared and nervous expression on my face as I watched my two teammates freak out when Kakashi was cut into pieces, even I couldn't look away, it was like a car crash, and it's so terrifying that you can't look away. It's actually rather symmetrical how he was cut into pieces, I am impressed.

"Scarecrow-Sensei!" I called out.

"Two down." The Ninjas stated in unison as they got behind Naruto. I squinted slightly and threw a senbon into one of the nerves in their neck that would paralyze them just as Naruto got his hand cut by one of them. The ninja I hit with the senbon went down and Sasuke tossed a Kunai into the chain and got it stuck in a tree as we both kicked the remaining ninja. We were then able to tie them up using their own chains.

"Maa, sensei you can come out ya know." I lazily stated as Kakashi then jumped in front of the enemy Nin. He sent me a slightly amused look before I had a sudden thought.

'And as such I became a Mary Sue, nice to know, I just have to make sure I don't need saving every five minutes and I'll be good…' I thought as I scratched my cheek in thought.

"Good teamwork you two, I didn't expect you to freeze up like that Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto come over here so I can get the poison out of you system, these guys had poisoned weapons…actually don't move, I'll come over to you its spread by movement." I stated as I began to walk over to my blonde teammate and pushed on the cut, using my chakra to push the poison out of his system, I was attempting the medical jutsus that was taught at the academy, thank god Sakura paid attention in class, if I had been stuck in Naruto's body I would've been screwed. I felt three things inside of Naruto, Naruto's own Chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra, and a third chakra, though it was faint.

'Oh, Minato's in there, ha-ha….I almost forgot about him.' I thought as I then cleaned up the cut on Naruto's hand and bandaged it, 'I wonder how no one else sensed it. I also wonder how Minato is doing in there, he must be bored.'

"There all better." I said with a small smile, ignoring the blush on Naruto's face. I wanted to hug him he looked so adorable when he blushes.

"These look like hidden mist chunin, these shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi stated as he took the senbon out from the only awake chunin enemy. He handed it back to me. I smiled slightly at that and cleaned it off before putting it back with my other senbon.

"How did you read our movements?" The Nin asked. I snorted.

"Honestly? A puddle in the middle of a sunny day when it hasn't rained for days…also didn't help that you didn't really mask your chakra." I stated as I took out my book on puppets, there's a ton of information in this little book. I think there are six hundred pages in this little book, with small breaks for pictures and diagrams that described how to make a puppet.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked. I also looked towards Kakashi, it was a good question. Why did Kakashi let us handle it, we weren't the best at fighting and teamwork.

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly, but there was something I needed to find out, who these two were after." Kakashi stated, staring at Tazuna. I joined in with my own sidelong glance and then went back to my book.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"Maa, were they after you or one of us." I suggested as I continued to read in my book, letting out a very Kakashi like giggle. Kakashi gave me a look, I swear he was wondering what I was reading. I also think he might've been looking for something that was similar to him in me and he might've found it just now. I kept a small smile on my face.

"We haven't heard that there are shinobi after you, our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs." Kakashi stated, "This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection until you completed the bridged. If it was known that ninjas were after you then this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." I snorted slightly.

"We can handle it sensei, besides if we didn't do the mission Naruto, would never let us live it down, I'd rather complete a mission that I started then have Naruto never let me live it down." I stated, giving Naruto a fond smile as he pouted slightly.

"We're continuing the mission!" Naruto stated as he gave a grin of agreement with me, Sasuke even gave his own smirk of agreement; at least it's a start to getting him to open up. He even gave his own signature 'Hn'.

"Still not an answer Sasuke." I quietly chastised him.

"Sensei, I will talk with you." Tazuna said as Kakashi gave into us. I think he sent me a look as he went over to Tazuna. He was not happy with my input, I gave a slight sigh at that, I wasn't going to win against him.

"What have you been reading that causes you to giggle Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Maa, it's a book about Puppetry jutsu, I just giggle every once and while to make people think I'm reading something perverted like Sensei, it's rather fun to mess with people." I stated with a small grin. Naruto let out his own chuckle at that.

'Hopefully I get to meet Kurama…eventually. Who knows how that would happen to be honest, I don't plan on it, maybe I can create a new kekkei genkai…Would pushing Chakra to my eyes help with that?' I thought as I began to do so. It almost felt as though I was storing it there, 'Kekkei Genkai's are something that is passed down by the original chakra users; in all honesty I probably couldn't do anything but seal chakra in my eyes.' I thought as I sighed quietly. I heard a whisper and narrowed my eyes to look around, there was nothing. I shrugged and followed behind my teammates.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Kakashi looked back at his little team and noticed the slight look of concentration on Sakura's face. She seemed to lose it and then search around the area with her eyes. She looked confused before shrugging slightly. He knew what she and the hokage had discussed, he knew that she was someone else, but he wasn't too worried about it. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would willingly put another in danger. He was slowly thinking that being around the small genin that came from a different soul was going to be entertaining, so far he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

'So much mist…' I thought as I tried to see ten feet ahead of me with no success.

"What a thick mist." Naruto stated. I smiled softly.

"We should see the bridge soon; the wave country is at the base of the bridge." The rower told us. I sat behind Naruto and I decided to read my book again, I think by now I could build a puppet, but I would need bigger chakra reserves to use them for hours on end. So the tree walking exercise and the leaf trick would help grow them.

"Wow it's huge!" Naruto stated as I looked up from my book to see a large unfinished bridge coming out of the mist. I raised my eyebrows in slight awe; the bridge almost reminded me of the golden gate bridge.

"Hey, be quiet." The rower hissed, "Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

"We must be getting there…" I murmured as I looked around, trying not to get sick by the constant rocking of the boat.

"We will, Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far but, just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us." The rower stated in a hushed voice.

"Thanks." Tazuna also said in a hushed voice. We went through an arch of a smaller brick bridge and I was amazed to see lights underneath the small area, though I shouldn't be surprised they aren't too far away from the modern age, possibly thirty or so years away, so I might be able to see it advance in my life time. When we came through I was immediately glad to see the large trees in the middle of the water, it gave a very mysterious vibe to the whole area and I absolutely loved it. We went through the area and eventually stopped at a dock with a ton of houses.

This is it for me. Good bye and good luck." The rower stated, never did learn his name, poor guy. Kishimoto never gave him a name, only a face and profession.

"Of course, thanks." Tazuna said with a smile to the rower, who then left by motor.

"Ok! Get me home safely." Tazuna told us.

"Yes yes." Kakashi stated in a lazy tone. I continued to read my book, while looking where I was going of course. Naruto rushed ahead and began to look around for something; I heard something rustle as did Naruto, and so he threw a shuriken at whatever it was.

"There." Naruto stated. It was silent for a few minutes until I closed my book and stared at the spot in a suspicious manner.

"Heh. Just a rat." Naruto stated as he made a strange pose and tried to play it off.

"Hmmm… I think you hit it or somewhere near it to scare it off as well, I had heard the rustling as well." I told Naruto as Kakashi held his hands up in a nervous manner.

"Hey, please don't randomly throw Shuriken, it's seriously dangerous." Kakashi stated.

"Hey Midget, stop acting like a moron." Tazuna stated, I sent him a glare and he actually seemed scared for a second and huffed quietly as I heard the rustling again. This time I threw a shuriken and I hear it hit a tree trunk with a thunk.

"I think I got it." I quietly stated as Kakashi went to check as Naruto started to complain to me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" Naruto quietly whined to me. I chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, a strange tingling went up my arm and I sighed.

'I jinxed myself….Oh my god I Jinxed myself, I better not meet minato until the time is right, I better fucking not…' I stated as I began to pull my memories from my world and pushed them into a lock box that no one searching my mind would be able to find. If someone did get stuck in my mind, it would be better if they didn't know of 'Rin'. I fucking hope I wasn't going down that fanfiction route.

"Oh shit, I hit an adorable rabbit!?" I stated as I rushed to hug the rabbit, mentally noting the white fur, "I'm sorry you adorable creature!" Naruto was also apologizing to the rabbit since he had also thrown Shuriken at the rabbit. I spread out my chakra and I moved to look to where I felt a powerful chakra signature I quickly moved just as Kakashi went to warn us.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi ordered, I grabbed Naruto on my way down and kept a hold on the rabbit, which was currently nuzzling into my nonexistent chest. A sword flew over our heads and got stuck into a nearby tree with a thunk. We all stood up and I placed the rabbit on the ground so it could run away.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said as I put an arm out to stop a charging Naruto.

"Naruto, he's a bit too out of our league at the moment, he's at least at the level of a Jonin." I told Naruto.

"Everyone get back and protect the client." Kakashi told us as we all moved back towards Tazuna. Kakashi grabbed his Hitai-ate and pulled it up. The red color of the sharingan was shown to all of us.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi, sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza stated, I was trying not to look at his body, why do most ninjas have good bodies, good looks, or glorious hair? Why? Is it because of the fact that it's an anime or what, but damn is it an improvement of the guy's I'm used to seeing. I could definitely get used to this.

'Yup, definitely something a twelve year old girl thinks about, no I don't have daddy issues, just a nineteen year old woman inside of a twelve year old.' I thought as I kept a calm face and ignored my perverted thoughts.

"Do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here." Kakashi told us as we formed a diamond around Tazuna.

"Zabuza first…Fight me." Kakashi stated.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan." Zabuza stated, "I'm honored."

"What's a sharingan?!" Naruto loudly asked.

"It's a kekkei genkai that belongs to the Uchiha family; it allows the person to copy any jutsu…" I stated as Sasuke sent me a look before nodding, saying that I had been right. At least it seems that he's beginning to respect me.

"When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook, it included information on you." Zabuza stated, "And it said that you had copied over a thousand jutsu…the copy ninja Kakashi."

Zabuza crouched down on the sword stuck in the tree.

'What is he a monkey?' I thought in amusement.

"Now, let's end all the talking." Zabuza stated, "I have to kill that old man. Though it seems that I have to beat you first Kakashi." He quickly moved and reappeared on the surface of the water. I felt him release a ton of chakra as mist began to flow through the area.

"Where'd he go?" I questioned as I could no longer find his chakra signature.

"He'll come after me first, Zabuza in an expert in silent killing, you wouldn't even notice until you're already dead." Kakashi stated, "It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly, you guys be careful." I nodded and held up my hand that had senbon between the fingers.

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto stated. I nodded in agreement as the mist started to surround us.

"Eight choices, liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and heart. Which should I go after?" Zabuza's voice echoed around us. I felt cold sweat go down my neck as Kakashi let out his killer intent. It was like a person was choking me, it was suffocating to be around and I felt as though I was going to be killed.

"Sasuke, Saku, don't worry." Kakashi stated, "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I won't let my comrades die." I flushed slightly, why does Kakashi have to be so adorable when he smiles.

'Remember twelve years old, he's also my teacher.' I thought as I cleared my head as I was shocked by Zabuza appearing behind us. In my shock I decked him in the face, with a non senbon holding hand of course. I had chakra behind my fist from my surprise. I actually got the real Zabuza as he flew away from us.

"I hit him…" I stated as it finally set in that I had been able to hit Zabuza.

"Uhh… Nice hit Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated with a grin.

"I'm dead…oh shit, I'm so dead." I began to mutter as Zabuza got up to his feet. He went to slice me only for Kakashi to stab him in the stomach, water poured from the wound that Kakashi had created. I started to calm down I felt Zabuza behind me and my eyes widened as a foot made contact with my side. I hit a tree and I felt pain erupt from the back of my head as everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up to a splitting head ache. I looked to my left to see a waking Kakashi. I stretched slightly and enjoyed the popping of my back. I spread my chakra around to see if anything was broken, no, I was just knocked unconscious. I sighed.

"I hate Zabuza with a passion, he's an asshole…" I stated as I decided to get up, glad to see that I was still dressed, though I was missing my short sleeved hooded shirt, instead my spandex suit was showing, it cut off at the shoulders. I wasn't too worried about anything.

"Maa, Sensei, are you alright?" I asked the white haired Jonin. It took him a few moments before he moved and I was engulfed in a hug.

"You idiot, why didn't you let me take care of it?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't like being startled, lashing out is a kneejerk reaction, I apologize." I stated as he let me go to cuff me on the back of the head I held the spot as the throbbing in my head got worse, "Dude…. That made it hurt even more… Anyway how long was I out for?" I asked.

"A week." Kakashi told me. I sighed in defeat.

"Man I suck, I need to train more… well in speed." I muttered to myself as I pulled on my shirt. I got to meet Inari and Tsunami, they were nice people, better than Tazuna to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

(Also I've always wanted to create a Kekkei genkai so I will: D) I also have an explanation for any weird shit that happens in this story: I love creating bullshit plot lines so yay.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I glared at Kakashi as I once again went into the water. Since I already knew tree walking he was teaching me water walking so far I was doing a terrible job. I've gone into the water about five times. Kakashi was chuckling to himself quietly.

'Think you idiot, what is it about water walking…OH yeah keep the chakra inconsistent, water is always moving and changing.' I thought as it struck me. I climbed out of the water and onto dry land again. I sighed and concentrated my chakra and took one step on the water, keeping the chakra that went to my feet inconsistent. I stood on the water for a few minutes and began to walk over the water's surface.

"Oh my god, I'm now a religious figure, fear me." I stated with a silly grin on my face as I began to enjoy walking on the water. I then began to run around, enjoying how easy it was to walk on water once you had the hang of it.

'Zabuza let me off easy, why did he not slice me in half…' I thought as I slowed down and began to brood slightly as I walked around. I sighed, hoping that I could do better than what I showed.

'Is this training what I get for waking up before the boys?' I thought as I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Kakashi.

"I'm going to go teach them how to tree walk, feel free to continue water walking, just don't overexert yourself." Kakashi warned me. I nodded and he quickly left the area. I sighed and then felt around with my chakra. He was gone so I decided to sit down on the water and rubbed at my eyes.

'I need to stop waking up before the boys.' I thought as I slightly stretched and looked around, ignoring the slight sting that was happening in my eyes because of my stupid idea yesterday, the excess of chakra in my eyes had caused them to become irritated. I know that a kekkei genkai is usually genetic, or sometimes only for one person, but how were they created, a mutation in the genetic code perhaps. I sighed as I scratched the back of my head in frustration. I rolled my shoulders and got up from the water, I should probably head back to the boys.

In all honesty watching these two attempts to walk up the trees and failing, was humorous, I can see why Kakashi had been laughing whenever I fell into the water. I decided to watch as Naruto fell once again, but I wouldn't tell him anything, it would hurt his pride way too much if I jumped in without a good reason.

'Men.' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Umm… Could you give me some tips Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"Yeah, the key is to keep the amount of chakra channeled to your feet constant, but a moderate amount, too much and you break the tree and fall, too little and you slip off." I informed him before he nodded. I smiled and left to go back to the base. Maybe tomorrow would be good.

* * *

'Why is Kakashi staring at me?' I thought in confusion as I trained outside in the earlier morning.

"Maa, did I do something wrong?" I asked, making a concerned face. The dude was beginning to freak me out a little bit, the handsome devil. Kakashi blinked and sighed.

"No, I'm just wondering what goes through your head sometimes." Kakashi stated, I made a face and stopped working out.

"What consist of a kekkei genkai and if one could be created, that's been intriguing me for a while actually. It sounds interesting." I told him with a shrug before I went with Tazuna to guard him on the bridge. I yawned quietly as they continued to work on the bridge.

"You sure seem bored all by yourself." Tazuna stated.

"Not really, just tired sir." I told him.

"Where's that one blonde kid and the other one?" Tazuna asked me.

"They're attempting to tree walk still." I stated with a shrug.

"You don't have to?"

"Maa, I already know how to and I learned water walking instead."

"Really?"

"Yeah, is there any way I can help around here?"

"Hey, Tazuna!" A man called as Tazuna was about to answer my question.

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and…can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi asked.

"Why is that?" Tazuna asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"Tazuna we've been close for a long time now," Giichi stated, "I want to help you, but if we continue this Gato will notice us, and if you get killed then what's the point? Why don't we quit now…"

"I can't do that, this bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we started building together believing it would bring resources into our super poor country." Tazuna responded, I watched this with slight interest.

"But if we lose our lives…" Giichi stated.

"It's already noon, let's stop for today, Giichi you don't have to come tomorrow." Tazuna told the man.

I walked with Tazuna inside of the village, it was a sad sight people walked around with signs that stated as they would do any job. Kids were starving and thieves ran around the streets. We went to a large store and stopped outside of it.

"Here we are." Tazuna told me.

"Welcome." The owner said to us, I looked around, where there should be tons of food there was nothing, there was a few things of vegetables and little to no meat. I sighed in sadness as I stood behind Tazuna. I narrowed my eyes as a man with a hat reached for my bag, I grasped his wrists and a snapping sound was heard.

"Tch, maybe next time you won't reach for a girl's ass sir." I stated as I huffed quietly Tazuna blinked in amazement as he paid for what he needed. We then left the shop and I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I kept my guard up. A hand on the back of my shirt got my attention. I turned to see a child standing there with his hands held out in a begging motion. I felt my heart squeeze a little bit as my anger towards Gato grew.

"Here, share it with your friends." I said as I placed a large bag of candy in his hands, he nodded and ran off with the largest smile on his face.

"It's been like this since Gato came. All the adults have lost hope, that's why we now need that bridge," Tazuna began to tell me, "A symbol of courage, we need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge can be completed, the city will return to that time and the people will return to how they used to be."

"I can't wait to see that day." I quietly stated. Tazuna chuckled at something.

"And here I thought you were apathetic to everything." Tazuna told me. I sent him a look.

"I have a soft spot for children sue me." I stated while making a weird face as we began to walk back to his home. I helped Tazuna's daughter make dinner as the two idiots, I mean my loveable teammates walked back into the house covered in dirt and scratches.

"Maa, stop moving and let me heal you two idiots." I stated and began to heal Naruto first, he had the most damage done to his body, Iryo jutsus were rather easy to learn, and the only problem was how much chakra they used. Naruto looked amazed when his scratches and bruises began to heal up.

"Rin…" I heard Kakashi breath out; I looked to him at the mention of my name. The next words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Did you need something sensei?" I asked. He looked as if he had seen a ghost and shook his head dismissively. I then moved to Sasuke and began to heal him us as Naruto began to chat my ear off.

"Sakura-chan that was so cool Dattebayo!" Naruto told me, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I read about it." I told him. Sasuke was glaring at me and I decided to let him now that he needed to stop with my own glare. He kept his up for a few more minutes until he seemed to become unnerved at how I could glare, it took years to perfect the perfect death glare, I was always going to abuse it. I continued to glare and I could tell that he was starting to pale slightly.

"Sakura-chan, you're scaring the teme." Naruto told me, even he sounded scared.

"Maa, sorry, but I was wondering if he knew what it was liked to be glared at for no reason." I stated as I returned to my lazy ways. We then sat down for dinner and began to eat. Sasuke and Naruto made it a competition of course as I sat next to Kakashi and kept my eyes away from him, I wasn't going to make him uncomfortable with trying to see his face.

"More!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"NO! No more for you two! I know you need your strength but you need to let the food settle in your stomachs!" I scolded the two in annoyance, they jumped slightly and nodded, Inari looked amazed at the fact that they listened to me; I raised a brow at him before I returned to eating my food.

"Maa, Inari-kun, I was wondering if you could tell me about the torn picture on the wall, you've been staring at it since dinner started." I stated, "Who was torn out?"

"My husband." Tsunami quietly told us.

"And the man called the hero of the city." Tazuna told us. Inari stood up and walked away from the table.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked, Inari ignored her and went through a door, slamming it close, "Inari! Father I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari." Tsunami followed after her son.

"EXPLAIN!" I stated in my best impression of a Dalek from doctor who.

"Inari had a father not related by blood, they were very close like a real father and son, Inari would laugh a lot back then." Tazuna said as he began to tremble as tears started to form in his eyes, "But….Inari changed since the incident with his father." I handed him a tissue and he accepted it.

"The word courage has been stolen from the people of this island and from inari, even since that day because of that incident." Tazuna told us.

"That incident?" Kakashi asked.

"What happened to Inari?" I asked.

"Before I get to that, I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city." Tazuna told us.

"Hero?" Naruto asked as he leaned on the table.

"It was about three years ago when Inari met that man, he was saving his dog Pochi when he was pushed into the water, Inari couldn't swim and was going to drown until that man saved him. His name was Kaiza, a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became part of the family. And Kaiza was also a man the city needed. Kaiza was called a hero by the people of this city, and Inari could not have been prouder of his father, but Gato came to this city…"

"And then this incident happened?" Kakashi asked as I tensed up and clenched my fist until I felt my nails cut into the soft flesh of my palms, "What exactly happened?"

"In front of everyone, Kaiza was put to death by Gato." Tazuna told us.

"From that day Inari changed as did Tsunami and the whole city." Tazuna stated, Naruto stood up and went to walk, only to fall onto his face.

"Maa, I may have healed your injuries but your body is tired." I told him.

"You might want to take the day off, you've released too much Chakra, if you release anymore you could die." Kakashi sated.

"I'm going to prove it," Naruto told us, I smiled at him slightly, "I'm going to prove, that in this world hero's do exist!"

* * *

It was six days after he told us that. I sighed quietly as I looked down at Naruto as birds pecked at him.

"We told you not to overdo it." I quietly told him as I poked his cheek slightly. I noticed a girl? Boy? No a Haku looking at us, I smiled shyly at him and waved a greeting as I continued to try and wake Naruto up.

"Is everything all right?" Haku asked me.

"Maa, I can't wake my teammate up, he overexerted himself." I told him as I shyly scratched my cheek before a thought came to me, "Maa Naruto, if you don't wake up sensei said that you're not allowed to have any more ramen since you overdid it."

"No!" Naruto stated as he bolted up and turned to me with tears running down his face.

"Sorry Naruto I was just trying to wake you up." I told him as Haku seemed to try not to laugh.

"You're so mean Sakura-chan, who's this Nee-chan?" Naruto asked. I kept a straight face as it was my turn not to laugh.

"My new friend here seemed to be worried about you, I never got to ask your name, sorry about that." I stated as I shyly rubbed the back of my head, Haku was such a sweetheart in the manga and anime and super adorable to boot.

"Tanaka." Haku told me in his quiet voice.

"My name is Sakura, but I prefer to go by the nickname Rin." I stated with a smile as Haku stood up and began to leave.

"By the way, I'm a boy." Haku told Naruto who made a horrified face as I laughed at it.

"You couldn't tell Naruto?" I asked. I then thought of something, maybe I should change my name. I nodded to myself at that and I knew it would be a rather good idea.

"He's prettier than you Rin-chan." Naruto stated. I stopped in my loud cackling and looked at him.

"So you do listen to me, that's amazing." I stated as my eyebrows rose in my amazement, "I was planning on changing my name to that soon, so I'm glad to see it catching on. Now let's work on your guy's tree walking." I turned to see a surprised Sasuke standing there before he sighed and I started to lecture the two on how to walk on the tree before demonstrating how. The two finally climbed up the tree as Kakashi hobbled towards the area and looked around. I nodded to Sasuke who tossed a Kunai at the feet of our sensei.

"Morning Sensei!" I yelled down at the silver haired man. He gave a lazy wave to us. Naruto got up and decided to play a prank and pretend to fall off, laughing when Kakashi made a concerned face.

"Ha-ha, you fell for it!" Naruto stated as he then fell off. I easily caught him and landed, creating a crater where I did. Kakashi made a slightly scared face as Naruto laughed weakly. I sighed as Sasuke made an appearance as I put Naruto down.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you earlier, but, why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?" Tazuna asked Kakashi as we sat on his back so he could do push up's with just one bloody finger. I was trying to ignore the glorious movement of his muscles.

'Calm down nineteen year old brain.' I thought to myself as I continued to prevail in not blushing like a mad school girl, even though it would've been totally normal, hell it was hard to focus on my book about puppets every time he did a push up.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous, below the courageous there is nothing. Those are the previous Hokage's words." Kakashi stated, "That is the way of the shinobi, Shinobi's don't move because of money alone."

"Don't worry too much Tazuna-san, we'll follow this mission through, that's our ninja way." I stated with a small smile as I used chakra to stick to Kakashi's back as he sat up. He sent me a look and I grinned at him in return.

I left to train against a clone. On water. Needless to say I've been at it all day and I didn't stop until I was laying on the surface of the water, staring at the sky.

'I feel complete…How strange, it used to feel as though a part of me was missing.' I thought as the sweat that was going down my face hit my eyes. The sting caused tears to appear and I let them fall to clean my eyes out. Hopefully I can learn why I am in this body, there must be a reason and not because I made a wish. The murmuring in the back of my head started again and this time, I allowed it to be heard.

'Honestly children these days are so rude, it seems as though you are finally allowing me to talk to you Sakurin.' A female's voice stated.

'Who are you?' I questioned in my mind.

'I am Yuki, the person who caused all of this to happen Hime.' The woman's voice stated.

'Hime? I'm hardly a princess.' I stated with a snort.

'Tch, let me just explain, it was during the first Shinobi war, you were dying…so I split your soul into two pieces and sent them through time and space. Let me just say, being the inner of a fangirl was a little fun, though I missed your cynical thinking.' Yuki told me.

'It makes more sense than just wishing, I knew tons of people who wished similar things and it never happened…but why is it I'm more Rin than Sakura?' I asked. Yuki hummed quietly as the waves continued to move my body, I sent a look towards Kakashi and Inari sitting on the deck have a quiet conversation.

'Because during the combining of two souls, the stronger soul will usually be the victor, the soul of Rin, was older and more cynical of the world, something a shinobi would be, the soul of Sakura was childish but smart, she could figure out distance like you could figure out medical advancements. You've noticed that you are having trouble controlling your fangirl moments than you used to you ice cube.' Yuki stated as my face became one of understanding, I groaned as she began to cackle in the back of my mind.

'It explains so fucking much!' I stated in my mind as I ran a hand down my face.

'Hn, it seems as though my time in your mind is coming to an end, I must warn you, the kekkei genkai, yes you have one so don't even try to interrupt Hime, you possess will help you on your way to becoming strong enough to live through the life of a shinobi and all the way through the war, no spoilers from me, but I know that you being a whole soul will change everything and keep fangirling, it makes you seem normal, but trust me Kakashi's face is to die for. You won't gain your Kekkei genkai until you absolutely need it so have fun being normal Hime.' Yuki stated as her voice began to grow faint. I sighed and looked up at said man.

"Yo." I greeted as I held up a hand in greeting with a smirk. He leaned over and looked down into my eyes, "Keep doing that and I'll say something weird to get you to go away sensei." It was a threat that I will and can carry out.

"You answer to the name Rin….why?" Kakashi asked.

"I like the name, besides I was planning on changing my name, have been for a long time." I quietly said, Kakashi sat down and I sighed quietly, "I remind you of a teammate you either knew or lost don't I?"

"You do, but you remind me of myself as well, the brooding from a while ago told me that." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Maa, so harsh, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow… Sensei, what if something does happen, Zabuza isn't dead and he's a strong opponent." I stated.

"Leave it to me then." Kakashi said, he had a true smile on his face.

"Hn…. I shall do that then. I really need to create a puppet soon." I said, muttering the last part to myself.

"So you really are reading about puppetry." Kakashi stated.

"And sword play, Fuinjutsu, Iryo Justus's, and genjutsu. I'm interested in everything, having a variety can be a good thing…Maybe I can find a summoning contract one of these days. Maybe dogs or toads, hell even slugs would be hella rad." I stated with a grin.

"Hella?" Kakashi asked.

"Maa, let me speak the way I want." I stated with a face. He shook his head and I got up, my body completely soaked from training on the surface of the water, "I need to get going, otherwise I'm going to fall in due to my chakra emptying, I don't want that to happen so good night Sensei."

* * *

"Please take care of Naruto, he pushed his body to the limit, I would be amazed if he was up and moving anytime soon." Kakashi stated as we headed out with Tazuna today.

"Ok, let's get going." Tazuna stated.

"Yosh!" I stated with a grin as I put my arms behind my head. It was a twenty minute walk and what awaited us was injured men. I pulled out a few senbon and used my chakra to look around for enemies.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked.

"A monster…" One of the injured men stated. Mist rolled in as we got into positions around Tazuna to protect him.

"Here they come!" Kakashi yelled. I held up my senbon in anticipation for the upcoming fight. I gravely smiled as Kakashi met my eyes before I went back to scoping what I could see.

"Long time no see Kakashi, I see you're still with those brats…They're shaking again, poor kids." Zabuza taunted as I let out a snort. Sasuke and I smirked in unison, a terrifying thing to behold.

"We're shaking from excitement." Sasuke stated as a ton of Zabuza appeared out of the mist.

"Do it, Sasuke and Rin." Kakashi told us, I smiled at the use of my soon to be name again. I threw my senbon, chakra strings attached of course, through many of the Zabuza clones. Sasuke went at them with his kunai and we eventually took care of all of them water dropping to the floor of the bridge. Sasuke and I looked right at Zabuza and Haku; I sighed a little bit and steeled my nerves.

"They saw through our water clones, the brats have grown. It looks like rivals have appeared he, Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"It does indeed." Haku said his soft voice cold. I closed my eyes slightly taking a deep breath before opening them again, eyeing my enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

And now to time when I write these things, Thank you my one review! Nakamura1miu, thank you for that review you lovely person! I'm glad you like the story I write when I've had no sleep and am up in the middle of the night!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"It seems our thinking was right on the mark." Kakashi stated as I nodded, "that masked one…He's obviously Zabuza's comrade standing right next to him and all."

"We'll fight him right Sasuke?" I asked, he sighed but nodded slightly, maybe he's finally seeing the reward in teamwork. Hopefully he can get over his revenge and not repopulate.

"An impressive duo, even though the water clones only have one tenth the strength of the original." Haku stated. I got a kunai ready and held it up, ready to defend myself if needed.

"But we have gained the first advantage, go." Zabuza ordered, Haku disappeared in a whirlpool and landed to our left, me and Sasuke reacted and began to swing our kunai towards the boy, since I'm mentally older I have the right to call him a boy. He blocked our attack with senbon and we glared at each other.

"Rin, Sasuke, keep on your toes." Kakashi ordered us; I was honestly surprised he didn't call me to stand on the sideline like he did to sakura in the manga and anime.

"Maa, of course sensei." I stated, glad that he was using the name I preferred to go by, I'm pretty sure he spent the whole night getting used to it, like he would if he met a child named Obito or Minato.

"I don't want to kill you two, but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku asked.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke stated.

"I see, but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages." Haku told us.

"The water on the ground…and the fact that he has occupied our arms…" I stated sending Sasuke a look, he looked slightly surprised when Haku pushed me back a little bit and held up his hand to his mask covered face.

"You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Haku stated, I made a face as the water on the ground became needles, Sasuke and I shared a look as we jumped up using our chakra. Haku jumped back a few feet as Sasuke and I threw shuriken and Senbon at him.

"You're pretty slow." Sasuke stated as we landed behind Haku.

"Maa, from now on," I began in a playful tone before it dropped and became deadly, "you will only be able to run from my attacks." We then began to attack him; he dodged by using his arms. We tossed our Kunai and Haku ducked down to doge it. We then gave twin kicks towards his face. We hit and Haku flew back with blood coming from under the mask.

"Looks like we have the advantage in speed." Sasuke said as we kept our guard up.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats." Sasuke is Leaf Village's number one rookie, Rin is one of the brightest and fastest in the village, and the other one is the show-off hyper-active number one loudest ninja in the village." Kakashi stated. Zabuza began to laugh and I narrowed my eyes even further, what was his endgame again, letting Haku die? Not going to happen anytime soon.

"Haku, do you realize that we'll be driven back at this rate?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, we can't have that." Haku stated as he made a familiar hand sign, it got colder all of a sudden and I them remembered Haku's kekkei genkai. The ice mirrors surrounded us.

"Well shall I begin?" Haku asked us.

"What….What are these mirrors?" Sasuke asked, I got out two more Kunai's and held them up to be ready to protect myself and hopefully Sasuke.

"I'll show you my real speed." Haku stated. I held up my kunai as Senbon flew at us at such a speed that I was unable to get most of them from how fast they were, Sasuke gave a yell as I let out a strained sound as my legs were all cut up.

"Sasuke, Rin!" I heard Kakashi yell out. I began to start dodging each one of them and stood above Sasuke and started to deflect the Senbon.

'Must get faster…I…Can't let my teammate's get hurt.' I thought as I went through the movement of deflecting the Kunai at the speed that they were thrown, honestly what was all that training for if I couldn't do anything; I refuse to be useless, I absolutely refuse! There was a crashing sound and we were given a break from all the senbon, I began to pull them out from Sasuke's body and began to heal him, I felt the blood dripping from my arms and legs as I continued to heal my teammate.

"Rin, save your chakra for after the fight." Sasuke told me. I sighed but nodded as I helped him stand.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived Dattebayo!" Naruto stated.

"That dobe." Sasuke quietly said.

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine. The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!" Naruto shouted. I made a face.

'Is he self-aware or is he going by what TV and books say?' I thought as I sighed quietly, ignoring the smell of blood. Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto but Haku stopped them, we all looked at Haku in surprise.

"Haku what is this?" Zabuza is not amused, that could be a TV show, and I would watch it.

"Zabuza-san, these kids, please let me fight them my way." Haku stated.

"So you don't want me to interfere Haku? You're as soft as always." Zabuza stated. Sasuke and I looked at our wounds and I realized that Haku never really aimed to kill, only to maim. I looked at Naruto as he appeared before us.

"Yo! I came to save you two, Dattebayo!" Naruto told us.

"Naruto you shouldn't have entered the mirrors." I told him.

"You Dobe! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors!? Damn it! I don't care anymore you're an idiot!" Sasuke stated.

"What did you say Teme!? I come to save you and this is what I get? "Naruto asked.

"Will you two get it together all ready!?" I asked, making my voice heard. Haku entered the mirrors again.

"Over here." Haku stated. Sasuke turned and I knew what his idea would be, the fire ball jutsu.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke used his technique and I was surprised to see the grand fireball instead of the regular fireball.

"It didn't do anything." Naruto stated, I then got an idea and checked my chakra levels, it was safe to use the chakra laced punches for a while.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." Haku stated before I ran and punched the mirror, making sure to make a sonic boom to crush the remaining mirrors. It didn't work though, and I jumped back to the two boys.

"Even I thought that would work." Sasuke quietly told me.

"Thanks, I didn't realize that the mirrors are made of Chakra, one of the reasons why it didn't work." I stated as the three of us got ready for Haku's attack. We all made sounds of pain this time as our bodies were stabbed by Haku's senbon.

"Where's the real one?" Naruto asked.

"Trying to follow with your eyes is impossible. You will never be able to catch me." Haku told us.

"Bah, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto stated as I picked myself up from the floor, blood coming from a particularly nasty cut above my right eye. Naruto and a few hundred clones jumped up towards the mirrors, only to be cut down by Haku.

"Naruto!" I yelled out to the blonde as he fell back towards us. I caught him before he hit the ground.

"This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow motion." Haku told us, what I wouldn't give for the hiraishin that Minato used, that would be very handy during this fight to be honest.

"Damn it." Naruto stated as he glared at the floor, "So what! I can't die here, I have a dream I must fulfill."

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me," Haku stated, "If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to connect our dreams."

"Hn…" I quietly said as I wiped blood from my eye.

"Me, for my dream, and you for your dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream." Haku told us, "For that, I can become a shinobi, I can kill you."

'I half expect to hear lilium, it fits him…' I thought as I sadly looked at Haku. The three of us shared a look before smirking. We ignored what was going on outside of the mirrors.

"Damn! Hey Sasuke, Rin, all we're doing is running around." Naruto stated.

"Be quiet and get up, I can't watch over you too." Sasuke growled to Naruto as I helped the loud blonde up.

"We are going to be hit, just try to avoid serious wounds." I told Naruto, he looked at me in surprise and I gave him a strained smile.

"There must be a limit to his chakra…"Sasuke stated. We went to move and more senbon went through our bodies. I winced as one went through my shoulder. I was breathing heavily due to so much blood being lost.

"Damn this is bad…" I grumbled as I stood up. I could almost hear the bullies laughing at me for being too slow, I could remember everything that I went through during this age, I had just joined a new school in japan when I wanted to run, I always enjoyed the idea of running of being fast, no way I was going to remember that right now.

"You move well." Haku stated, "But this time I'll stop you." Haku took aim and I noticed that he was beginning to be able to read, Sasuke easily dodged his attack but my leg got cut up by a few of the senbon. I hissed and looked towards Sasuke, he had the sharingan.

"You are…. I see you are also from an advanced bloodline." Haku stated, "Then I can't fight for much longer, my jutsu uses up a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed. Most likely the longer this fight goes the better you will be able to read my movements. If your eyes are starting to catch me…then this is the end." I noticed that Haku was heading towards Naruto and I got up to be a barrier to protect Naruto, I wasn't the only one with that idea. I pushed chakra to my fist and decked Haku in the face; he flew back as Senbon pierced my body.

"Geez…all you ever do is get in the way." Sakura stated as Naruto woke up.

"Harsh man…." I barely stated as I felt everything move slower.

"Rin! Sasuke! You-!" Naruto began before he cut himself off. I looked back to Naruto.

"Maa…..What's…What's with the face Naruto?" I asked through different pants.

"Why?" Naruto asked us.

"Pft…I hated you…" Sasuke stated.

"You're my…teammate and best friend…" I told Naruto. I saw the tears in his eyes and I gave him a tired smile. I began to pull the senbon out of my body and heal myself with my chakra, I was going to regret doing it, but I need to be up so I could stop Naruto if he lost control.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!" Naruto shouted at us.

"Yes…But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." I told him as I began to quickly heal.

"I don't know. My body just moved on its own…" Sasuke said before he fell over. Naruto caught him. I knelt down and began to pull a few of the senbon out of Sasuke, "That man…My brother…I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him, don't die also." Sasuke then fainted. I felt tears well up in my eyes as they began to show up in Naruto's as well.

"She landed a blow on me and without flinching, he died to protect you. TO protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, they were still able to jump in. They are shinobi who deserve respect." Haku stated as I began to pull out the senbon with faster hands. My chakra was dwindling but I wouldn't let that stop me from saving a friend, I only had one of those back in my other life….Now I have two. I wasn't going to lose one of them.

"Is this the first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi." Haku stated.

"Rin…" Naruto quietly said.

"I will heal him until I have little to no chakra left, I can't run out or else I will die." I quietly responded to him.

"Shut up." Naruto told Haku as I pulled out the last Senbon in Sasuke. I then began to heal Sasuke to the best of my abilities. I had healed myself to the point where I wouldn't die from blood loss and most of them were scabbed over, I would have to do the same with some of the worse on Sasuke. I noticed Naruto's eyes and I felt a shiver go down my spine, the Kyuubi, Kurama I could feel his presence from Naruto, I also felt a second one along with that one, but I had no clue who it was. I got hit with a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra and I felt like I had been energized, I blinked and continued to heal Sasuke; it surprised me that the Kyuubi's chakra had energized me instead of harming me. I didn't question it as Naruto stood up as the cuts on his body healed up with smoke coming from them.

"Nar-to?" I quietly questioned as said bow crouched and then rushed towards Haku. Haku threw more Senbon at him but he dodged each and every one of them. I felt my blood run cold when I caught sight of his eyes when he turned to look at Haku. Haku went to end the fight but Naruto caught onto his wrist and decked him so hard in the face that Haku went crashing through his own mirrors. I healed up Sasuke the rest of the way and I then rushed to Naruto. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Naruto…..Please calm down…" I quietly told him. His breathing started to become regular as Haku's mask broke and fell to the ground. Naruto had been ready to punch him when I hugged him from behind.

"You…You're from that time…" Naruto stated.

"Why did you stop? Why did you stop him?" Haku asked us, "I killed your precious friend yet you can't kill me?" Fuck it I'm decking him again. I brought my fist back in unison with Naruto and punched Haku in the face.

"I healed him to the best of my abilities, but that's for injuring him in the first place." I stated as the strain of the battle finally caught up to me and I fell onto my knees gasping for breath.

"What happened to your intensity, you can't kill me with that." Haku stated, "There are people who make this mistake, not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them leave with just their lives….can you understand not having a dream not being needed by anyone the pain of simply living."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked as Naruto helped me up.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi; you have taken away my reason for existing." Haku answered us with a smile.

"BULLSHIT! IF HE CAN'T SEE YOUR WORTH AS A PERSON THEN HE IS NOT WORTH DYING FOR, YOU ARE A PERSON AND NOT A TOOL!" I shouted at Haku, surprising Naruto since that was the first time he had ever heard me yell at someone like that, it must've been a while since "Sakura" yelled at someone.

"I had people very dear to me a long time ago, my parents." Haku told us, "I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist, I was happy my parents were very kind people, but when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world something happened… this blood."

"The Mizukage wanted those with a kekkei genkai dead, you and your mother shared the same power….didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, my father killed my mother and then tried to kill me, my mother was from one of these blood lines, my father discovered this, when I realized what I had done, I had killed him my own father, and at that time I thought of myself as…no….I had a choice but to think that and I realized the most painful thing." Haku told us.

"Most painful thing?" Naruto asked.

"That in this world I am a person who is unwanted…" Haku stated, "you say you want to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you, now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you? Zabuza-san took me in knowing I was a person of the advanced bloodline this blood that everyone hated he desired it…I was so happy." Haku started to cry and I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Naruto-kun, Rin-chan…Please kill me." Haku stated.

"Nah…" I stated.

"Please hurry and kill me…" Haku stated, "Why are you hesitating?"  
"I don't understand is being strong the only reason for you to be alive?!" Naruto asked, "Something other than fighting you could have been acknowledged for something else."

"The day I met you two in the forest, I thought you were like me…You should be able to understand." Haku stated.

"Is this the only way?" I asked more tears going down my face and hitting the ground.

"Yes." Haku said as Naruto helped me back onto the ground.

"Please fulfill your own dreams" Haku told us. Haku then made a surprised face and I attached a chakra string to Kakashi's arm and stopped his attack on Zabuza, I then fell forward as I was finally drained completely, my chakra string disappeared. Zabuza looked surprised to see Haku standing where the attack would've hit, if I hadn't interfered.

"Why?" Haku quietly asked.

"Because of how stupid this whole thing is, you two do know that the last Mizukage is dead right?" I asked as Naruto ran back towards me and pulled me back to my feet, "You have much more worth to your life than you think Haku."

"Rin-chan is right! This fight is meaningless!" Naruto stated, I ignored how loud his voice was next to my ear, "HAKU IS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU'VE BEEN USING HIM THE WHOLE TIME!"

Zabuza stared at us and I could see how guilty he looked as Haku looked at us in surprise. Haku's eyes softened at me and I smiled a tired smile.

"The last Mizukage is dead?" Zabuza finally asked me.

"Yes, a few years ago the people revolted, why not do jobs in the land of water to get rid of your criminal record and then go back to the Mizukage, you'd make way more money then you are now. Besides Gato is here and about to double cross you." I stated. Zabuza blinked slightly as we heard something clunk on the wood.

"Oh? Are you getting your assed kicked?" Gato asked, "How disappointing Zabuza."  
"I can't believe the squirt was right," Zabuza muttered looking at me before turning back to Gato, Kakashi moved towards Naruto and I, "what do you want Gato?"

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked us.

"Exhausted beyond belief, but I will live, and so will Sasuke, I healed him completely." I reported back to him as Tazuna came up to us.

"The plan changed, well, actually planned to do this from the beginning, Zabuza; I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you any money." Gato stated.

"Before you ask… I know Gato's type from the news and fiction…" I stated as Naruto handed me over to Tazuna, "I know you summoned your ninken, are any around, I wish to give them some love." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"You will definitely be fine." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi, this fight is over, now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna…I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza stated as Haku looked at him to make sure he would live.

"Tazuna, can you take the kids back and keep them away from this?" Kakashi asked, Tazuna nodded and he went away from the battle.

"Your right?" Kakashi stated. Gato smacked Haku with his cane.

"What the hell you bastard!" Naruto yelled at the man, even I was glaring at Gato.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU'RE HIS FRIEND ZABUZA!" I yelled at Zabuza, "HE FUCKING LOVES YOU TO THE POINT WHERE HE WOULD DIE FOR YOU! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!? DO YOU REALLY NOT FEEL ANYTHING! IF I EVER BECAME AS STRONG AS YOU, I'D CARE THAT SOMEONE CARED ABOUT ME THAT MUCH AND I WOULD DEFEND THEM TILL I DIED!"

"He was ready to throw his life away for you, without his own dream, he was prepared to die as a tool." Naruto stated as he began to cry. Haku looked at the two of us in surprise as tears began to go down my face.

"You two don't need to say anymore." Zabuza said as he helped Haku up with tears in his eyes, damn we must make good speeches, he turned to me, and "Kid let me borrow your Kunai." I nodded and threw the kunai to him and he caught it while he held his sword in his other hand. Haku and Zabuza took down the entire mob of mercenaries by themselves and my eyes widened. It began to snow and I felt tears go down my face as I noticed Sasuke getting up.

'I made sure Haku lived… I'm glad…' I thought before I fainted due to exhaustion.

* * *

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge but this is super sad." Tazuna stated.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said as I smiled at the old man, my wounds all healed and my chakra replenished. Haku and Zabuza stood back at the bridge.

"Don't worry! We'll come to visit!" Naruto stated as I waved goodbye to Zabuza and Haku, they had decided to stay back and guard the wave country before going back to greet the new Mizukage.

"You better." Inari told us as he began to shake from trying not to cry.

"Inari, you're sad right? It's alright to cry!" Naruto stated.

"I'm not going to cry! But Naruto you van cry too!" Inari yelled.

"Fine…Later…" Naruto stated. I made a face as I noticed that the two had tears going down their face.

"Maa, sensei, why don't we get ramen when we get back to Konoha?" I suggested. Naruto whooped his approval.

"No thanks." Sasuke stated.

"Boy…" I stated as I gave him my death glare, "we all deserve some fucking good ramen." Kakashi stretched my cheek and I moved my glare to him as I made a face.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

* * *

Chapter6

* * *

I am so glad I finally got my name changed, and a puppet. We had just finished a mission and I was currently helping Naruto walk, making sure I didn't hit his elbow against my puppet, that I had affectionately named Hei, a character from an anime called _Darker Than Black_.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself too much." I told Naruto as Sasuke then scoffed.

"Can't take care of yourself?" He asked in a snotty way, I cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Maa, like you should be talking." I told him with a pointed look, after all Naruto and I had managed to stay conscious during the last mission, though it wasn't really his fault.

"Teamwork seems to be suffering lately." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah! You're the one ruining our teamwork teme! Always hogging the spotlight you bastard." Naruto stated.

"That's you, you dobe. If you want me to stop making you look bad, then become stronger." Sasuke stated. I sighed; I really wanted to deck him in the face. I gave Kakashi a look and he sighed.

"Ok, that's it for today. I have to go submit this mission report." Kakashi told us.

"Then I'm going home…" Sasuke stated.

"Maa, why don't we work on our teamwork then instead of doing nothing?" I suggested.

"If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two, frankly your ability is below Naruto." Sasuke stated before I decked him in the face.

"If my ability was below Naruto's then you would've been able to dodge that, I don't care who you are, insult me or Naruto one more damn time and I will make sure that ego of yours will be crushed…Do I make myself clear Sasuke?" I asked my voice deadly and held no hint of companionship, anything that he might've gained from our first B-rank mission was gone, he had lost it the moment he insulted me and Naruto.

"Y-Yes." Sasuke stammered out as he held his jaw, I huffed quietly and held out a hand.

"Good, I hope you remember that." I told him as he took the hand and I helped him up. He then continued on his way home, "Bah that idiot can't get it through that thick skull Naruto! I need a hug from my son." Kakashi was used to this weirdness as I hugged Naruto, I had taken to calling him my son, and it is the fondest way I can be to someone. Kakashi left us alone; I made a face as he left.

"Huh…Naruto, have you noticed the square box following you?" I quietly asked my blonde friend.

"Yeah, noticed them a little while ago, mom." Naruto quietly responded as he teased me with his nickname for me. It had been a few weeks since the mission to the country of waves and I was happy to say that my chakra reserves had grown to be rather large and somewhat impressive. Naruto began to walk as I continued to hug him, I smiled at how strong that he had gotten.

"I act like I'm looking forward but feint!" Naruto stated as he rotated on his heel and pointed at the square box, "What kind of rock is a square with two holes! I see right through that!" The box was lifted to reveal three, well two, adorable children.

"On my god you are absolutely adorable!" I told the little girl with the strange pigtails. She blushed deeply and I smiled at her and remembered something. I had a large bag of candy with me; I enjoy my sweets way too much.

"That's the man I view as my rival." The boy with spiky dark brown hair said, that was Konohamaru, the Sandaimes grandson.

"Oh it's you Konohamaru, what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe we're copying the old you bro!" Konohamaru stated.

"Ah." Naruto said as I released him from my hug.

"What do you mean "ah"? Hey you're cold lately bro!" Konohamaru stated.

"So what did you want?" Naruto asked as I put my hands into my pockets.

"Umm…leader are you free?" the cute little girl asked.

"Nope, I'm training." Naruto stated.

"What?! But you said you'd play ninja with us today." Konohamaru stated.

"Oh...Ha...Oh yeah." Naruto stated.

"Why would a ninja play ninja?" I asked. It finally got Konohamaru's attention.

"Not bad bro." Konohamaru stated a he elbowed Naruto, I inwardly chuckled at that, I honestly saw Naruto as family and I'm guessing that he did as well since he dropped the –chan from my name a few days ago.

"She's not my girlfriend; she's more like my mom or family." Naruto stated.

"You wanted to play Ninja so begin to run, I will try to capture you." I stated with a smile. Konohamaru and his friends nodded and began to run as I then chased after them. Konohamaru ran right into a black cladded sand Nin.

"That hurts." He said. I made a face and I noticed the bae, Temari. I smiled happily before remembering that this was before she was sweet and awesome, she was an enemy at this point of time. I sighed and went to talk with them, "that hurt you little piece of shit." Konohamaru was lifted up by the front of his shirt.

"Maa, that's the hokage's grandson, you might want to put him down or else you won't be able to take the chunin exam." I stated, giving the boy an unimpressed lazy look. Temari sighed and I discreetly hit Kankuro with a rock and shifted into my death glare.

"I'm not kidding, let the kid go." I stated, getting rid of the lazy tone and making it a cold tone. Kankuro released Konohamaru and Konohamaru ran behind me and hid behind my leg.

"I dislike show off's like you." Kankuro stated as he took off a very familiar bundle off his back, I smirked and took mine off my back.

"I dislike those who pick on children for no reason." I said as the bandage around my puppet began to unwrap itself slightly.

"Hey, you're going to use Karasu?" Temari asked as she sent me a look with a slight blush on her face.

"Woah, Rin are you going to use Hei for once? I've been waiting to see how you'll use him." Naruto stated. My eyes flicked to where Gaara was standing upside down on a tree.

"Kankuro stop it." He ordered, slightly surprised to see that I had noticed him first, "You're an embarrassment to our village."

'Say's the person who gets the most ridiculous haircut in gaiden.' I thought as Kankuro seemed slightly scared of his sibling. I put Hei back on my back and I sighed.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic…Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Gaara asked.

"Listen Gaara, they started it…" Kankuro stated before I interrupted him.

"Maa, I'm not usually one for interrupting people, but lying would do no good for you, a child bumped into you, it is your fault as a ninja for not noticing him coming towards you." I stated as I put a hand on Konohamaru's head and he relaxed slightly and went back to his friends. Gaara looked to me and I ignored the killing intent sent my way, I blinked and I smiled softly at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Kankuro said.

"Maa, its fine, just don't pick on any kids and there will be no problems." I stated with a shrug.

"I also would like to apologize." Gaara stated he disappeared in a flurry of sand and reappeared in front of us, "it looks like we got here too early, but we didn't come here to play around."

"That was cool…" I quietly stated. They began to walk away, "wait before you guys go can I get your names please!"

"All of our names?" Temari asked and I nodded with a smile, "I am Sabaku no Temari." She had the most adorable blush on her face.

"Sabaku no Kankuro." Kankuro stated.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara stated.

"I will definitely remember names as awesome as yours." I stated with a grin.

"I'm also interested in your name." Gaara told me, I blinked slightly.

"Haruno Rin. I am happy to meet you; I hope we can be friends." I said with a smile. He seemed surprised at that last part.

"Hey what about me huh?" Naruto asked.

"No interested." Gaara stated as I felt the irony at that, Naruto was going to become his best friend in the world. Naruto cried in to my shoulder and I consoled him with a pat to the back.

"Did I look that weak?" Naruto asked me.

"No, not really." I stated as Konohamaru nodded, "Here. You guys deserve this." I gave Konohamaru and his friends my large bag of candy as they then ran off with happier expressions on their faces. I then decided to go home myself, where no one was waiting for me. I wanted to practice moving my puppet for an hour.

* * *

"How the hell can he be late, I even made sure to be an hour late myself." I stated as I scratched my head slightly.

"Yeah, you're right mom." Naruto stated, "I didn't even get to brush my teeth or wash my face."

"Just remember to do so before going to sleep Naruto." I told him, "You're late Kakashi."

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi stated.

"Same man, same." I stated. I scratched the back of my head as everyone looked at me in surprise, I gave a smile.

"Well, anyway, this is sudden but I nominated you guys for the chunin selection exam." Kakashi stated.

'I still hate the fact that I'm fangirling right now.' I thought in annoyance.

"Really? Great I can get destroyed by someone who uses sand, sounds great." I sarcastically stated.

"You think that makes up for you being late?" Naruto asked.

"Here are your applications." Kakashi stated as he held out papers to us.

"Kakashi Sensei I love you!" Naruto stated as he hugged Kakashi, I also tackled the man so I could get in on the hug.

"Hey will you two let go of me?" Kakashi asked, though it sounded like he didn't care to be honest.

"This is just a nomination; whether you take the exam is up to you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow." Kakashi told us. I was already sure that I was going to sign up, "that is all." Kakashi was gone when I looked up.

"There's going to be a lot of strong people in this thing." I stated as I began to fill out the paper as I walked, a good talent I had.

"Like the guy with the purple tattoos." Naruto stated, Sasuke looked at us in confusion and I smiled at him and stretched slightly.

"Yeah, I hope I can fight against him, to see who the better puppeteer is. He might be since he seemed to be doing it longer than me." I stated.

We stood outside of the academy the next day waiting to turn in the papers.

"Morning Mom!" Naruto greeted me.

"Good morning my son." I stated as I hugged the blonde. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes as we traveled through the building to room 301. There was a commotion and I narrowed my eyes.

"Hah! You plan to take the chunin exam with that? You should quit now." A brown haired boy said.

"You're just a little kid." A second brown haired boy said. Something was off. I squinted at the sign and noticed that it was just the second floor.

"Please just let us through." TenTen stated. One of the brown haired boys slapped her in the face. I bristled slightly at the injustice.

"The chunin exam isn't easy even we have failed it three straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam we've seen it all, and chunin often become captain of military teams. The failure of a mission the death of a comrade that is the entire captain's responsibility, yet kids like you think you can pass?" One of them stated. I stepped up to the door.

"Maa, then you deserved to fail three times, now will you take down the genjutsu around the area so we can get to the third floor? It's annoying that you're going to make us late." I stated my hands in my pockets.

"She's correct, Rin is rather smart and noticed it instantly, you might not want to make her angry, and she might punch you through a wall." Sasuke stated.

"So you two noticed?" The brown haired Nin with something on his chin asked as he smirked.

'Yeah I also know that you guys are way too old to be chunin.' I thought as I didn't say that thought. I moved once I noticed the Nin begin to move and I got ready to punch him through the wall.

"Hmm, not bad but all you did was see though it." The Nin said as I moved forward with a regular punch. He hand was grasped and my I kept a neutral face as I looked at the green spandex suit that belonged to Rock Lee.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." Neji Hyuuga stated.

"Well…" Lee started before turning to me with a blush on his face. I blinked slightly.

"Oh no." TenTen said.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee, so yours is Rin…." Lee stated, he then gave me a Gai impression, "let's go out together, I'll protect you till I die."

"Maa, that's very sweet of you but no thank you." I said, not calling him lame as he sighed quietly, he wasn't as put out as he was in the manga and anime.

"Hey you what's your name?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"When you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first." Sasuke stated.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, Maa; can people just give a straight answer for the love of literature?" I asked as my annoyance with these two filtered out in my speech. TenTen giggled quietly at that, and I sent her a wink and smile.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said as he gave me an annoyed look, I met it head on with a lazy unimpressed expression.

"Let's get going my two idiots." I stated as I slung my arms around my teammates shoulders and began to lead them to the third floor. Sasuke had resigned himself to this fate as Naruto happily pushed his arm around my shoulder.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you fight me right here?" Lee asked from his spot above us.

"A fight right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Lee said as he jumped and landed on his feet in a crouch.

"That's a super hero jump, way to go Lee." I stated with a smile on my face, Naruto and Sasuke were so used to this by now and Lee blushed.

"I want to fight you, I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genus ninja clan, plus…" Lee said before he winked at me, I smiled at him, he blew me a kiss, "You are an angel."

"I am, I thought I was a demon…" I muttered as a kunai hit the wall where the flying heart had been moving towards me.

'I sometimes wish it was same age AU with Kakashi, people couldn't complain then…and it wouldn't be so creepy for a twelve year old to have a crush on her teacher…' I thought as the Kunai was familiar to me, I picked it up and noticed how warm it still was, 'Its familiar but I have no clue who it belongs to.'

"Please don't throw things at me." I stated with a small smile.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name, frankly you're a fool." Sasuke stated, I sent him a look and he ignored it, "you're about to learn what this name means thick brows."

"Wait, I'll take care of thick brow just give me five minutes." Naruto said.

"Who I wish to fight is not you, it's Uchiha." Lee stated before Naruto charged at him.

"I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke." Naruto stated. He got the crap beat out of him.

"So, you're the student of Might Gai, the taijutsu master of Konoha." I stated as I began to read a book about seals, giggling slightly at the topic. That got a few looks and a blush from Lee.

"Now I'll say this, you guys cannot defeat me, because I am the strongest leaf genin." Lee stated.

"Sounds fun, I'll do it." Sasuke stated. I honestly ignored the fight and waited till Gai showed up.

"That's enough Lee." A turtle stated and I smiled at it, a dynamic entry for sure. I quickly moved as Sasuke was dropped I slid on my knees and caught him bridal style.

"Maa, are you okay?" I asked as he tried to collect himself.

"So you were watching." Lee stated as he looked down in an ashamed way.

"Lee! That technique is forbidden." The turtle stated.

"I'm sorry…I just- I wasn't planning on using the other one." Lee stated.

"Hey! That's a turtle right?" Naruto asked me.

"Yep." I stated.

"How can a turtle become a ninja sensei, Rin?" Naruto asked me.

"I honestly have no clue." I told him

"You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques." The turtle stated, "Are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes…"Lee sounded so defeated. I went back to reading.

"Then here comes Gai sensei." The turtle said as cloud appeared on the turtles back.

"Geez you guys are the epitome of adolescence!" Gai stated, I lost it at the point and started to giggle as I read my book, I couldn't let out a good cackle since it would be too rude.

"Super thick…" Sasuke said as he referred to Gai's eyebrows.

"Those are incredible eye brows; I've never seen that before." Naruto stated as I continued to giggle.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai sensei!" Lee yelled at us.

"Shut up! All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we supposed to react?" Naruto asked.

"What did you say?" Lee began to ask.

"Lee." Gai said getting Lee's attention.

"Oh, Yes?" lee asked.

"You fool!" Gai said as he decked him in the face.

"Damn that was a nice right hook." I stated.

"You…are you…"Gai started to say.

"Sensei." Lee stated.

The two started to cry and I sighed at the two, such silly people.

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it!" Gai stated as the two embraced. We all made a face in unison and I began to drag them to the exam room. I waved a farewell to Lee and dragged the two by the back of their shirts, ignoring the complaints.

"Oh, now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi stated, "the truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three. I'm proud of you guys, now go."

We smirked in unison and entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

'They're looking at us.' I thought as sweat went down my cheek slightly as I pulled out my book and went back to reading, seals were interesting, too bad Kushina or Minato aren't around, for the other obvious reason, Naruto deserved his parents to be honest that little ball of sunshine was going to have to get used to me.

"Sasuke-kun you're late!" A familiar female voice stated. I made a face before giggling at Sasuke's peril, something that he gave me a dirty look for, "I haven't seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement."

"Maa, you might want to keep it down, they're watching to find the weakest link." I quietly stated. Ino stared at me in surprise before giving the glaring crowd another look.

"If it isn't sakura." Ino stated.

"Rin." Sasuke, Naruto, and I stated in unison, annoyance in all of our voices.

"I had a name change Ino." I stated, "And an attitude adjustment."

"Are you guys taking this stupid test too? Don't die." Shikamaru stated.

"Maa, thanks Shikamaru." I told him.

"Oh, the idiot trio." Naruto stated and I gave him a look.

"Don't call us that." Shikamaru stated. I sighed softly and returned to my book on seals, it was interesting that I could use some of these seals already; I could probably use even more of these seals.

"Man this sucks." Shikamaru stated.

"At least you know a few people in here." I stated, he thought about that for a few minutes before nodding in slight agreement.

"Found ya!" Another familiar voice stated. All I saw was the puppers.

"H-Hello." Hinata said in greeting.

"Well, everyone is assembled." Kiba stated.

"Maa, you guys as well?" I asked, my lazy tone taking everyone by surprise. Ino was looking at me suspiciously.

"I see that all nine of this year's rookies are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke-kun." Kiba asked.

"You seem confident Kiba." Sasuke stated.

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you." Kiba stated, I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto stated.

"S-Sorry Naruto, Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way." Hinata stated.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked towards Kabuto, that ass hole was always my least favorite character, I liked Madara more than Kabuto, and Madara was one of the real bad guys.

"You guys should be quieter." Kabuto told us, "You guys are the rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like a bunch of school girls geez, this isn't a picnic you know."

"Maa, who're you?" I asked, putting my book away. Honestly I was ignoring the glared of the other Nin in the room.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you." Kabuto told us, everyone else looked behind us as I fixed Kabuto with a calculating look disguised behind a lazy façade, "those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene."

"Hn." I quietly stated, taking a leaf out of the Uchiha's book.

"Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies, you remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto stated.

"Maa, how many times have you taken this test?" I asked.

"Seven times, this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." Kabuto stated.

"So you should know about this exam." I then stated, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, I'll share some info with you cute rookies," Kabuto said as he held up some familiar cards, "With these nin-info cards." I made a face at being called cute, I am not cute, and I am the spawn of Satan.

"Maa, so these are cards with chakra burned into them, yeah?" I asked.

"Yes, I have four years' worth of info over 200 cards; they look blank but to open the info on these cards…." Kabuto said as he spun them around and the card showed us a graph of who was taking the exam.

"Maa, so that's where most of the ninja's today are from, makes it easier." I muttered.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"There some guys you're worried about?" Kabuto asked, "Of course the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it, even of you guys say something about these guys and I'll have a look."

"Sabaku no Gaara." I stated.

"Rock Lee." Sasuke stated.

"You know their names, should be easy then." Kabuto stated. I kept a straight face as he quickly found the two cards he needed.

"Show us." Sasuke stated.

"Ok, first is Rock lee, he's a year older than you guys, mission history D-rank 20 completed, c-rank 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam, like you guys this is his first time. On his team are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen." Kabuto said as he read off of Lee's card before turning to Gaara's, "next is Sabaku no Gaara, mission history c-rank 8, b-rank 1, wow a B-rank mission as a genin, since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but, it seems he returned from all his missions without even a scratch."

'His sand and the Biju inside of him…' I thought as I kept a neutral face.

"Leaf, sand, rain, grass, water, sound, many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam, well the hidden sound village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info, but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters." Kabuto continued.

"M-Makes you lose your confidence." Hinata quietly stated.

"This ought to be somewhat interesting." I muttered.

"Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite genins from the various countries; this isn't going to be easy." Kabuto told us.

"Naruto, don't say something stupid-…" I started to say to the trembling Naruto.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARD DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at eh other ninjas in the room. I sighed at him, "You got that?!"

"Hey what is he doing?" Ino asked me.

"Being himself and I am both proud and upset at him." I stated instantly.

"That felt great." Naruto told us as I smiled at him, since the ninjas were all glaring at us. I caught a glimpse of Gaara and Kankuro, I waved cheerfully to them with a small smile, Gaara narrowed his eyes at me and I turned around.

"Maa, I think you pissed off the ones from sound." I quietly told Naruto as I sent the sound Nin a cautious look, they used sound waved to confuse their enemies, a cool technique indeed, but annoying to someone that has to face them. I poked Naruto in the forehead.

"You won't lose to those bastards? Big words… what a moron he just turned everyone into his enemy." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Maa, continue glaring at my son and you'll be sent through a wall." I said as I turned my glare to the ninjas, quite a few of them backed off at the sight of it. I am super proud of my glare. I quickly tossed a kunai at the charging sound Nin, "Maa, there will be plenty of time for fighting during the exam, no need to do that now." He glared at me and I didn't back down, I refused to back down. The sound ninja clicked his tongue and went back to his seat as my kunai was tossed back to me by Neji of all people; I sent him a grateful nod.

"Thanks Rin-chan." Kabuto said with a grateful smile, I nodded and looked at him, I could sense the falseness coming from him. What a creep.

'The bae!' I thought as I noticed Temari, she is the queen of fans and I absolutely adore her, I may swing both ways but I prefer men, and I know that she and Shikamaru end up having something going on.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A male voice said as I put my Kunai away. I turned to the clouds of smoke and waited to meet Ibiki, I think that's his name.

"Thanks for waiting; I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exam's first test." Ibiki said, I noticed how scared most of the ninja's were, Ibiki was like a grizzly bear and was terrifying, "Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize this is our first time, we got a bit carried away." One of the sound guys stated.

"Bah, here's a good opportunity to say this, there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Ibiki asked. I closed my eyes and stretched slightly, "We will now start the first test in the exam, instead of your current seating arrangements, and you will pick up one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

'Oh it's one of the assholes from earlier.' I thought as I raised a brow at one of the brown haired males, he looked amused at my unimpressed gaze.

"A paper test!?" Naruto stated as we went to get our tabs, I ended up sitting next to Gaara, fun. I gave him a small smile.

"Maa, good luck on the test." I quietly said, he spared me a look and inclined his head slightly.

"Do not turn your test over, listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." Ibiki stated, I paid attention to Ibiki, "The first rule, you guys all start off with ten points, the test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point but, this test uses a subtraction system, basically is you answer all the questions correctly you keep your ten points, but say you miss three questions, you will lose three points and have seven, the second rule is that this is a team test, whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates, so each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty. The third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing officer's doing sneaky activities namely cheating, will have 2 points subtracted for every offense."

"Hmm." I quietly hummed to myself in understanding.

"So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave." Ibiki stated.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys." One of the guys stated. I made a face at that.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves, as shinobis trying to achieve the level of chunin should be proud ninjas, and the final rule, those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their 2 teammates." Ibiki stated, I sighed quietly but knew that Naruto should be fine.

"Begin."

I turned over my test and I made a face at all the easy questions, compared to the higher math classes I had done back in college this was a breeze, besides I had been reading up on chakra manipulation. I began to work on the problems with ease, ignoring the sand on my shoulder, honestly I didn't care if Gaara cheated on me, besides I actually liked who he was going to become and I have respect for that Gaara, I didn't like the actual eye under my now shoulder blade length hair, my hair grew back so fast that it actually scared me. I gave a small twitch of my hand and I saw Gaara twitch slightly at that. He knew I knew and that I was okay with it. I finished the test and looked over it one last time to make sure I got everything correct. I nodded to myself and turned my paper upside down to hide most of the answers, Gaara waited a few seconds before doing so as well, though I'm sure he sent the answers to the queen and his bro.

I smirked once I felt Ino go into my mind. I sighed and pushed her back to her body with some lovely parting words.

'You should've studied Ino.' I could feel her glare from a few feet.

"Number 102 stand up, you fail." One of the watches stated.

"Number 23, you fail." Another one bites the dust I suppose.

"43 and 27 you also fail." I then started to doze off because I was so bored, I made sure that it was a light sleep in case something was being talked about, I opened my eyes as soon as something came near me to jab me.

"I miss something?" I asked quietly. Gaara shook his head and I gave him a thankful smile.

"Ok we will now start the 10th question." Ibiki stated, "Now before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. Nice timing, your doll was playing beneficial? Just sit down." Ibiki was talking to Kankuro who then took a seat again, "I'll explain, these are the rules of desperation, for this 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"Chose?! What happens if we choose not to?" Temari asked, standing up.

"If you chose not to, your points will be reduced to zero; you fail, along with your two teammates." Ibiki stated.

"What does that mean?!" Someone asked.

"Exactly what he said…" I muttered in annoyance at the two idiots, does no one listen anymore.

"Then of course we will decide to take the question." Another person stated.

"And now the other rule, if you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin selection exam again." Ibiki stated.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba yelled out, I intertwined my finger and rested my elbows on the desk; I then rested my chin on my hands.

"You guys were unlucky, this year it's my rules." Ibiki stated, "But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it, and try again next year. Now let's begin the 10th question." I smiled slightly, "those who do not wish to take it raise your hand, once your number is confirmed leave."

I stared right at Naruto as I ignored what was going around me the whole entire time. Naruto raised his hand and then slammed it down on the desk. I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Finally." I muttered.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT, EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFREAID!" Naruto stated.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." Ibiki stated.

"I follow my unbending words, that's my ninja way." Naruto stated as I leaned back.

"Good decisions, now to everyone still remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test." Ibiki told us. I stretched and smiled as my back cracked.

"So there technically there was no tenth question, amazing." I stated, all eyes turned to me as Ibiki nodded.

"Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question." Ibiki stated.

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions?! They were pointless then?!" The queen asked.

"They were not pointless they had already served their intended purpose, to test your individual information gathering ability, that purpose." Ibiki stated.

"It was a test to make sure we did cheat." I told her, she raised her brows as I smiled at her and flushed slightly, she was too pretty.

"But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer," Ibiki stated as I made a sad face at the implication that all of us were dumb as rocks, "because of that, I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion, that to score points I'll have to cheat. As cheating targets, we had two or so chunin who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd, to help you guys out."

"Hn are you a chunin?" Gaara asked me.

"Nah, I just like math and I read way too much, that's why I knew the questions." I stated with a smile, returning my attention to Naruto who stared at me with a surprised look.

"But those that cheat poorly fail of course, because in time, information is more important that life." Ibiki stated as he showed us his scars, I knew exactly what he talked about, "And on missions and the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy or third party notices you, there is no guarantee the info will be accurate, I want you to remember this. Important information in your hand's can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating, this clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities."

"But, I don't understand the final question." Temari said.

"But question ten is the purpose of this test." Ibiki stated, "Let me explain, the tenth question the take it or not take it decision, obviously these were painful choices those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again, a true leap of faith. How about these two choices say you guys become chunin, your mission is to steal a secret document the amount of ninja, their abilities, etc. Is unknown to you, and of course there could be traps set all around you. Now do you accept or not? Because you don't want to die because you don't want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission, the answer is no. No matter what the danger there are missions you can't avoid, the ability to be courageous and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a chunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of there's always next year, and then walk away from their chance, those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices don't have the right to become a chunin, that's how I feel. Those who choose to take it, answered the tough 10th question correctly you will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future, you made it through the entrance, the first test of the chunin exam is now finish, I wish you guys luck."

"Hell yeah! Wish us luck!" Naruto stated as I smiled. I then moved my head towards the window as something then crashed through it, a banner was put up and I saw Mitarashi Anko.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko! Now let's begin! Follow me!" Anko yelled.

"Bad timing." Ibiki told her.

"She reminds me of my son…." I quietly said with a smile.

"78!? Ibiki! You left 26 team? The test was too easy this time." Anko stated.

"This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki stated.

"That's fine, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test, ah I'm getting excited, and I'll explain everything once we've changed places. Follow me." Anko said as we all got up and did so.

"Maa, you didn't answer a single question did you?" I asked Naruto with a smile, he gave me a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm proud of you my son."

"Thanks." Naruto said.

* * *

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44, also known as the forest of death." Anko stated.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always. I really diverge from the cannon during this chapter!

The idea for this character came to me when listening to We don't have to dance by Andy Black, nineteen year old Rin had the exact same hair style as Andy XD. So it's kind of her theme song in a way.

Thank you for your reviews DarkDust27, it means a lot to me! I was worried that I was going to lose motivation for this story since I didn't have many reviews, but you helped pick up my motivation.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"You guys will soon find out why it's called the forest of death." Anko stated with a sadistic grin.

"'You'll soon find out why it's the forest of death" you think that scares me?! That's nothing, I'm not afraid!" Naruto stated.

"Maa, don't piss her off my son." I told Naruto as Anko gave us a very snake like smile.

"You're spirited," Anko stated, she then threw a kunai that I wasn't really in the mood to dodge or stop, I got a cut on my cheek for my laziness, "kids like you two are quickly killed." I was surprised when she put an arm around my shoulder as she licked Naruto's cheek; he looked so freaked out that it was slightly funny, but also not funny, "Spraying that red blood I love."

My eyes narrowed and the two of us took out Kunai's and held the out towards a woman…man? Gene Simmons? I'm going to go with Gene Simmons, Gene Simmons in anime for 200. I had held my kunai at the person's neck, as did Anko.

"Here's your kunai." Anime Gene Simmons said as it held the kunai out with it in his tongue.

"Why thank you." Anko stated, "But you know, don't sneak up behind me, unless you want to die." I put my kunai back in my pouch and held onto Naruto as he trembled slightly, he brightened up slightly as I eyed Anime Gene Simmons.

"No….I just get excited when I see red blood, plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it." Anime Gene Simmons stated.

"Sorry about that." Anko stated, "Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test, this should be fun." Anko sent me a look, it was like she was trying to figure me out, "Now before we start the second test, there's something I have to pass out."

'Great…..more paper work….' I thought as the memories of nights trying to finish up essays and worksheets hit hard all of a sudden.

"You must sign these agreement forms, there will be deaths in this one and if you don't sign these it will be my responsibility." Anko told us with a grin, I sighed quietly, "I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards and then each team will check in at that booth behind me. I will now explain the second test."

She handed Naruto the papers and he then took one before passing them around, I may have just briefly looked at mine.

"First, I'll explain the area of which it will take place. Around practice arena no. 44 are 44 locked gates, forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task, using your many weapons and jutsu you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls, the heaven and earth. There are 78 people here, meaning twenty six teams, half will get the heaven scroll while the other teams will get the earth scroll, to pass this test your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls, but there's a time limit, this second test will last 120 hours exactly five days." Anko explained as a few people complained.

"What about dinner?" I heard someone ask, I raised a brow at that as I messed with the kunai that had hit Lee's heart from earlier, I decided to check to see who's chakra was on it, but I couldn't figure out who's it was, it wasn't Kakashi's, I would have known if it was since he has such a discernable chakra. I made a face at not knowing who it was, it then clicked when I checked the area around me, it was Sasuke, aww that was sweet of him, who killed him and took his place, and I really want to know now.

"You're on your own, the forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beast, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants, and 13 teams passing is not likely, as the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter, and the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll but some will die from the harshness of the course." Anko stated, "Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit, second those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed, as a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked while I handed Sasuke his kunai back with a smile as he flushed slightly, before pouting.

"Tch should've known you'd figure it out…" He muttered.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does." Anko said, answering Naruto's question, "A chunin will be asked to handle classified information, this is to test your trustworthiness. That is it for the explanations, exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. Oh and a final word of advice, don't die."

"Geez…let's get this filled out yeah?" I questioned my two teammates as I held up some pens. We signed and then went to our gate, gate 12. A coughing male stood there and looked at us with mild interest.

"Maa, do you need some water?" I asked the man, he shook his head signaling no. I gave him a concerned look but didn't say anything else.

"What's the plan Rin?" Sasuke asked me.

"Stay away from the ninja with the long tongue, there's something off with…him…her? It, I'm going to go with it for now." I stated as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah it was a rather creepy person." Naruto agreed with me. A shiver went down my spine.

"Plus the older genin are planning to pick off us rookies, I heard them discussing it amongst themselves, so let's give them hell yeah?" I asked my two teammates as the gate was unlocked.

"Hell yeah." Naruto stated with a grin.

* * *

We heard a scream and I raised my brows before we stopped on the trail we had been walking on.

"Maa, I guess a team just got taken down." I stated with a shrug.

"I got to use the restroom." Naruto stated.

"Maa, I'll look around the area while you do that." I stated as I jumped onto a tree and began to look around the area, I came back to see Sasuke preparing to attack, "Miss me?" He sighed and we decided to take a break to discuss a plan.

"If we get separated, even if it's one of us don't trust them." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, we should have a code word in case it happens." I stated as my eyes darted to a tree where a chakra signature was, Sasuke understood what that meant and I saw understanding in his eyes.

"Listen if they get the code word wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like, Rin, you know the song "Nin Machine"?" Sasuke asked me and I knew exactly what he was getting at.

"A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." I stated, Naruto looked ready to cry at the long code word.

"Wait, that's impossible to remember." Naruto stated.

"Maa, I think you'll be able to get it don't worry." I stated, ruffling his hair.

"Rin will hold the scroll, she's better at keeping things." Sasuke stated, I made a face at that, as did Naruto. I twitched and held up a hand as a strong wind went through our area. I grimaced slightly as three Nin stood amongst the dust that had been picked up. My eyes widened as I saw an explosive tag.  
"Split up!" I told my two teammates who nodded and did as I said. We all jumped out of the way and hid in different places, I scanned the area as the explosion created more dust and wind. I found Sasuke and landed down next to him.

"Maa, Mr. Stick up the butt, what's going on?" I asked.

"Code word, Nin song 'Nin Machine'." Sasuke said as he held up his kunai.

"A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, a shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared….will I get an answer as to why you threw a kunai at the little heart Lee sent my way?" I asked.

"You're the team mom, and…have become like a sister to me, is it not what a brother does?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow, you punch a guy once and you get respect, I should do that to sensei." I stated with a grin, Sasuke gave me an unamused face.

"You guys all right?" Naruto's voice asked, I narrowed my eyes at the different chakra.

"No, were all left." I stated without missing a beat, Sasuke who was used to this ignored it while Naruto gave me an unamused look, "So who are you? Naruto would've been laughing his ass off at that bad pun." Sasuke nodded as we both got our Kunai ready, well he used Kunai while I used Senbon.

"Impressive that you caught onto that, I have underestimated you." Ah it was Anime Gene Simmons, fun…it then came to me that it was Orochimaru, "This will be more fun that I originally thought."

'He's after Sasuke, but if I can get the scroll from him during the fight we can make it to the end…' I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"You want my earth scroll right? Since you guys have a heaven scroll after all." Orochimaru stated. He then proceeded to swallow the scroll.

"And then he became a snake….great as if he wasn't creepy enough…then again some snakes are awesome…" I muttered to myself as I tried to calm down.

"Now let's begin the battle for each other's scroll." Orochimaru stated, "With our lives on the line." He casted a genjutsu that I tried to ignore and I fell to my knees at how powerful the genjutsu was, it was like he was killing us many times over, but I knew that it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Sasuke vomited next to me as I attempted to get back on my feet, I frowned down at the ground as I ignored the feeling of a sword going through my stomach.

'I have to move…I have to get the both of us away from him…' I thought as I cut my arm with my senbon and moved to Sasuke and used the body flicker technique to get us out of the area.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" I asked as we landed on a tree branch. Sasuke was breathing heavily and had stabbed himself in the thigh with his kunai; he had used the pain to move just like I did. We kept silent and looked around the area. There were a few minutes before a snake appeared.

"Snake!" I warned as we both jumped to get out of its way, I landed on the base of the tree and began to quickly look around the area. The snake was going for Sasuke and I decided to jump onto it and use a chakra fist to stop it from biting him. I felt a sense of pride when the snake blew up into bit and pieces, I was covered in blood from the snake but in all honesty I didn't care. I landed next to Sasuke on a different branch and I eyed the snake.

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a second; prey should always be trying their best to run away, in the presence of a predator that is…" Orochimaru stated as I looked to Hei, I couldn't use him in this fight since it was Orochimaru after all.

"This guy is familiar…"I stated as I got ready to deck Orochimaru in the face as he began to come up the tree in a very snake like manner. He got hit by Naruto's shuriken.

"I'm sorry you guys, I forgot the code word." Naruto stated, I snorted at that and smiled at him slightly, leave it Naruto to have that fabulous of an entrance.

"Nice going my son." I told him, he beamed at me.

"This guy is on a whole 'nother level we need to run!" Sasuke stated.

"It looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake Naruto." Orochimaru stated.

"Hey, it looks like you were picking on the weak!" Naruto stated.

"We need to run!" Sasuke stated. Naruto frowned and jumped down to the branch and decked Sasuke in the face.

"You're not Sasuke are you…?" Naruto stated.

"You dobe, I am Sasuke…" Sasuke stated.

"Liar there's no way such a stupid coward like you is the Sasuke I know." Naruto stated as he fixed Sasuke with a glare, I was surprised since I had the scroll so Sasuke couldn't give it up, "I don't know how strong this guy is…but what guarantee is there that he would even let us go, you're the one too freaked out to understand the situation."

"He's right…" I stated, "He wouldn't let us go no matter what…"

"You two are correct, since I can," Orochimaru stated as he bit his thumb and then pushed it down his arm where there was a summoning seal, "just kill you and take your scroll."

"Just shut up!" Naruto stated as he jumped and took off towards Orochimaru.

"Naruto, wait a minute!" I called after him as Orochimaru completed what he needed to complete.

"Summoning no jutsu." Orochimaru stated, a giant snake appeared under him and hit Naruto with its tail.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and I called out in unison. Naruto hit several branches, breaking them, before hitting a trunk. He began to fall and once again I wished for the Hiraishin.

"Go ahead and eat him." Orochimaru told the snake.

"Eat shit!" Naruto stated as he decked the snake, the snake seemed to be surprise as its eyes widened slightly.

'Naruto has lost control again…' I thought as I felt the Kyuubi's chakra once again. Naruto and Orochimaru continued to fight while I decided to look at my medical supplies, I feel as though this part is going to be exactly like the cannon. I sighed quietly at that thought.

"Sasuke, Rin, now it's your turn! What will you do!?" Orochimaru asked us as he sent his snake towards us; I stepped up and was prepared to punch the snake with my chakra fist that should give Orochimaru some memories of Tsunade. I stopped my fist when Naruto appeared and stopped the snake. I blinked in confusion as I had no clue when he moved.

"Hey…You alright, scaredy cat?" Naruto taunted Sasuke as I took in his injuries. Naruto was then picked up by Orochimaru's tongue.

"Dam it! Let me go." Naruto told him as I went to toss a senbon at Orochimaru's tongue.

"So the kyuubi brat is still alive? When your emotions are heightened the power of the kyuubi overflows, how interesting, oh my, the seal is visible." Orochimaru slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach and the scream that came from Naruto was going to haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

"That's the five part seal…Sasuke we have to help Naruto." I told the Uchiha. I got no answer as Naruto was tossed; I used the body flicker technique to catch the blonde. I was then hit by a large snake; I couldn't move my body or see what was going on behind me. I held on to the fainted Naruto and used my chakra to stay attached to the tree, since I had a feeling that Orochimaru was going to let us live.

'Damn it!' I thought as I kept an arm around Naruto. I could feel his head hit my shoulder and I looked at the blonde hair. It was sometime before the snake released Naruto and me. I landed on my feet and began to go towards the sound of Sasuke's screaming.

"Orochimaru! What the hell did you do to my teammate!?" I asked the man, I refused to call him a Sannin.

"I gave him a gift little Hime." Orochimaru stated, the shock went through my body before I finally acknowledged it, my whole body tensed up as I watched him melt into the ground. All I need now is a house and he could go like the witch he is. I picked up Sasuke and began to search for a safe place to hide so they could get better.

* * *

"Damn it…Please heal…" I hissed as I began to use Iryo jutsu to heal my two teammates. The two were looking better as their cuts and bruises healed under my jutsu. I then placed a wet rag on both of their foreheads. I then felt around the area with my chakra as I moved my hair from my eyes, the pink strands were sticking to my face due to sweat, and I should've cut it short before doing the chunin exams.

'I wonder how Kakashi is doing….He's probably reading porn in public; I'm used to him doing that to be honest…' I thought as I looked towards a squirrel running towards me, I tossed a kunai at it and it changed its direction. I had traps set up everywhere, and I didn't want that squirrel to hit the explosives I had buried in the ground. I rubbed at my eyes, I was exhausted and tired, not to mention my eyes were burning once again.

'I haven't fed chakra to them since that little stunt before the mission with Tazuna…' I thought as I finally sensed the ninja's from sound. I got out my senbon, ready to fight.

"Up all night?" a familiar voice asked. I turned and narrowed my eyes at the sound Nin, "but it's no longer necessary wake up Sasuke, we want to fight him."

"Maa, you act like I haven't tried, so sorry about that, I don't really bend to the rules of your boss Orochimaru." I stated, peering at the female Nin through my bangs, she was going to be the easiest the take out, but the one who used sound waves was going to be the hardest, "After all it's the seal on his neck that won't allow him to wake."

"After hearing that we can't let you go," One of the Nin said, "I'll kill this girl, and I'll also kill Sasuke."

"Wait Zaku…" the lead Nin said, "You're not very good, recently overturned stone, different colored dirt, grass doesn't grow here, a booby trap is pointless unless it goes unnoticed." I gave him a blank look.

"Pft how stupid." Zaku stated, I left my face blank as I felt some anger at that.

"Well, since we have no use for this girl, kill her." The main one said. I gave a sweet smile and tilted my head as I tossed a flurry of senbon at them, cutting the wires I had set up everywhere. Giant logs came at them and they had to separate to not get hurt. They then had to dodge the explosives. It gave me time to get Hei out. I quickly set up my chakra strings and made a scared face to fool them.

"Frankly speaking, you have no talent; people like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us." The main one said before my puppet easily stood up. I sent it to hit one of them as they charged towards me. A familiar green blur caused me to draw back.

"Then you guys should also work harder." Lee said.

"Good to see you Lee, thanks for coming to my aid." I softly said, he sent me a smile and I smiled back.

"Who are you?" The main guy asked as we shifted our attention back to him.

"The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf, Rock Lee!" Lee stated. I softly smiled as the squirrel then climbed onto my shoulder, I got Hei ready and flicked my fingers, I really wanted to test out a few poisons I had picked up after creating the puppet.

"What were you doing here anyway? Not trying to be rude or anything." I said to Lee.

"I will always appear when you are in trouble." Lee told me, I flushed slightly at that, he was such a sweet heart, and Sakura was way too mean.

"Well thank you; you helped me when I needed it." I said.

"I said it before," Lee started; I looked at him in slight confusion, "that I will protect you until I die." My eyes widened at his words.

"Zaku you can have Sasuke, I'll take care of them." The main one said.

"My team is out of commission at this moment of time, we were attacked by a Jonin level enemy Nin, so I will back you with Hei. These guys use sound so be care full while fighting." I quietly told Lee, he nodded in understanding and I got Hei into a positon, Hei was held together with chakra so their sound waves wouldn't work on him. Lee picked up a stump from the ground and used it to stop the main guy's attack. I used Hei to slash at the Nin, who dodged the attack with a confused face. I ignored the fact that I could sense Ino and her team in a different area. Lee undid his bandages and I pulled Hei away from the lotus he was going to do. Lee was so fast, hell he was faster than Haku. Lee basically pile drived the main guy into the ground and I made a surprised face as Zaku saved his teammate with his sound jutsu.

"Tch." I stated as the main guy got up.

"No way!" Lee shouted out. I noticed that he was having problems standing up. I needed to buy some more time.

"What a terrifying technique, this much damage even on a sponge of dirt…Now it's my turn." The guy said. He wasn't as fast as Lee and I barely had time to put chakra strings on the green cladded boy as the attack came towards him. I pulled him out of the way of the sound waves from the attack, I wasn't in time and Lee had gotten hit by the sound waves.

"Lee you okay?" I asked. He gave me a nod of sorts.

"If your moves are at high speed, then ours are at the speed of sound, I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard work can surpass." The guy said, I felt anger at the man. Lee deserved so much more respect than people gave him. Lee than got sick for some reason, I then felt the sound waves from where I was. Lee's right ear began to bleed and I knew that I was going to have to heal him after this.

"There's a little trick here, you can't just dodge against my attacks." The guy said, "Its sound, even if you dodge my fist, the sound will attack you."

"So you're creating vibrations and lacing it with your chakra…" I stated, "Taijutsu won't work on you guys, neither will Hei." I moved Hei to lay abandoned as if I had given up.

"The human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150 MHz, and deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane when this is damaged, you lose your balance. You won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while." The guy stated.

"Well, you were doing well; you even forced me to use my jutsu of course you failed." Zaku stated, "I can freely control supersonic sound waves and air pressure, I have the power to even destroy a rock. Blasting air into the earth and creating a cushion is nothing; ours are different from you r techniques." I moved to defend myself as the main guy moved towards me, I need to either remember his name or learn it.

"You're next." The guy said. I was surprised when Lee jumped in the way. Lee sent a kick and got the vibrations completely. I made a surprised face as his ears bled even more.

"So that attack is affecting you after all." The main guy said, "You scared me for a moment, you've lost that ability to do the repeated taijutsu in a flash." Lee blocked a punch to his side but had vibrations go through his ears and body.

"Lee!" I shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Now, let's finish this." The guys said.

"Like hell you will!" I shouted at the guy as I sent a flurry of senbon his way, my attempt on trying to break his arms. I continued to send projectiles their way as I held my chakra strings. The senbon were sent back at me and I had multiple cuts on my body at the end of this.

'Go ahead and grab my hair, I will end you, well knock you out with poison.' I thought as my long pink hair was grabbed by the one female Nin of their team.

"Wow, this hair of yours is so soft and shiny, you must spend so much time on your hair then you do training." The girl stated.

"Only bitches pull hair…" I stated as she gave my hair a rather nasty tug. My bangs had been caught in her grasp as well.

"Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this boy chasers eyes." The girl said, I gave a snort.

"Maa, I don't chase just boys, I go both way's darling." I stated. The tugging of my hair was worth it.

"Let's teach this one a lesson."

"Ah good idea." Zaku stated. I took out a kunai.

"Tch, that won't work against me." The girl said.

"Maa, who said it was for you?" I asked as I cut my hair before pulling Hei into action stabbing the girl with many poisoned weapons, she went down as the poison started to work its magic, the strands of pink hair fell to the ground as I quickly began my plan of attack. Zaku was my main target; he could help that main guy if I attacked him. I knew that I had to get him, I jumped into the air and went towards him, masking my chakra as if I was a clone, and tossed a kunai at him, it came back at me and hit my shoulder. He was surprised when blood hit his face and I stabbed him in the arm so I could bit his other arm. I ignored the blood that was going into my mouth as the guy started to punch me.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Zaku yelled, I remembered that I had Hei, but I honestly didn't care. I really didn't. It was odd but I was doing this without thinking.

'I'm not the one who's doing this…so it's going to be cannon now?' I thought in confusion. I moved my hand and Hei moved to attack the main guy as I was hit with a sound blast, I hit a tree and I got back onto my feet. I spat the blood out of my mouth as a fist hit my face. I hit the ground once again.

'I claim to be strong and act like I am….but….I'm useless…I could laugh at how fucking ironic this was…I could take on gangs back where I was…but the sakura part of my soul has affected me more than I thought.' I thought as I felt that stinging sensation in my eyes again. I got back on my feet and I finally felt that annoying part of sakura finally go away, I was complete but I wasn't going to let myself get killed because of her.

"Behind you." I said as I appeared behind Zaku and kicked him to a tree. I then went to Lee; I then put him with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Rin…" Lee said.

"Don't worry Lee, I'll protect you guy's with my life." I told him as I moved Hei into an attack position. I was having trouble seeing out of my left eye, then again I had taken a beating on that side of my face, "Maa, Neji could you get lee out of here?" I looked back to the Hyuuga who actually looked surprised at my condition. He nodded and got Lee out of the area.

"Time to finish this…" I muttered as I appeared behind Zaku and pulled his arms back and placed my foot on his back.

"Maa, you're so proud of these arms…so what would you do if you lost them I wonder…" I stated with a large grin as I pulled them back till I heard a snap, "You're name is Dosu right? Leave your scroll and get out of here, I won't hesitate to destroy you before Sasuke even gets up to do so." Dosu didn't look happy but he tossed me the earth scroll we needed and took his teammates before leaving. I let out a breath as tears then fell from my eyes that was the scariest situation I had ever been put in, man I need a dose of pupper love after this.

"Rin…" I heard Sasuke's voice, "Who did that to you?"  
"They're gone, but I got their scroll." I stated with a grin, "We can head to the tower now." I watched as the markings on his body began to move back as I felt my knees give out, I was getting exhausted from using Hei. I released the jutsu and Hei fell to the ground where the bandages wrapped around him. Sasuke helped me to Naruto and I was surprised that he had calmed down.

"Naruto, we're going to get ramen you ready?" I asked, the blonde instantly shot up and then looked at me with a happy look, it then fell into one that was angry, "I kicked their asses don't worry. Let's get going to the tower yeah?"

"Yeah!" Naruto stated, I could tell that he was still worried but was hiding it.

I am so going to get an earful from Kakashi when I finally cut my hair to an appropriate length, maybe I can go the Levi way and get my under cut again. I had done it once because of Andy Black… I am definitely doing it.

"Let's hurry we can probably beat many of the teams that will be hanging out there." I stated, Sasuke nodded in understanding and we began to travel once again. We used the rest of the time to make it to the tower, on the third day, I'm just glad that we were able to miss Kabuto, I am super glad that I was put in charge of the scrolls, we didn't have to talk to that traitorous ass.

"Huh… we should've done that in the first place." Naruto stated as we walked into the tower, I noticed the sand Nin and smiled at them, ignoring the blood going down from the cut on my face, I was just glad to be safe.

"Shouldn't you heal yourself Rin?" Sasuke asked.

"I should but I'm low on Chakra." I stated with a shrug, "We can open the scrolls now." I brought out the two scrolls and handed one to Naruto who looked nervous. We opened them and then tossed them as smoke came out of them.

"Maa, sup Iruka sensei." I greeted the familiar person.

"Hey, long time no see." Iruka stated, I sighed at the man.

"Why are you here?" I quietly questioned.

"Looks like you guys had trouble." Iruka said as he took in my injuries.

"Why was Iruka sensei summoned?" Naruto asked.

"At the end of this second test it's set up so we chunin meet up with the exam takers, and I was allowed to be the one to greet you." Iruka said, "You guys are a day early, well done."

"Greet us?" Naruto and I asked.

"The second test, you all pass congratulations." Iruka said, "To celebrate your successful completion of the second test, I'd like to buy you a round of ramen bu-." He didn't even get to finish that before Naruto tackled him with a hug.

"WE DID IT! I'M SO HAPPY!" Naruto shouted. I smiled as did Iruka. I may or may not have passed out after that.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

For those who reviewed (you absolutely lovely people you, couldn't see it on the actual website so I had to go to email for your lovely review, which they all were)

xxOchibixx: Though she may hit on both women and male she does lean towards males more than female, so she'd probably end up with Kakashi or someone who can balance out her weird personality.

Suzululu4moe: That's not too far off from how she actually was, but most of her past won't be told until her Kekkei Genkai awakens, which I'm hoping to do soon. I love the idea of her reading Yaoi in public and I think I will follow your idea, it's really good but I won't do so until I have an okay from you, and then I will definitely credit you for that idea. (It's so good, I hadn't even thought of that tbh). She does the leaf sticking exercise when no one's looking; she has way too much fun with it, Obito…mmm… I feel like he is going to really hate her, but she may do stupid things but is really smart and would know better than to act foolish around him. Kakashi may or may not be taking therapy sessions, I had planned on having Rin ask this chapter when I saw the review : also (your review to the 6th chapter) she has many issues that will eventually be brought to light and thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me lovely!

DarkDust: Hmmm… I made a poll for people to vote for who they want Rin to end up with, and some of them are going to be purely crack and even if people voted for them, probably wouldn't happen XD. I'm glad you like my story.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Congratulations for passing!" Anko stated, I was fully healed and rested, curtesy of the two days we got to rest and heal up before the final part of the exam. I noticed Kabuto and I narrowed my eyes at the man, I really don't like him. I then looked at the sensei's I saw Kakashi and noticed that he had a somewhat shocked gleam in his eyes, I went to the Levi haircut, something that shocked the two boys and even Ino when she finally appeared. I had slicked it back and I had tied my hitai-ate around my forehead.

'Hayate Gekko, I need to make sure he lives, I rather liked him, even though he was in for just a few chapters…' I thought as I looked at each of the sensei's tensing up when I met the eyes of a disguised Orochimaru, I sent all my hate towards that man.

"Hokage-Sama will now explain the third test! Listen carefully!" Anko told us.

"For the coming third test, before I explain that, there is something that I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam, why do we all have the allianced countries taking the exam together? To promote friendship among the countries to raise the level of shinobi, I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning, this exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries, if you go back in time the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule, in order to prevent wasteful fighting the stage that these countries chose for battle, that is the origins of this chunin selection exam." The hokage said.

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap? Isn't this thing for deciding who's a chunin?!" Naruto asked.

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobi has what it takes to become a chunin, but on the other hand, this exam has another side, where each country's shinobi risks their own life to protect their land's prestige, watching this exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear that country will receive more clients and conversely if see as weak they will lose clients, and this will signal to potential enemy countries that our village has this much power. So it will send a political message to the outsiders." The hokage continued.

"Yeah? But why?! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!" Kiba asked.

"You signed up for it the moment you became a shinobi, you should've known that you could possibly die in battle." I told him as I turned to face him, his eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village, the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi and a shinobi's true strength is born only through life risking battle." The hokage stated, he was looking at me with a calculating look and I simply stayed quiet, "this exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength, it only has meaning because lives are at risk and that' why those that have come before you have fought in the chunin exam for this dream that is meaningful, before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing, this in not just a test this is a life risking battle. With your dream and your country's prestige on the line."

"I don't care what it is, just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." Oh hey Gaara didn't notice you standing next to me you sly raccoon.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but-." The hokage stopped as a coughing caught all of our attention.

"Actually," Hayate appeared on the ground in front of him, "I apologize Hokage-Sama; from here on as the referee will you please allow me?"  
"By all means." The hokage said.

"Hello everyone I am Hayate." Hayate said as he gave a few coughs, "Before the third test there's something I'd like you to do. It's a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main even."

"Maa, why a preliminary?" I asked.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining." Hayate answered me, I made a face at those words, that was supposed to be easy, "According to the chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test, as Hokage-Sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test, so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time…umm… so anyway those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now, since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"I'm actually cool with that." I stated as I yawned slightly, I was most likely going to face Ino. She would be an easy opponent.

"I'm going to quit." Kabuto said, I was thankful for that to be honest, I really don't like Kabuto.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto from the leaf right? You may leave now." Hayate said as he pulled out a file on a clipboard, "Does anyone else want to retire? Oh um… I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling, you may raise you r hand based on your own judgement."

I sighed as I ignored everything and glared at Kabuto with as much suspicion I could muster, I needed to tell Kakashi soon.

"Umm…now there are no more retiring right now?" Hayate asked, I knew Sasuke was in pain but I wasn't going to be yelled at if I said anything, "Now, let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting; you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we only have 20, entrants we will conduct ten matches and the winners will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules, the fight continues until one of you dies of is knocked out or admits your defeat. If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat, but when I decide that the winner has clearly been established, since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things." He's been coughing through his entire speech, "And the object that controls your destiny is this electric score board, it will show the match ups for each battle, now this is sudden but let's announce the 2 names of the first fight." It beeped and I saw my name in there at least twice.

It stopped and landed on the first battle: Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi.

"It's been rigged…" I muttered as I looked to Orochimaru.

"Now those two entrants comet to the front, the two participants in the first fight are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke are you ready?" Hayate asked, he didn't cough during that and I was surprised, "Now we will be starting the first match, will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?" I moved with everyone else, I did take the time to look at Hayate though, I think he might have a form of asthma or something like that, he has a nice ass though.

'And like that I my fangirl part came back out…' I thought as I put a lid on those thoughts. We stood up on a secondary level and I ended up standing next to Kakashi.

"Maa, Kakashi, do you know who the sound village Nin's sensei is?" I asked.

"No, I don't I didn't read the file name." Kakashi told me. I made a face and sighed.

"Oh well…" I stated as I leaned against the railing.

"Now, please begin." Hayate said, he then stepped back and I got another look at that glorious ass. I made a face at that and then looked back at the fight.

Yoroi had chakra on his hand and was reaching for shuriken. Sasuke used a kunai to deflect them before it seemed like he was in pain. He fell to the ground and Yoroi went to punch him, but hit the ground when Sasuke rolled to get out of the way, he kicked at Yoroi and caused the taller man to fall. He used a basic wrestling move to pin Yoroi by putting a leg on his neck. I smirked before noticing the chakra around Yoroi's hand. Yoroi was able to free his hand and used it to punch Sasuke in the stomach.

"There's something…wrong…" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked me.

"Where did Sasuke's strength go, with that hold a person can be kept under until they pass out, besides there seems to be chakra focused around Yoroi's hand." I stated. Yoroi got up on his feet and place a hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"It's like he's draining him of chakra." I stated. I was somewhat glad that I had sealed Hei in a scroll for safe keeping, that way I could lean against the wall.

"Sasuke is this the best you can do?!" I yelled at my teammate, it caught his attention.

"Yeah is it?!" Naruto asked. Yoroi charged towards Sasuke and Sasuke kicked him in the jaw. He then did Lee's execution of the lotus attack. I felt my eyebrows rise at the copyright. Sasuke was up in the air for a while and I could feel the chakra from the curse mark, before it went away. Sasuke flipped Yoroi around a bit before drop kicking the man into the ground, both ended up on the ground. I saw Hayate smile as Sasuke stood up, I wonder why he was smiling. The man is as weird as he is good looking.

'Man I am being super weird….' I thought as I ran a hand through my slicked back hair.

"I'm stopping the fight here and thus the winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke, he has passed the preliminary." Hayate stated.

"Nicely down you saucy icicle!" I shouted down at him with a grin as I got a glare in reply.

"Umm… we will now start the next match!" Hayate stated, he gave me a funny look to where I kept up my grin.

There was the same noise as the names were chosen.

The next match: Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino.

"Umm…We will now begin the second match." Hayate stated I narrowed my eyes at the two that were going to fight; I gave Shino a handicap by breaking Zaku's arms.

"What happened to his arms?" Naruto asked me.

"Me….He was on the team that attacked us, you guys were out and I protected you. I don't really like it when the people I care are hurt or targeted by others." I stated, I could feel a couple eyes on my person and I ignored them, I knew exactly how I sounded, possessive and evil.

"Please begin." Hayate said, he then jumped back. This fight was going to be interesting.

'I wonder if Kakashi went to therapy the moment I wanted to be known as Rin….The pts would kill him on the inside…I fucking hope he did.' I thought as I watched Shino stare down his opponent.

"If you fight here you will be finished, forfeit." Shino stated, I gripped onto the railing with my small hands.

"Heh…" Zaku let out a chuckled before his eyes moved to me for a few seconds, "This one moves a little bit…and one arm is enough against you." He then moved towards Shino and aimed to punch him, only to have his arm blocked easily, I knew that this would happen Shino is from one of the powerful clans, he's been training since he was a small child. Zaku doesn't stand a chance.

"You can't beat me with just one arm." Shino stated.

"Shut the hell up!" Zaku shouted as he began to use his sound jutsu. I watched as Shino was blasted a few feet away and hit the ground, "Hey get up." Shino did so and I could see the bugs moving on his face, it was as if his whole body was made up of bugs, probably was now that I think about it. I watched as the bugs surrounded Zaku.

"These are called destruction bugs; they attack their prey in numbers and eat chakra. If this many attack you, as I said before, you will be finished." Shino said as he let one of the bugs land on his finger, "if you don't want that then give up that is your best option, if you use that technique with your left arm on me again then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind."

"Damn." Zaku stated as he looked around. Honestly he just needed to jump up over the bugs and try to stay away from them.

"He's screwed." I stated as Naruto then looked at me in surprise, "Maa, I can be serious when the occasion calls for it; in fact I usually am serious."

"If you use it on the bugs then there will be an opening for me to attack, either way, you can't pass here, you should always have a trump card!" Shino stated. Zaku stood there for a while before gaining confidence.

"Don't mess with me!" Zaku said as he held his arms out, I internally winced at how painful that must be for him, "You should always have a trump card right? Here!" His arms blew up. I heard many surprised sounds and I looked down at the fight, it was over.

"When I told you to give up earlier I ordered the like this: "Close up those dangerous wind holes with your bodies…" This is a true trump card." Shino stated as he then punched Zaku. Hayate jumped into the fight to check to see if Zaku was still alive.

"It's over it seems." Hayate stated. Zaku was lifted onto a stretcher and I turned to Naruto.

"What!? Was that shino guy this strong? Damn it!" Naruto stated.

"It's rather amazing to be honest; a whole clan of bug users, his whole body is filled with bugs." I stated.

"I think we should go to the next match." Hayate announced as I looked to see Kakashi.

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Yo!" He greeted back as Naruto made a face and turned back to see who was going to be next.

"Dude, I now about your teammate, have…Have you been getting help?" I quietly asked Kakashi as I gave him the most serious look I could muster. He sighed at my words and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about me." He stated.

"I worry because the human mind is a rather fragile thing." I told him, he then gave me a look, I let no emotions play on my face the underlying 'I should now' hung in the air. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Yes I did get help, and it brings up painful memories to call you Rin…That's all your getting out of me." He stated.

'Great all I have to do is not be an idiot when facing Obito and I'll be good.' I thought as I sighed, I should've just kept my name Sakura, and then I wouldn't have put Kakashi through pain.

"I need a few minutes, I'll be back soon." I stated as I went to find a bathroom. I found one and sat in a stall. I was such an idiot, I should've just kept the name, I shouldn't have done something that incredibly stupid, my college professors would be agreeing with me, I never really thought about the consequences of my actions before.

'I'm an idiot; I'm so fucking stupid…' I thought as I felt tears going down my face, 'I can't believe I put Kakashi through pain, I didn't think I just did, he must be in such pain right now… I'm a terrible person…' I went back after a minute or two; I had made sure to wash my face though.

"Maa, what did I miss?" I asked, inwardly cringing at how husky my voice was from crying.

"Your turn." Naruto told me as I looked at the match up, I was up against Ino and I swear I could sense her fear from here. I looked at her before smiling and jumping off the railing and onto the arena. I easily landed on my feet like a cat and gave Hayate a smile. He gave me an unamused face as Ino walked into the arena.

"I never thought I'd be fighting you." Ino stated. I stayed quiet as a few of Sakura's memories played through my mind.

"Indeed." I finally stated, "You better take me seriously though." That was a warning, if she didn't try to fight me, she might get hurt, and Sakura had the feelings for her, not me. Ino gave me a look and nodded. She then tied her Hitai-ate around her own forehead. I was surprised to say the least and then I smirked at that, she still remembered Sakura's promise to her.

"Begin." Hayate stated. He then jumped back. I easily ran up to Ino, she moved back in surprise as I made a feint to her face and then punched her in the stomach. I saw her mouth clench as she tried not to puke. I then moved behind her and grabbed her from behind and R.K.O'Ed her. She went limp and I sent chakra through her system to make sure she was still alive, she was.

"Haruno Rin is the winner of this match." Hayate said as I began to heal Ino, Ino came around and gave me a smirk.

"You finally blossomed." She stated.

"Heh, thanks Ino." I said as I helped her back to her feet and went back to the second floor with her.

"Remind me not to make her mad sensei." Naruto said to Kakashi as Ino went back to her own team.

"Like I would hit you…"I told Naruto, I didn't feel like joking anymore, in fact I didn't feel happy anymore, my actions during my whole time here was stupid, Kakashi was staring right at me and I was trying to ignore it.

The next match was my queen against TenTen.

"I know this is bad, but I hope my queen wins this match." I muttered as I looked at Temari.

"Begin!" Hayate stated.

"Which one is your queen?" Naruto asked.

"That's a secret." I told him as I leaned against the railing, Kakashi joined me on leaning against the railing.

"You don't need to feel guilty, you know." Kakashi told me, I spared him a look and he seemed to be doing okay.

"When did I become so easy to read? I need to work on that…" I stated, "And thinking before acting, there are consequences for my actions and I need to realize that before I continue hurting people." I then turned to watch my Queen easily fight against TenTen, she used her fan to send the weapons TenTen sent her back, and she ended up hitting TenTen with her fan, TenTen ended up on the fan with blood coming from her mouth and a cut on her arm.

'She won…' I thought as I continued to think to myself quietly, I saved Haku and Zabuza, I hurt Kakashi more than I could ever fathom, I got on the radar of the sand siblings, I was the one who stopped the sound nin in the forest of death. I have a feeling that saving Hayate is going to bring me even more trouble, but I like him so I don't mind.

'Huh…I really am a crappy ninja…' I thought as I rested my chin on the railing.

"The winner is Temari." Hayate said before Temari tossed TenTen off of her fan. Lee easily moved from the second floor and caught his teammate. That then caused a fight to break out between the two; I couldn't really hear what they were saying to be honest.

"Don't lose to those guys Naruto." I told the blonde as I continued to look down at the arena, I felt like shit to be honest, something that I haven't felt like in a long time. I wish I had Yuki to talk to at least, someone that knew my predicament that I could talk to and get advice.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't either mom." Naruto told me. I gave a small smile at that.

'I hope that doesn't hurt Kakashi that he calls me that. Damn I'm such an idot!' I screamed in my mind.

"Do we have to stay here the entire time?" I quietly asked as I sat down on the ground with my legs through the railing.

"Yes, though Sasuke was knocked out and has to be in the hospital." Kakashi told me as I groaned and decided to take a nap. A tap to the top of my head caused me to jerk away; oh it was Naruto's fight.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

1-kakashi

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"This match is Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kaiba." Hayate announced.

"HAHAHA looks like we've already won! So lucky! Eh Akamaru!?" Kiba asked as he laughed loudly at the fact that his opponent was going to be Naruto.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted, "Hey Kiba don't bring a puppy, it's in the way."

"Idiot Akamaru's fighting with me!" Kiba stated.

"No…Not the puppers…" I stated with a sad face, I really love animals, but dogs in particular.

"Hey, it that allowed?" Naruto asked Hayate.

"Yes, animals and bugs are the same as ninja tools, there is no problem." Hayate told him. Naruto made a face after that, he then put his hands on his hips.

"Heh, that's fine, you'll need all the help you need." Naruto stated.

"HN, acting all tough, then I'll do this, Akamaru stay out of it, I'll fight alone." Kiba stated.

"Good luck My SON!" I yelled down to Naruto, he gave me thumbs up and I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm.

"You seem to be doing better." Kakashi told me.

"Not really, it's the insatiable guilt…" I stated, Kakashi didn't say anything about that so I must've been good, or maybe not. I had a hand placed on my head and I looked at Kakashi, he had a look of understanding in his eyes, how ironic.

"I feel bad, so I'll end it with one punch." Kiba said, oh so he was going to try and do a one punch man? I would like to see him fucking try.

"Ah, is that so? Then me too." Naruto said.

"Stop acting tough!" Kiba stated.

"Will they just fuck already…?" I muttered as I hit my forehead on the railing, gaining a few looks from that. I didn't care they need to get on with it.

"Please begin." Hayate stated as he jumped back. Kiba used a jutsu that allowed him to be more like a dog, or beast, he even grew claws.

"Here I come." Kiba said before he moved at a fast speed towards Naruto. I watched as he hit Naruto in the stomach, I grimaced slightly. Naruto flew back a few feet and I smirked before looking at Kakashi who smiled back.

"He won't be opening his eyes for a while ref." Kiba stated.

"Naruto is going to be hokage one day, I have no doubt that he will get back up." I stated.

"What do you mean Rin?" Lee asked, I watched Kakashi that whole time, there was a little bit of pain in his eyes and I felt that guilt once again, hopefully he is actually getting help instead of just trying to deal with it alone. I then looked at Lee.

"Naruto is known for being unpredictable, even more than me…I have no doubt that he will get back up." I stated, Lee then looked back to the arena.

"What?" Kiba asked as Naruto stood back up on his feet. I smirked at that.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto stated, Lee fist pumped at his words and even seemed eager to fight, I grinned at my favorite blonde.

"Saying that as you bleed? I told you to stop acting tough." Kiba stated.

"I let you hit me, to test your strength." Naruto stated as he wiped the sweat from his mouth, "You should stop acting tough too. Use your dog or whatever."

"You'll regret that." Kiba growled he then started to charge at Naruto again, "Let's go Akamaru." Kiba tossed down smoke bombs and I was unable to see what was going on before Naruto jumped out of the smoke cloud. Akamaru beat him first before biting Naruto on the arm, pushing him back into the cloud. My eyebrows rose as I saw Naruto on the ground, I then looked at Akamaru, something was off about him.

"Yes! Great job, you did it aka-."Kiba started before getting cut off when Akamaru bit Kiba.

"You fell for it!" Naruto said as he let go of Kiba's arms.

"Damn it! I wasn't paying attention! Where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Over here." Naruto said, well a clone version of Naruto stated. He held Akamaru by his paws and I was rather unhappy with how he was treating a dog, then again that shouldn't really hurt Akamaru just make him very uncomfortable.

"So you've gotten a little stronger, but, it's over, I'm serious now." Kiba said.

"Ah, is that so? Then me too." Naruto stated. I smiled at that; Naruto can cheer up just about anyone with his attitude and determination. Kiba flicked something into Akamaru's mouth and Akamaru began to growl loudly as his fur became red.

"That's why he's Akamaru." Kiba then ate a soldier pill, I frowned at that, not liking where this was going. Kiba crouched down as Akamaru climbed onto Kiba's back.

"Beast effect Ninpou." Kiba stated. Okay now there was a second Kiba, on top of Kiba's back, I am unsure of what to say to this.

'Do they even have Yaoi in this world….I need to find some…?' I thought as I got bored.

"His eyes are scary, he took some weird medicine. Isn't that doping, is that even allowed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the solider pill is a ninja tool." Hayate said, I feel bad for him he has to put up with Naruto right now. The twin Kiba's then charged at Naruto, I was glad when Naruto flipped back and started to dodge the many Kiba attacks.

"Take this! Beast Human taijutsu supreme technique." Kiba stated. Naruto got hit by that and I was instantly worried for him. Naruto hit the ground and spat up some blood.

"You become Hokage!? Even though you're weaker than me?! You don't actually think you can become Hokage! Stop actin tough, if you want a hokage I'll become one!" Kiba taunted, he made the wrong move. Naruto stood on his feet and I was proud of him, he was fighting for what he believed in.

"If you're going to compete with me for the hokage name, I'm gonna whip you like a dog." Naruto said, I felt my ears burn at his words and made a funny sound.

"Hey! Do you ever give it a rest?" Kiba asked, "Akamaru, let's do it." Kiba than ran towards Naruto. Naruto got hit with the same attack again and was pushed through the air again as smoke filled the arena.

"Great now there's three of that asshole…" I stated, making a face as the smoke cleared to show three Kiba's. Kiba ended up head butting one of the other Kiba's man this fight is confusing…

"I won." A Kiba stated in Naruto's voice. The Kiba on the ground went into a poof of smoke to show Akamaru on the ground. Regular Kiba went to attack Naruto but, Naruto farted, on accident of all things. I let out a snort of laughter as I tried to contain my laughter, okay that made me forget my large pool of guilt, I swear you could drown in my guilt. Naruto then used his clone jutsu to perform his own combo of taijutsu attacks. Hayate went down to make sure that Kiba was still alive.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said.

"Way to go Naruto!" I cheered as I gave a grin to the blonde as my earlier grief was forgotten for now. It does no good to dwell on the past after all. Naruto came back to us and I grinned at the blonde as he took a seat next to me on the ground. I began to heal Naruto; he was covered in cuts and bruises, though Hinata had given him some medicine for that.

"We will now announce the next match!" Hayate stated, he then gave a cough, "Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji."

"Shit, she's dead…" I muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked me.

"Neji has a hatred for the main family in the Hyuuga clan, and for a good reason, he hates Hinata the most." I quietly said. Naruto made a sound of understanding as I finished healing him.

"I never thought I'd be facing you Hinata-Sama." Neji stated.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata said.

"Now begin the match!" Hayate said as he then jumped back.

"Before we begin the fight, I'd like to say something Hinata-Sama, you don't make a good shinobi, forfeit now." Neji said.

'He's right, she caused his death, Naruto was in trouble and Hinata jumped in the way instead of grabbing Naruto and jumping out of the way, I never understood that.' I thought.

"You are too kind, you wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you agree with others, never resisting." Neji continued, "And you have no self confidence in yourself I always feel your sense of inferiority that's why, I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin, but the chunin exam can only be taken as a team of three, you couldn't turn down your teammates request and unwillingly entered this is reality, am I wrong?"

"No…I…I just wanted to change myself…" Hinata stated.

"Hinata-sama,as I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house, people cannot change themselves!" Neji stated.

"I'd like to be the judge of that." I stated, making a face at that, I've changed myself twice, once before becoming Sakura and once after that.

"Losers are losers. Their personalities and strength will not change." Neji stated, "people cannot change differences are born, expressions like elite and loser are granted. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality, all people judge and judged in these values, based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against, and they suffer within their own means, just like the fact that I am from a branch house, and you are from the main house cannot be changed." Neji's words hit a chord in my mind and I felt something snap in my mind. I grimaced as I ignored the rest of Neji's words. He continued until Hinata cried.

"WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP?" I asked Neji in a cold tone, something that got everyone's attention, "YOU KEEP PREACHING ON HOW SHE'S A LOSER AND HOW SHE'S WEAK, but you know what, YOU'RE THE WAEK ONE, YOU WOULD RAHTER PUT SOMEONE DOWN INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY GETTING TO KNOW THEM, HINAT, AND GOOD LUCK!"

Hinata looked up at me with a grateful look on her face and a small blush.

"Yeah stand up for yourself!" Naruto yelled at the girl, she blinked and she looked down. Eventually she looked back up and activated the byakugan. Neji seemed slightly surprised as Hinata got into a fight stance. Neji did the exact same stance. The two traded fast attacks and Hinata hit Neji in the side, but it wasn't a deep enough hit. They continued to move against each other, it was as lovely as a dance. It looks as if Hinata had gotten in another hit, but she spit out blood as Neji had hit her in the arm and chest. Hinata then went again, only to have Neji hit her in the arm. In fact he had hit her multiple times on the arm, he then he pushed her back. Hinata got back up though. Hinata coughed up blood.

"You can do it Hinata!" I cheered on the girl as did Naruto. They continued to do a flurry of attacks, Neji hit her in the stomach before hitting her in the face. They then went to attack each other, Hinata had been hit in the stomach again, blood came out of her mouth as Neji removed his arm and she fell to the ground.

"Don't stop it!" I shouted as I saw Hinata get back to her feet, that got a few looks from me, but Hayate stayed quiet. Hinata said something and then Neji went in for the kill. Kakashi, Hayate, Gai, and Kurenai, I think that's her name, stopped Neji. Hinata started to cough up blood and Naruto and I rushed towards her. I put my hands on her chest and began to pump some medical chakra into her system.

"There's so much damage…" I quietly stated as I began to concentrate even more on healing Hinata.

"You there." I turned to see a few of the nurses, "can you do that as we move her?"

"Yes." I said as I moved with them, continuing to heal Hinata as I followed them to the hospital, I could save her to the best of my abilities, but I've never healed this dangerous of an injury.

I stayed with her until the more experienced Iryo Nin's appeared. I sighed in relief as I watched Hinata breath regularly. I stretched and began to leave the hospital, I was slightly tired but I had plenty of Chakra.

"Oh…It's night already?" I muttered to myself as I let out a small yawn.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

2-kakashi

1-Minato (surprised about that one to be honest XD)

1-Madara (I have no clue how I would write that one, but I like a challenge.)

Suzululu4moe: I love your reviews! (I love all the reviews but still) I have a great thing for when Tsunade is brought up, and I love the idea of having Rin just is such a perv, because she really is! Man your review's made my day!

DarkDust27: I like that idea of the little side relationships, Rin can and will flirt with Temari any chance she gets

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Woah….its Hayate…" I muttered as I came upon the brown haired proctor, I had taken a route on the roofs, things were moving fast if he was already injured. I knelt down and put a finger to his neck, he had a pulse but it was weak.

'If I hurry I can make it to the hospital in a few seconds, I know I couldn't heal that type of wound, with Hinata the only thing I could do was filter medicine through her system and try to fix what was broken, really the Iryo nin shouldn't have let me do that… Tsunade is going to kill them when she finds out…' I thought as I easily lifted Hayate onto my shoulder, thank god for my daily routine of working out, and adding more weight to my weights when needed. I pumped chakra to my legs and began to rush to the hospital; I had left it three minutes ago so I should be able to make it there within a minute with the added speed of chakra. I could feel Hayate's heart getting slower as I reached the doors of the hospital.

"OI! I HAVE AN INJURED NIN WITH ME! IT'S BAD!" I shouted as a ton of doctors raced forward to help Hayate.

"His condition is critical, we need to hurry and get him to surgery!" an elderly woman stated. Hayate's weight vanished from my shoulders as he was carted into the surgery room. That's when it hit me, I was covered in blood, and I knew it had happened during the forest of death at one point, but that had been my blood, well except for Zaku. I felt numb as I looked at my stained hooded shirt; a hand on my shoulder caused me to look up. Kakashi stood there with the Hokage, old man was getting senile, I swear.

"Haruno, what do you know about Hayate's injury?" The Hokage asked.

"I don't know, I just found him lying on the ground injured Hokage-Sama." I stated, "I do have a question though."

"Ask." The hokage said with a grim smile.

"Why is a genin taking the chunin exam is quicker to heal someone than a trained Iryo Nin?" I asked my wonder from earlier showing.

"I have spoken with the Iryo Nin that were at the arena today, we will have different Nin's that have gone through advanced training." The hokage told me, "Now head home and get some rest."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." I said with a small salute. I was unsure as to why he let me go, maybe he is going senile.

* * *

I looked at Hayate as he and Genma stood before me. I just wanted to get my mail and newspaper and what do I get? Two Nin's, rather good looking Nin's; holding flowers while Hayate seemed unsure of why the hell he had flowers.

"Do I want to know why I have visitors this early in the morning?" I asked ignoring my husky morning voice.

"You saved my best friend, we owe you kid." Genma stated, I made a face at that.

"He's a comrade; I would do that for anybody." I stated. I blinked as Genma sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure there is nothing I could do to repay you?" Hayate asked, he seemed really unsure why he was there.

"Maa, you can just think of me as a friend that's about the only thing I can think of…" I stated, "I really just want to get my newspaper and mail so I can eat my breakfast…" I muttered the last part to myself. Hayate and Genma shared a look.

"We can do that." Genma stated as I was finally given the flowers, I was surprised at the choice of Genma; lily's…Hayate had brought daisies. I rather liked daisies. I gave the two looks as they simply left in the ninja way of smoke.

'Fuck ninjas…' I thought as I put the flowers in my house before going to accomplish my task of gathering my newspaper and mail.

"I've got no mail…I am forever alone." I quietly murmured to myself as I went back inside of the house to eat the food I prepared. I had a new outfit that was based around the ANBU uniform that I was ready to wear. I just need to go and find Kakashi; I knew exactly where he was.

'I want to summon the puppers; though I doubt he'd allow me to use his summons…a girl can hope.' I thought as I finished my food before getting changed out of my pajamas, an onesie with dog's all over it and a hood with dog ears on it, it even had a tail. They make me happy, and I need happiness in my life, my friend from the other dimension used to say she shipped me with happiness, and then she shipped me with half of the Naruto cast, I never did figure out her favorites. I pushed my hair back after I pulled on the black spandex suit with the cut off sleeves, the white vest like armor, and the black ninja pants. I tied my Hitai-ate around my forearm before pulling on my sandals and rushed to find Kakashi before he reached the top of the cliff he was climbing.

'I made it.' I thought as I watched him from my spot on the top of the cliff. I was just admiring Kakashi's strength as he climbed up. I pulled out my book of Yaoi and began to read, I swear I need to meet the writer, TonTon; I really want to meet them. I read the characters and I swear I've seen people like them before; I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"Yo." I greeted Kakashi as he reached the top.

"You're late." Kakashi told me, I chuckled at that and held a hand out to him. He stood on the cliff and accepted the hand and I helped pull him up the rest of the way. He was really light compared to Hayate.

"Maa, I was wondering if you could help with this jutsu I found a few weeks ago." I said as I held out the flying thunder god technique scroll, I internally crossed my fingers that he wouldn't spazz or get hurt by this, I hope to fucking god he is okay with me learning this. He took the scroll and read it.

"You desire speed, you heard about Lee's fight then?" Kakashi asked me as he took a breath to calm his nerves, he was pushing down those feelings; either that or he finally got the help he had needed for a while.

"Yes, that speed will help if I'm pitted against Gaara, though my matchup is with whoever wins the fight between my- I mean Temari and Shikamaru." I stated, "It is still a possibility that I will face against the sandman, and I definitely want to be prepared if I have to fight against Temari, speed will be a good defense against wind."

'Hopefully I can awaken my kekkei genkai before then, if not I might be in even more trouble than before.' I thought as Kakashi stayed quiet and thought for a few minutes.

"You are finally planning ahead; I suppose that is a good thing." Kakashi stated, I smiled slightly at that, "Let's begin then."

* * *

I regret asking for help from Kakashi, the man is a slave driver and was training alongside me. Honestly it was a good practice for my Iryo Jutsu, but if I wanted to excel in that field I would have to ask Tsunade for training. I will risk getting hit through a building; sure, I'm not afraid of death, doesn't mean I really want to be punched into oblivion.

"I thought you could keep up." Kakashi taunted, I grimaced and got back onto my feet from the ground, this sparring match was going to kill me, if he keeps this up, I'll be at the level of Jonin, "Use the kunai to summon yourself, it is like using a demon or animal summon." I made a face at that, I didn't have a summon so I didn't know how to do that. I think I can figure it out if I think about it in the sense of apparation from harry potter. We began our spar once again and I threw my kunai behind Kakashi, I then focused my chakra and I felt a tugging sensation around me and I caught onto the kunai, slightly sick to my stomach.

"Unless you want bile on you, you might want to give me some space." I warned Kakashi as he went to attack me again. He stopped in his track as I held onto my stomach and waited for the motion sickness to go away. It finally went away after twenty minutes.

"I really need to get used to that." I muttered as I straightened my posture.

"Then you will have to use it repeatedly to get used to it." Kakashi told me, I gave him a look and I noticed that he was sitting down and reading his porn once again. I sighed and went to look over his shoulder. Man it was tame compared to what I've read before, "you're a bit too young to read this type of book."

"I dunno that's kind of tame compared to the one my mom was once reading." I stated. I shrugged and went back to practicing the Hiraishin. The second time was definitely better and the motion sickness went away faster. I continued to practice until I almost ran out of chakra. I fell back on to my back and looked up at the sky; I had a few weeks until the final part of the exam.

"Maa…." I said as I enjoyed the peace that fell over me, it's been a long time since I felt this peaceful.

* * *

"Oh my god I love you." I said as I hugged Pakkun. I was then nudged by the large pit bull Bull; I smiled at him and then got a lick to the face from him. Urushi climbed into my lap while Pakkun enjoyed the absolute love he was getting from me with a lazy expression on his face. Shiba, one of the few dogs that had bandages on it, rested against my thigh. Bisuke, or Biscuit, was happily rubbing its head against my arm, while Akino messed with my foot. Uhei simply sat next to me like a loyal watchdog, and Guruko also climbed into my lap. Kakashi had been kind enough to summon them for me and I was having a field day.

"I wish I could protect you guys for the rest of my life you are all too precious!" I stated, "You all have such soft paws and fine fur."

"You really like my cute Ninken?" Kakashi asked.

"Well duh, I love dogs in general but these guys have such personality I love them even more." I said as I turned to him with a large grin as Pakkun let out a yawn before lazily licking at my hands.

"Hmm, what if I allow you to have a dog summons scroll? You'd have to ask their permission first of course." Kakashi stated.

"But, you would use them more than me, and would probably need them more…." I stated as I felt my heart beat faster, Kakashi had such soft eyes right now. It was making my heart go Doki Doki, my weabness aside. I think it would cause problems if I was allowed a dog summon.

"There are more Ninken then these guys." Kakashi told me as he held out a scroll.

"I would absolutely love to." I said as I unrolled the scroll, there was one name on the scroll, and it made my body tense up, Haranaka Sakurin. I shook my head and bit my thumb before signing my name and leaving a print of my fingers in blood. I then did the correct hand signs and attempted the summoning jutsu. I was met with a small corgi, a black pug, a greyhound, a bull dog, a Rottweiler, a German shepherd, and a husky. I love them instantly.

"Sakurin-Hime!" The small corgi stated before jumping on me and licking my face. The other dogs then followed suit.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry but that's not my name, my name is Haruno Rin." I stated as I hugged the Corgi. I looked to Kakashi for help and he just shrugged, some Jonin he was.

"I like her." The Rottweiler stated nuzzling my face, oh it was a female dog, and in fact all of them were.

"She's just like the Hime." The German shepherd stated.

"But a little rough on the edges." The husky stated as she rested her head on my thigh. I was in pupper heaven.

"Can I be your summoner?" I asked the dogs.

"Yes!" They all said in unison as I then smiled and happily hugged all the dogs.

The rest of the training was incredibly hard, but I made it, I even learned how to create something like the chidori, though that was on my own, I definitely didn't want Kakashi to teach me that, he might have a terrible panic attack, Genma and Hayate had appeared during one of our sparring match and we all had lunch together.

'Let's kick some ass.' I thought as I stretched slightly, my ANBU like clothing lifting up slightly. Kakashi stood behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck." He told me. I smiled and nodded at him. I sighed; apparently Hayate and Genma had said they couldn't be the proctors since they had ties to me.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

2-kakashi

2-Minato

1-Madara

Temari-1 (The queen now has a vote)

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I sometimes hate Genma, but I feel bad for Hayate, he was sitting next to the senbon wielder who was cheering my name. I cracked a smile at that. I stood next to Temari and I kept steeling glances at my queen, when she caught me I smiled and waved slightly. She flushed and stuck her nose in the air slightly. She then stood straighter and I noticed some sweat going down her face. I looked to our proctor, a ninja named Shiki, a random dude I had no clue existed. I stood up straighter as the Hokage stood up.

"Thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chunin selection exam!" The hokage stated, "We will now start the main tournament matches, between the 9 participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch until the end!" I sighed quietly as Shiki showed us the fight schedule; I was still going to end up fighting who ever won the fight between Shikamaru and my queen.

"Sasuke isn't here yet, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked Shiki.

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match, he will receive a default loss." Shiki stated. I wonder who Sasuke was training with; it could've been anyone, maybe I should ask him later, if he talks to me. I looked around once again and found Kakashi in the crowd, he made a lazy attempt to wave and I looked to a psychotic raccoon, I mean Gaara.

'I sure surprised Kakashi when I created that jutsu; hopefully he's doing well since it's a lot like his.' I thought.

"All right guys, this is the final test, the arena is different but the rules are the same in the prelims, there are none, you fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat, but if I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, you got that?" Shiki asked we all nodded, "Now, the first fight is Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. Those two stay here while the rest of you go into a waiting room." I followed the others and ended up leaning against a railing as we watched the match.

'God speed Naruto.' I thought as I shared a look with Shikamaru.

"Think Naruto is going to win?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Anything can happen, Naruto has been training and I have faith that he's grown stronger." I stated with a smile.

"You seem even more relaxed than usual." Shikamaru stated, I just shrugged.

"I mellowed out." I stated with a grin. We then turned to the fight.

Naruto had created four clones and each one of them got out a kunai, something was said and Naruto charged forward. Neji flipped and put two of the Naruto's faces into the ground while two more came from his sides while the other two got up to join the attack, Neji jumped up and spun, easily kicking the Naruto's. Two of them went away as two more went back to trying to hit Neji with the Kunai's. The real Naruto stood there as his clones went away. Something else was said and Naruto created even more clones. The army of Naruto's then attacked Neji, Neji continued to dodge each and every single attack the Naruto's sent his way. Neji then moved towards a single Naruto and hit him in the chest. Naruto coughed up blood and I became worried for my friend, the Kyuubi was going to be angry if he got hurt too bad. It turned out to be a clone and I grinned at the clever move Naruto made. Two Naruto's went to hit Neji only to be spun away, with what looked to be chakra. Neji then began to start a whole flurry of moves; it was the 64 hands of Hakke. I made a face as I followed each one of the different hands, or palms, I think both are correct. Naruto landed on the ground after the 64th hand. Naruto stood back onto his feet with shaky movements. More words were said but I couldn't hear them, all I know was that Neji removed his headband, and under it was the Buddhists swastika. I now know that I am in the Manga at this point since the anime censored it into an X. They continued to talk and I continued to rest on the railing, the leather belts I had on my left leg for my pouches. Neji replaced his headband and then moved to hit Naruto one last time. Naruto got back up as Neji went to walk away, I began to wonder why I couldn't hear what they were talking about, it seems as though everyone else can hear them.

'Hmm, it's weird…' I thought as I scratched my head slightly. In fact I felt a pain behind my eyes, I closed them for a few seconds and then opened them again, I think the pain was moving for some odd reason, it went all the way down to my left arm, back when I was the nineteen year old me, I had a tattoo all over my arm in a pattern of swirls. I looked back to the fight to see Naruto calling upon the Kyuubi for chakra. I saw that he was then fully healed. My eyebrows rose and I smiled at Naruto, I was super proud of him. Naruto and Neji then exchanged a ton of different types of attacks. They then did close combat, creating a large crater in the arena floor. Neji was the one who walked out of the crater.

"Loser." Oh now I can hear them? What kind of shit is this? Naruto decked Neji in the face as he basically did the head hunter jutsu reverse, "To quickly use Kage Bunshin in that situation, your main ninjutsu, eh? How careless of me…"

"I…I failed the academy graduation 3 times, that's because unluckily for me, the ninjutsu test on the final exam was always decided as my weakest ninjutsu, the Bunshin no Jutsu was my worst Ninjutsu." Naruto stated, "Destiny can't be changed blah, stop whining about stupid crap like that, since you're not a loser like me."

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Shiki announced.

"WAY TO GO MY SON!" I shouted out to Naruto as applause filled the area.

"Woah, he won? Seriously? I had assumed he was a lameass-type like me." Shikamaru stated.

"At least you acknowledge it." I stated with a good poker face as that got us some looks from the sand siblings.

"Everyone's cheering him on, he's totally a kickass-type…I probably can't beat him." Shikamaru stated.

"Maa, you never know unless you try…" I told him with a small smile.

"Even a captured bird, if it's clever enough will try to open the cage with its beak…Never giving up, its desire to freely fly in the sky." Shiki told Neji as the medic Nin actually ran towards Neji and began to heal him on the way to the hospital.

"Mom!" Naruto called out as I was then engulfed in a hug from the orange wearing blonde.

"Well done, I'm so proud of you!" I told him as we leaned against the railing with Shikamaru.

"Where the heck is Sasuke?" I quietly whined as I got bored of waiting, and I'm a person that can sit through a three hour lecture on medicine, one of the best and boring classes one can take in college.

"Is that guy not even planning to come?" Shikamaru stated.

"Confucius said, "The wise do not approach the dangerous." A wise decision perhaps?" Shino stated.

"Perhaps." I stated with a small nod of my head as I began to twirl one of my special kunai around my middle finger. I had them special made for my continued use of them, a white bladed three pronged kunai with a black metal hilt, and a circle on the end of it.

"He's definitely going to come." Naruto stated.

"I ship it." I quietly muttered. Naruto and Gaara shared a look and I ignored the fact that I was in the way of it, I know I'm not see through but I like to mess with people.

"If he doesn't come, then the plan will…" Kankuro quietly said.

"This is bad what are we going to do?" My Queen asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shiki started gaining everyone's attention, "The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore we will push this match back and begin the next one!"

"That's odd…" I quietly said.

"I agree." Shino said, I was surprised that he was talking with me to be honest.

"Hey, this means that my match just got one closer." Shikamaru stated.

"At least you have a match…" I stated, Shikamaru made a face and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"And now for the next match! Kankuro and Aburame Shino!" Shiki announced, "Come down!"

"Good luck Shino." I told him, he nodded.

"What she said." Shikamaru stated while I gave him a look for that.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro shouted, I made a surprised sound and looked at Kankuro. Their plan is beginning to start then, I looked for Hayate and Genma both of them had a suspicious gleam in their eyes, they had guessed it as well. Temari made an unamused sound and opened her fan up, before flying down on it.

"The queen." I stated.

"So that's your queen." Naruto stated.

"What she seems to be a lovely person, and she's such a badass." I stated as I flushed slightly. Naruto laughed at me slightly before I put him in a headlock and began to give him a noogie. He chuckled quietly.

"Shikamaru! Get down here!" Shiki yelled.

"Get going Lazy ass." I told Shikamaru in a teasing manner, he looked unamused before Naruto went to give him a pat on the back, causing Shikamaru to fall down.

"That looked painful…" I stated. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as Shino simply sighed.

"HEY! HURRY UP AND FIGHT!" someone in the audience shouted, if Shikamaru forfeited I would be next, I was looking forward to my fight.

"YEAH! HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS CRAPPY MATCH!" someone else yelled. Shikamaru stayed on the ground.

"GET UP KID! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO LIE THERE!" the first person yelled again. Poor Shikamaru…

"What, are you going to give up too?" Temari asked, I looked at her, I may call her my queen, but when she is my enemy she will be taken down Temari then ran towards Shikamaru, "If you won't come then I will!"

"I didn't start the match yet." Shiki stated. Shikamaru took out some Kunai.

"Man that girl is really revved up." Shikamaru stated before there was a cloud of smoke from where Temari hit the ground.

"Ya know, I don't really want to fight, and I don't care whether I become a chunin or not, but I am not going to lose to a girl." Shikamaru stated. Temari used her fan and I covered my eyes as dust went up towards our area from the cloud she made. Naruto, Ino, and I cheered on Shikamaru from our spots. I closed my eyes once again when Temari used her fan to create a wind strong enough to flow through the entire arena. Temari then began to jump back from the clouds of dust she created.

'Did she take into account the clouds can make a shadow on the ground…' I thought as I closed my eyes slightly.

"Ah… I see, I've seen through your Kagemane no jutsu, looks like there is a limit to how much you can stretch, shrink, and change the shape of your shadow, isn't there. No matter how much you change and stretchy the shape of your shadow, you still can't stretch it any further than the surface area of your normal shadow right?" Temari asked, the queen is rather smart.

"That's right." Shikamaru said. He then went into his thinking phase. I smiled at that.

"Looks like you're finally going to be a little serious!" Temari stated.

'My shipping feels are starting again, oh god I ship them so much.' I thought as I watched the two. Temari used her fan once again to try and draw Shikamaru out.

"How long are you going to keep running away for!? Give up already!" Temari stated. A kunai went flying towards her and she used her fan to deflect it. She then moved back, I looked to see a shadow going towards her.

"Very good, you saw through that." Shikamaru stated.

"I see…You were waiting the time away waiting for the sun to drop lower." Temari stated, "So the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger."

"Temari! From above!" Kankuro shouted.

"That shouldn't be allowed…" I muttered as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Down floated Shikamaru's shirt with a kunai attached to his hitai-ate.

"You won't escape." Shikamaru stated as Temari began to jump away from the shadow. Temari continued to jump out of the way of Shikamaru's shadow, "To be able to dodge even that attack…" Temari went to attack, but dropped her fan and her hands went to same way as Shikamaru.

"He did it." I quietly said, I sighed knowing that I was going to have a hard fight, to go against Shikamaru will be a pain.

"Heh…Finally, shadow copy no justu, success!" Shikamaru said. Shikamaru had used the tunnel that Naruto had created during his fight.

He then caused them to raise their hands.

"That's it, I give up." Shikamaru stated.

"Leave it to him…" I stated with a small chuckle.

"Winner Temari, but we have an extra match to decide the next contestant, Rin! Get down here!" Shiki yelled. I sighed and jumped down from the railing.

"Nicely done Shikamaru." I told him, he nodded and went back to the others.

"Oh, you're the fast girl." Temari said, I flushed slightly.

"You remembered me, I'm so flattered." I said with a small smile. She smirked.

"You can do it Rin!" that was Genma, Ino, and Naruto. I got into a ready position.

"Begin!" Shiki said. Temari went to use her fan but I threw my kunai past her and used the hiraishin to get pass her wind. I then ran up behind her.

"Maa, forgive me for this." I quietly told her before I flipped and grabbed her by the neck with my legs and threw her into the nearby wall, her fan lay forgotten next to me as I went back onto my feet, I was ready to fight her even more. Temari got back onto her feet as the arena was filled with murmurs.

"That was…" I caught.

"That was lord Forths favorite jutsu."

"What does this mean?"

It means that the people in the crowd need to stay quiet. Temari glared at me and began to pull out smaller fans. I picked up her bigger fan and tossed it into the air, creating a distraction, and then I moved forward and hit the ground with a chakra enfused fist, I was definelty going to use head hunter to be honest. I used the confusion from the dust to grab onto Temari's ankle and drag her into the ground.

"Call it." I said.

"Winner Haruno Rin!" Shiki said as I then helped Temari out and brought her large fan back to her with a chakra string.

"I hope we have a friendly spar again." I told Temari who was looking at me strangely. She nodded and I tossed my kunai back at the waiting area, "Need a lift?"

"Why not." Temari said as I grabbed onto her wrist and used the Hiraishin. She clutched the wall and waited for the motion sickness to pass.

"That happens to first time users, you'll be fine trust me." I said with a smile as Naruto went on with how cool I was. I smiled at him as Sasuke finally appeared with his teacher, a man that had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, I knew him, and he had the same name as one of my old professors, Mari.

"Your name?" Shiki asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

9-kakashi

6-Minato

1-gaara

1-obito

1-haku

1-itachi

1-hinata

1-Madara

3-Temari

DarkDust: Oh my god, a Bromacne XD, that is definitely going to happen, plus I think Tsunade is going to enjoy Rin's humor when she meets her. I think that's going to be a few chapters though.

Sakurapm38: Thank you! And yes I am going to continue even after Sasuke leaves, hopefully I don't lose any interest in this story, but I doubt that I will since I'm getting so much feedback on it, it's very encouraging and I am very thankful.

This chapter was so hard to write, I sigh in sadness to be honest I'm not too proud of this chapter since it was so hard to write.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"From your excitement, you won in the first round?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we did." Naruto said as we both smirked in unison. Mari rolled his eyes, there was something off about him, but hopefully he didn't teach Sasuke anything that would give Kakashi panic attacks.

"We showed up all flashy in the like, but Sasuke could've been disqualified?" Mari asked, the man had Kakashi's lateness. Oh my god it's a brown haired Kakashi, not as good looking as Kakashi though.

"Geez, your tardiness is contagious, don't worry, we pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end, he hasn't been disqualified." Shiki stated.

"That's good." Mari said, I could feel the killing internet coming from Gaara. I looked over at the red head as did Shikamaru, he grumbled about something under his breath and I smiled slightly.

"Don't lose to a guy like that." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I want to fight you too." Naruto stated.

'Just fuck already!' I stated in my mind, making a small face, honestly Kishimoto screwed up by not having these two end up together. Naruto came back to us and leaned against the railing as well, the sand siblings were a few feet from us, but they wouldn't really be able to hear us unless we shouted.

"HEY! IS THE UCHIHA PROGENY!" someone shouted, it then became loud.

"THE UCHIHA FIGHT IS GOING TO START!" the crowd was still going crazy. I looked back to the hokage, and I made a worried face, I need to summon one of my cute Ninken, and get Jiraya, since he's not in here, which was weird. I excused myself for a few seconds. I looked in the hallway and saw no sound Nin or sand Nin; I bit my thumb and then did my summoning Jutsu.

"Lady Rin! What can I help with?" The little corgi, whose name was Regina, asked with a tilt of her head.

"Can you get Jiraya-san here; tell him that his sensei is in trouble as is the village." I quietly said, Regina nodded and then started to quickly run away, I watched while she was adorably running, probably the reason why I love small dogs, they look so cute when running. I then returned to see the beginning of the match. I looked to see Shikamaru and Naruto looking at something, I followed their line of sight; there was nothing but blood in the hallway they were looking at.

"Woah….I leave for a minute and everything goes to hell in a handbasket." I stated as my eyebrows rose.

"It was Gaara." Naruto told me as he tried to calm down; I sat down in between the two and quietly summoned a different ninken, my very soft and furry Husky, Kori. The two boys looked surprised to see the ninken but watched as I scratched behind her ears and she started to enjoy it.

"You can pet her if you want, this is Kori, she loves to be petted, plus it'll help calm you down." I told them with a strained smile. Naruto did so and Kori looked like she was in heaven as Shikamaru joined in.

"She's supper fluffy." Naruto stated with a grin. I smiled slightly at that.

"Yeah, but we should go tell Kakashi-sensei about what happened, he'll know what to do." I stated as I got up from my spot on the stairs, Shikamaru nodded and stood up as well as Naruto gave Kori a hug before getting up himself.

"Shall I follow Lady Rin?" Kori asked me, her voice was a regal sounding Baritone.

"Yes please." I said as we then ran to get to Kakashi. We found him watching with Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and I yelled in unison.

"Oh it's the Haruno girl…" Someone quietly murmured, though they then turned back to the fight in front of them, nice to know that I received some recognition.

"Naruto, Rin." Lee said as he looked at the two of us in surprise, yeah one pinkette without any scratches and two males completely covered in scratches. Kakashi turned and looked at us in a lazy way and I returned the lazy look two fold. Kori was helping a panting Shikamaru by giving him someone to lean against.

"Sensei stop this fight right now." Naruto stated.

"Gaara has already killed two Nin's before going to the fight." I stated.

"He's not normal." Naruto stated, I gave him a look and he was definitely not normal either.

"What are you two talking about?" Ino quietly asked.

"Gaara lives to kill others, at this rate Sasuke will die." I stated.

"Well don't worry," I turned to look at Mari, "He and I weren't late for nothing." I made a face and Kori growled at him slightly, glad to see that I wasn't the only one who didn't like him.

"You worry too much Rin." Genma said as he and Hayate made an appearance, I made a face at the brunette.

"I had many reasons to do so…" I stated, Hayate sighed quietly as Kori continued to growl at Mari. Kakashi looked at Kori with a thoughtful expression on his face and then gave Mari a look. Hayate began to give Mari a look while Genma started to scratch Kori behind the ears, and she made a face before quieting down and enjoying the petting.

"Be quiet and watch him, you'll be surprised." Mari stated. I then turned to watch as Sasuke jumped up the wall and then stuck, making a few hand signs, he didn't, and I sure as hell hope he didn't learn the Chidori. He didn't but he did have something that was eerily similar to the rasengan, but a deep red.

"That's a fire type Jutsu isn't it?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru then stood up. Mari nodded and I made a face as Sasuke was able to get through the sand ball and actually hit Gaara. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds before his arm seemed to be dragged into the sand even further. He then pulled his arm out with a cry, blood came from the appendage and I became even more worried for my dark haired teammate. I felt a dark killing intent and I felt a cold sweat appear on the back of my neck as Hayate and Genma reacted to it all well, it was like the Kyuubi's chakra, though that didn't hurt me the first time it was released back on the great team seven bridged, that was a good name for the bridge since everyone from the team helped. The sand fell from Gaara and he stood there with a hand pressed to his shoulder.

I saw feathers filter into my vision and preformed the release for Genjutsu. It cleared up and I noticed how everyone in the area was sleeping as Jiraya and Regina appeared, Regina riding on the man's shoulder with a goofy face.

"So you're the summoner of this little weirdo." Jiraya stated.

"Maa, that's mean… But yes I am, Orochimaru want's lord third dead." I stated as all eyes went to the hokage's box. Jiraya nodded and started to go there, hopefully he will be helpful to the old hokage, and I just hope that this wouldn't kill him.

"Rin, wake up Naruto and go after Sasuke and Gaara." Kakashi told me, I nodded and preformed the release and then woke Naruto up as Kakashi summoned his Ninken. Pakkun greeted me with the raise of this paw as Regina bit Shikamaru, who then shot up and started to pull on my small corgi's face.

"Regina, stay with Shikamaru and keep him in touch with me." I said as Naruto finally understood what we were going to do.

"Let's go Rin." Naruto said, I nodded and we quickly started to run to where Sasuke and Gaara were. We followed after Kori, who had one of the strongest noses out of my Ninken. There were a few nin following after us, but I knew that one of the Jonin around the village was going to face them eventually, I sighed as I noticed Naruto having trouble trying to keep up, he gained a determined look and sped up a little bit.

'In the few weeks he trained he's grown up a bit….I'm proud of him…' I thought as I turned back to our path. We had to make it before Sasuke got badly injured, 'what a drag….I've been around Shikamaru for too long.' I looked to my side to see a giant toad of sorts jump onto a snake and I was wondering if Jiraya had summoned the toad to take care of the snakes while he helped his teacher. We then caught up with Sasuke as he got ahead of the sand siblings.

"You two were sent to help?" Sasuke asked.

"Maa, we're a team, if one of us fights, then we all do." I stated with a grin. Sasuke closed his eyes slightly and smirked as Naruto grinned.

"Damn it." Temari muttered as she landed on a tree in front of us, Kankuro was holding onto Gaara.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to leave." I stated, giving a strained smile. Kankuro handed Gaara over to Temari and removed his puppet from his back.

"Temari, take Gaara and go on ahead." Kankuro stated.

"Yeah…" Temari quietly agreed. The three of us got ready for an attack.

"Guess there's no helpin' it; I'll be your opponent." Kankuro stated, I narrowed my eyes slightly and got one of my special kunai ready, speed is a very important factor with the sand siblings and I am a very speedy devil. I looked behind me at the arrival of Shino, he nodded slightly at me and I gave a strained smile.

"No, I'll be your opponent." Shino said.

"It's you." Kankuro said, sweat going down his face.

"Shino, why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Shino pointed at us, I noticed bugs crawling on my arm and I smiled at them.

"Before you left the arena I used some female bugs to spread their scent on you, the scent of the female is nearly on existent, only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females, although the males themselves have the stronger scent." Shino stated, "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Rin…. You guys chase after Gaara, after the entire match with him needs to be decided, I'll fight with this one, since he was supposed to be my opponent."

"Good luck Shino." I said as the two males next to me shared a look. Shino nodded slightly and we then began to run after Temari and Gaara. We appeared just as Gaara hit Temari away from him, I like Gaara, but he's such a dick at this point in his life, though he has many reasons to be.

"Although I don't know the motives of your village, we will stop you." Sasuke stated, I nodded slowly.

"Damn…." I quietly heard Temari groan, I sent her a look and noticed that she looked like hell, then again she had hit a tree and that can and will be dangerous to a person's body, hopefully it's just a bit cheek, and nothing too dangerous.

"Also, I want to see your true face." Sasuke stated, something happened between these two and I shared a look of confusion with Naruto who gave me a shrug. I blew the long strands of hair out of my face, my hair grew fast from the time I began training and I was beginning to think I could never have it short.

"You, that is strong…you, that have companions…you, that has an ambition…you, that is like me…" Gaara said as he held onto his cracking face, "Once I kill you I will be the one to have destroyed all of that, only then can I survive, only then can I feel alive." Gaara then gave out a scream as he fell to his knees, I watched with a fascinated horror as the sand began to warp his body to look like the Biju inside of him, the one tails, a name I honestly can't remember all I know is that it begins with an S.

"You just had to ask him to show his true face…" I stated, giving Sasuke a look.

"I don't think now is the time to be making light of the situation…" Sasuke stated, and I sighed quietly at least he knew what I was trying to do. I made a face as Gaara started to make noises, what a strange person. I got ready to throw one of my special kunai in case I needed to get out of the way. Gaara jumped up and came towards us with a cry, I jerked back slightly. I threw one of the special kunai at Temari's tree as the two boys jumped out of the way. I easily used the hiraishin and landed next to Temari.

"You okay?" I asked her, she blinked slightly and nodded.

"Why…Why would you ask?" Temari asked me.

"Well, why would the sand work so hard for peace and then get rid of it, it makes no sense and hopefully my deductions were correct… I apologize if this sounds rude, but I think your Kazekage has been dead for some time, that man that was sitting with the Hokage felt weird like he wasn't actually there." I told her as the dust and debris from Gaara's attack began to settle. I easily found my two boys; Sasuke was hiding behind a tree holding his shoulder as Naruto hid above me.

"Are you afraid of me Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara snarled, I narrowed my eyes at Gaara slightly, "afraid of my existence…"

"He sounds….so lonely…" I muttered as I picked up the undertones of loneliness in Gaara's psychotic tone, I looked down, I had been that way once and I knew exactly how it felt.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, narrowing her eyes at me, I gave her a serious look.

"When you've been alone you pick up the feeling from others rather quickly, either that or I'm a special case, I know exactly what it's like to be and feel alone…it sucks…" I stated in a quiet voice.

"What's the matter?! Are you afraid of me?!" Gaara yelled out, "Has your fear over taken the hatred, the killing urge? Is your reason for existence as puny as that?! If you crave for an answer, then come and get me!"

"He fell for the taunts…" I muttered as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't fall for those taunts but I expected too much. Sasuke and Gaara charged at each other, Sasuke with his new fire jutsu, I'm just going to call it the cannon ball; it works like one actually, except you don't fire it. The two attacks met and Gaara's sand arm exploded, yep, it is definelty the cannon ball, I can't name things, wow, I now know how Minato fells, he can't name shit either. Temari made a sound of surprise as her brother began to laugh like a maniac.

"Impossible, he countered the transformed Gaara…" Temari said as she trembled slightly, the queen had a right to be scared Gaara's laughing was abnormal, neither dub or sub did this moment justice, then again the voices were a bit different though some sounded like their other world counterparts, Temari had the voice of her English voice actor and so did Iruka, though Ino had her Japanese voice actor. Kakashi sounded like a mix between the two.

"I see, so that's what it was! The reason I'm so excited, I just got the answer! It's this pain." Gaara stated, sand fell from his right arm as he held onto it, "defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him, that's what gives me an even greater sense of existence!" Temari started to tremble even more and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I think I know of someone that might talk sense into your brother, someone similar…" I said as I looked to where Naruto was, he was waiting for a good time to strike, and something that was different than what I thought he would do. Temari calmed down a little bit and I smiled at that.

"I want more!" Gaara said as he formed a sand tail, "here I come." He then charged towards Sasuke at an even faster pace. He actually hit Sasuke and Sasuke flew into the air, he made a hand sign for a Katon jutsu, a fire jutsu against sand? Well the cannon ball worked so why not.

"DIE!" Gaara screeched as the fireball did nothing to stop him. Gaara then hit Sasuke and Sasuke faster through the air and then hit a tree.

"Is this all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then, you are weak, you're too soft, because your hatred isn't strong enough, the power of hate is the power to kill, the power to kill, is the power of vengeance, your hatred is weaker than mine." Gaara was taunting him again; he knew what buttons to push too. Naruto and I shared a look, he seemed unsure of when he should jump in and I was as well, I had no clue how to fight Gaara, but we would fight, even if I lost a limb I would still try to protect my teammate.

'Did…Did I jinx myself once again?! I need to stop doing that!' I thought as I tried to keep my eyes on the fight.

"Do you understand what that means? It means you're weaker than me." Gaara finally said as Sasuke made a third Cannon ball, I felt my own body tense; he didn't have enough chakra to do three of those. Gaara had been hit and Sasuke was being covered by the curse mark, he then collapsed in pain. Naruto and I shared a look and I gave Temari one of my special kunai as I moved to perform a double kick with Naruto sending Gaara away from Sasuke, we finally figure out that we couldn't just stand by. Gaara flew away from us and hit the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke, we stayed back and didn't know how we could help out." I said in a lame attempt of trying to give our reasons. I then moved to him and watched as Kori, I had forgotten about her, attempted to help Sasuke.

"Everyone scram!" Naruto yelled. Kori got Sasuke out of the way as my left arm was caught by Gaara, I had met his eyes and he looked like he hated me or something.

'Sakura reminded him of his uncle, damn it… I should've remembered that!' I angrily thought as I tried to free my left arm. Naruto, Kori, and Sasuke landed on an opposite tree and I stared Gaara down as I continued to try and free my now hurting limb, it almost felt as though my skin was coming off. I barely held in my scream of pain.

'What is he doing?! Is he trying to tear my limb off?!' I thought as I clenched my jaw and tried to stop my sounds of pain from escaping, I felt blood beginning to flow from my arm as I heard something whistling in my mind. I saw dark spots in my vision due to the pain.

"Rin!" Naruto yelled out, I then watched him get farther away.

Oh.

Gaara took off my left arm. I used the hiraishin and landed near Temari who began to try and stop the bleeding. I twitched the fingers of my right hand.

'It's time…' A very familiar voice whispered as the pain in my eyes came back full force and I finally blacked out.

* * *

"Hey Rin!" I turned to look at a girl with short black hair, I remember her. She used to go to kindergarten with me.

"What…What do you want?" I asked, unused to talking to other people, that feeling of being incomplete came back and I wondered why it was such an empty feeling.

"So rude, this is why no one likes you." The girl stated, I made a face, or at least I wanted to, and stood up from where I was on the ground.

"I don't care, I don't have to sit here and listen to this, take care." I said as I then began to walk home, back to the empty house where no one was around. I was alone like always, no friends, and my family was always gone. I watched as everything began to move in slow motion as the people who were walking around me aged and continued on their way. I looked down to my left arm and watched as my tattoo began to create itself slowly.

"Rin, don't think that your alone anymore…please." I heard a very familiar voice, I then looked around, and it was the boxing ring. I blinked slowly and looked to see my best friend, Lily; she had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail like she usually did as we practiced our boxing and karate in the ring. I felt a lump begin to form in my throat as I tried not to cry at her appearance, I had missed her more than I thought. I was still twelve years old and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper. Lily gave me a smile.

"I know that you're mad, but you have people there that care about you. Trust me your changes to the plot have been showing in the manga, no one remembers the original Sakura any more…plus it's kind of fun to watch you be shipped with Kakashi, minato, and even Temari. The pictures are really cute by the way." Lily stated.

"You got off track darling." I stated with a sad chuckle.

"I know, but this is the only chance I get to talk to you, your kekkei genkai finally awoke, though for right now it's only regrown your arm, you might want to train under Tsunade to truly utilize it." Lily said.

"So how long have you known?" I asked. She gave me a guilty look.

"Yuki, she looked just like me, well I am here, I remember splitting the soul of Sakurin into two and sending one to where I was going to be reborn. I followed the soul of Rin, while Sakura grew up with a family that didn't really push her to become stronger, unlike you, you were always alone, you then worked so hard to be noticed, the arm reserves, moving to japan to study medicine, and so many awards, debate, boxing, karate, and even a writing award. No matter what you did it felt like it was never enough, do you still feel that way?" Lily asked.

"No, I actually feel content with life, I only get that way when something bad happens." I stated, Lily sighed quietly.

"That is understandable, many people get that way when bad things happen, but yours is more because when you change something your memories of this world fade, you are definitely becoming the Rin of Naruto." Lily stated.

"I'm not going to get a chidori to the heart am I?" I asked.

"No, but you are definitely going to have the powers of a main character, might lose a limb or something, but you haven't changed much." Lily said with a laugh, "Just be careful around Obitobi." She then pushed me and I opened my eyes to see a defeated Gaara. I looked to see that my left arm was back and heavily bandaged, did Temari or my team do that? I shakily got up to my feet, I noticed that Sasuke had been sitting next to me and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Kori poofed from existence as he did so.

"Let's get to Naruto." Sasuke quietly told me, I nodded and we jumped over to our blonde teammate.

"That's enough Naruto." I quietly told the blonde, he looked over to me and Sasuke let me go so that I could try and help him, I still had some medical supplies left, I if I tried to heal him with Iryo jutsu I would die, I wonder why I'm missing most of my chakra, if the kekkei genkai did this to me just by activating then I was going to have to practice even more to get my Chakra reserves up to ludicrous amounts. Kankuro and Temari landed next to their brother.

'I missed the fight…man that sucks…' I thought as I chuckled to myself quietly.

"That's enough, stop it." Gaara stated. I watched as Naruto fainted and I brushed his hair back a little bit. They then left, and Sasuke began to fight his curse mark even more.

"We should head back." I stated as I picked Naruto up, ignoring the pain going through my body. Sasuke nodded and we began to jump back to the village.

Lord third had lived, but he was stepping down from being the hokage, and I knew what was going to come next, the finding of Tsunade Senju, I had been waiting for this mission to be honest.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

12-kakashi

7-Minato

2-gaara

2-obito

1-haku

2-itachi

1-hinata

1-Madara

3-Temari

ShortyLuv: Ah, I'm sorry you don't like the term Shipping, I'll try to cut down on the usage of it, hehe I like the idea of a Minato/Sakura paring too, though it would technically be Minato/Oc, he would be a good balance to her as well. It's down to the poles though. I'm sorry I made you sad D: I didn't mean to….

Blitzstrahl: I didn't know that! That is very interesting, thank you for telling me:D

BloodySilver: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! It makes me happy that you do!

Suzululu4moe: I hope this chapter answers your question, because I had forgotten as well, my fault sorry: D. Small flashback and maybe some OOC will occur and I deeply apologize for it...I am also lame and I can't believe I forgot I am so sorry…

ThePlotbunnyBreeder: I don't know if there's a ship name for Yuga and Hayate, I ship it too to be honest: D I said Obitobi because the lily in the story was being a smart ass, love the response to it to be honest.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Flash Back: Before the training with Kakashi, the morning before:

'I wonder if I could learn the Hiraishin….but it's a classified scroll damn it….' I thought as I looked down at Konoha, I needed speed and that would definitely help quite a bit. I sighed and then looked behind me to see the third Hokage standing there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I often come here to clear my own mind." Lord Third said, I smiled slightly at that.

"A troubled mind will often find the most peaceful and quiet places to think." I quietly said.

"Indeed." Lord third said as he stood next to me and surveyed the village that he basically ruled over, not that I mind to be honest I like the guy, "What has you so troubled?"

"I have many things that trouble me sir, but the main one is that I'm not fast enough…I need something to increase my speed if I'm ever up against Gaara, speed would be key and I only know of one jutsu that would be helpful."

"Hmm, you read quite a bit to have picked up on that particular Jutsu, most ninjas ignore the Fuinjutsu section where mentions of it reside." Lord third said, he was giving me a very thoughtful look. I simply shrugged.

"It's a good hobby and having more skills can be helpful in the long run." I stated.

"That is true, while that Jutsu is an S-rank secret, so is your predicament." Lord third said, I gave him a confused look, "I am known as the professor for a reason, even I would notice the abrupt change from a fangirl to a battle ready warrior, though you mask those traits with a lazy attitude and sarcastic humor."

"I thought I was doing so well, man…" I said with a slight pout.

"Only one person is predicted to have changed like this." Lord third said.

"Princess Sakurin, yes I know, I meet her advisor Yuki when I was in the country of waves, she was helping to create a full soul in this…I guess I could say dimension…" I said, scratching at the back of my head, "Maa, no need to worry about me attacking the village, I rather like this place, it feels more like a home than the one that I remember, plus I have people I care about here." Lord Third smoked his pipe for a few seconds.

"How old are you?" Lord third asked.

"Twelve physically, nineteen spiritually and mentally." I answered; he then went back into his silence.

"What would you do with that jutsu?" Lord Third asked.

"Learn it with the help of my sensei, and then return the scroll it was written on, it is a military secret after all, and secrets are meant to be kept." I stated, giving the hokage a serious look.

"You know military rules very well." Lord third stated.

"I was in the reserves for the military before everything happened it was something to do and I learned quite a bit, I learned that I love running, not something I gave much thought to before joining." I quietly stated. The quiet was very comfortable around the third hokage, he felt like a grandfather. I never knew mine, but if this is what it felt like having one, it's nice.

"If I allow you to learn this technique will you help Naruto learn it?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Of course, I'm pretty smart Lord Third, I already know who his parents are, I just won't tell him since it's not my place to, but I think Lord Forth would love his son to learn his technique." I said as I looked at the face in the mountain. Lord third gave me a small chuckle.

"Very observant." Lord third said, he then handed me the scroll, so it was something he had been thinking about.

"When would you like Naruto to learn it?" I asked.

"If you two go on a mission together with a student of mine, then I would like you to try and teach him, this is a mission that is unique to you." Lord Third said. I gave him a salute and a smile.

"Why do you want me to teach him?" I asked.

"He listens to you more than you think, he talks a lot about how easy it is to follow your instructions, and will you take this mission?" Lord third asked.

"Yes, Lord third." I said I gave the scroll back after my training was finished with it; lord third was surprised that I had kept my words and brought it back, he then sealed it and I never saw it again. I was going to have a field day trying to teach Naruto the Hiraishin.

* * *

Present Day:

"The amount you eat sometimes amazes me." I told Naruto as I looked up from my book about two male ninjas from different clans that fell in love, it was pretty good and by the writer TonTon. I really want to meet this author; then again I also had one of Jirayas make out paradise books. Naruto sent me a look and I gave him a sly smile. It almost fell when I remembered what had happened this morning, I had woke up to feel the absence of Sakura, she wasn't even around in my soul, I guess that means we finally combined and I have become the Rin of this world. I hummed to myself in thought.

"I heard this is where you go all the time, it's really true you do come here to eat ramen." A familiar voice stated, I looked at the whitehaired Jiraya as did Naruto who finished the food in his mouth before speaking.

"Ah! It's pervy sage!" Naruto stated and I gave a snort as Jiraya glared at the two of us. I then gave an innocent smile as I rolled my left shoulder and ignored the feel of the bandages covering the whole arm, I had tested out my ability to use chakra, and it still worked so I wasn't too worried.

"What is it you needed Jiraya?" I asked, "Me and Naruto are having a day of relaxation as you can tell." I then felt a chill go down my spine and I felt like something was very wrong.

'I wonder if that's a part of this kekkei genkai…' I thought in slight annoyance.

"Just planning on joining for lunch before inviting you on a mission." Jiraya said as he took a seat next to me, "Beef please." I had finished my shrimp ramen before Jiraya had appeared so I was good, "So how goes life Rin-Hime?" I choked on the air and I had to put my book down as Naruto began to pat my back.

"Maa, who told you I was a princess? I am most certainly not a princess I am Satan himself." I stated, in a rushed manner, technically I was a princess, but in a past life. Naruto was snickering at that and I was trying to keep my flustered state to myself.

"No one." Jiraya said with a smirk, I glared at him as his ramen was quickly prepared and placed in front of him. He then dug in and I paid for all of our meals. Naruto sighed in happiness as we walked with Jiraya.

"What is it you needed again pervy sage?" Naruto asked. I gave him a look and he grinned at me.

"I want the two of you to go on a mission with me, to find a woman." Jiraya said.

"Eh? Why? Why do we have to go on a work trip with a perverted senin? Why should we go and what for?" Naruto asked, I made a face since he did say it was to find a woman.

"Maa, why do you want two chunin to go with you?" I asked, we were known as Chunin since everyone who had made it to the end was known as a chunin, even the sand siblings.

"Because it's a paid-for work trip, we're supposed to find a certain girl, it's also a special trip, we'll stop by the red light district in Hima, you will learn much more than what Kakashi has taught you." Jiraya stated.

"I fuckin doubt that." I muttered as I sighed, Naruto joined me and placed his hands behind his head.

"I don't want to and I want Kakashi to teach me the cool move that Rin knows how to do." Naruto stated.

"What cool move?" Jiraya asked.

"Hiraishin, I found an old scroll and asked Kakashi to help me figure it out. I deal in speed that is my specialty; I just need to work on my strength more." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, this woman she's hot and she wants to meet you." Jiraya said.

"Sign me the fuck up." I said, I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Didn't expect you to swing that way…" Jiraya murmured.

"I swing both ways, both sexes have amazing asses!" I stated, I then looked to see Hayate holding hands with a woman who had purple hair, huh, I forgot that he had a girlfriend, how cute.

'I ship it!' I thought as Hayate caught me looking and sent me a small smile. I grinned back at him and gave him thumbs up; his blushing face was too good. Jiraya then caught ahold of my shirt and then began to drag me with him.

"You're trying to fool me you pervert! Whatever you say! I don't want to!" Naruto stated.

"Ha, she knows a technique even more amazing than the Hiraishin, did you know, but you're not coming, I'll guess I will just have Rin and Sasuke accompany me instead." Jiraya said and I sent Naruto a pleading look, I like Sasuke most of the time, but he looked angry the last time I saw him. I twitched the fingers of my left hand as I remembered the guilty look Kakashi had when he heard that I had lost my left arm, I then cuffed him on the back of his head and showed him that I still had an arm. I enjoyed the confused look he had on his face after that.

"All right let's go!" Naruto stated with an eager grin.

"Can I go pack, or at least change into something less revealing?" I asked, my current civilian clothes were definelty not fighting material.

"All right don't take too long though." Jiraya told me. I then tossed him one of my special kunai, I then hiraishined to the one in my room. I changed into a fishnet shit with Long sleeves, a spandex shirt with many metal plates on it that cut off at the shoulders and covered my neck, then came the white armor vest, the black ninja pants, and the black ninja sandals.

I then packed my stuff in a quick manner as I tied my hitai-ate around my right upper arm. I sighed and hiraishined to Jiraya. He seemed slightly surprised and he handed back my kunai as we then waited for Naruto, I read my smut as we waited.

"That is some pretty descriptive stuff and you have no reaction what so ever…" Jiraya stated, he almost sounded like he was in awe. I smirked at that.

"Then I am really good at hiding those reactions." I said as I pushed my lengthening hair back from my face.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he ran pass us. I chuckled and followed after him. We walked until we couldn't see the village anymore, and it was silent until we exited the forest.

"Hey, pervy sage, what sort of jutsu are you going to teach me this time?" Naruto asked as I continued to read while walking between the two.

"Pervy sage? Your little friend here is more perverted than I am…" Jiraya said.

"I thought we were friends…" I stated looking up from my Yaoi for a while.

"It's been said that I'm the toad senin, and that's not all," Jiraya started, what was he trying to do sell himself, "In the north in the south, east and west, the legendary three ninja's white haired frog summoning child, the handsome man that can silence a crying child! He's Jiraiya-Sama! That's me!" Naruto and I gave him the exact same unimpressed expression.

"The great perverts traveling companions that he's bringing along are us isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"The name is Jiraiya…" Jiraiya stated.

"I've got a hidden talent, don't I?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you say that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why did you choose me then? You're doing a senin class in cool jutsu and we're the only ones who rank high enough to get in right?" Naruto asked.

"Ne, Naruto I can teach you the Hiraishin if you want, I think it would be a really good jutsu for you to have." I said, I was going to do the mission the third gave me, plus it would be kind of funny to see Minato's reaction to his son using his jutsu.

"Really?!" Naruto asked, I nodded, "That's awesome I can't wait to learn it!"

"What's the real reason?" I asked as Naruto ran ahead of us, "Actually I don't want to know, the way you watch him is much like a parent's way of watching their child, I will warn you if you cause him harm I will punch you to hell." Jiraiya looked slightly scared before I began to run to Naruto. We easily reached a town and decided to find a place to stay before night came. We entered a hotel and Jiraya went to talk to the lady at the front desk while I continued to read pure unadulterated smut.

"Naruto, Rin-Hime, we're staying here." Jiraiya told us as Naruto looked around. A woman with long black hair and lovely brown eyes, I sent her a smile and she flushed slightly as the two men behind me looked at her in amazement. She winked at me and sent me a kiss.

"How in the hell are you so charming?" Jiraiya asked me as he took out what looked to be a notebook.

"That's a secret." I said with a grin Jiraiya looked defeated as he handed me and Naruto a key.

"You two head up to your room and work on refining your chakra as training." Jiraiya said. I nodded and began to drag Naruto with me to the room. He was pouting and I sent him a small smile.

"Maybe if we get stuck in a place with a kitchen I'll make dinner one night." I suggested, Naruto brightened up and it made me smile even more. We sat up in the room for a few seconds before we heard a knocking; I got up and went over to the door, a kunai in my hand at the ready in case I need to protect myself if I was correct about who was there.

"Maa, can I help you?" I asked. The man just stared at me and I was looking back into the eyes of the sharingan, I knew what my eyes looked like because of my kekkei genkai, black sclera and red irises. I was probably very strange looking.

"Could that child be the nine-tails…" a shark man asked as he peered into the room.

"Okay Jaws, you need to back up a few feet, there is a thing called privacy and you are definelty invading it." I stated my voice completely lazy and void of any emotion. Naruto then walked up to me.

"Mom, what's going on?" Naruto asked before noticing something wrong with what was going on.

"Naruto-kun, we would like you to come with us." Itachi stated, I looked at him with an unamused expression on my face, and Naruto actually looked nervous as the grip on my kunai tightened, "come out of the room." Naruto was smart enough not to and I just shut the door, I'm surprised he did nothing to stop that. I let out a sigh before turning to Naruto.

"Get ready to fight." I quietly told him, he nodded and I bit my thumb before preforming the summoning jutsu.

"Lady Rin, how may I serve you?" The German shepherd and Rottweiler asked, the shepherd was called Bella and the Rottweiler was called Yume.

"Bella, Yume, please split up and look for Jiraiya-Sama." I told her. Both dogs nodded and jumped out of the window as Itachi easily opened the door, I sent my special kunai flying and the two men moved out of the way.

"Why don't we cut off one of his legs, we don't need him running off." Jaws stated, I can't remember his name. I glared at him as I prepared to use Hiraishin to kick his ass.

"It has been a while Sasuke…" Itachi stated.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke said.

"Eh?" Naruto was so confused at this point that explaining would probably do no good.

"Indeed, today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another sharingan." Jaws stated.

"Okay shark week calm yourself." I stated, I got a glare from him and I felt like my mission was accomplished as Naruto sighed as he tried no to laugh.

"I will kill you." Sasuke said as I stared at Jaws.

"Who is this guy?" Jaws asked.

"He is my younger brother…" Itachi said.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out." Jaws stated, "By you."

"Obviously not." I stated, making a face. I have seen an unamused person before but this guy was livid at my words.

"I've wanted to say this to you, I've lived hating you, and I also have lived to only kill you." Sasuke stated, "I've lived for this."

"Oh shit the cannon ball…" I muttered as I moved Naruto back. Sasuke then ran towards Itachi and Itachi simply caught his arm.

"This bastard…" Sasuke said as Itachi then broke his arm, Naruto was focusing his chakra. I made a face; this was a fight we were going to lose. Sasuke let out a scream and I looked to him with worry on my face.

"Will people leave my sons alone…that is all I ask for in life…" I stated, getting a look from Itachi as I tossed a Kunai at jaws.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as his chakra stopped forming.

"My Samehada eats up chakra, now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble. First of all should I chop off a leg or cut off an arm?" Jaws asked before I decked him in the face. Jiraiya then showed up with Yume and Bella in tow, both ran to me with their tails wagging. I grimly smiled and they went away.

"You don't seem to know very much about me, I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me, even though it doesn't look like it, it's my specialty." Jiraiya stated.

"I fucking doubt that." I told the man who then looked at me in an unamused fashion.

"Yeah, that girl winked and you were scampering after her! And now you're trying to look all cool and classy, your pervert!" Naruto shouted, I agreed with him whole heartedly as I deflected an attack from Jaws with a Kunai.

"Hey! Can't you stop calling me that in front of others!?" Jiraiya asked as I let out a sighed as moved back with the Hiraishin.

"Screw that! It's those guys over there we should be worrying about, pervert!" Naruto shouted. Naruto then noticed the unconscious woman on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"So it's one of the legendary three ninjas huh? The great Jiraiya. You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a simple method could have successfully stall you." Jaws stated.

"You know the pervert?" I asked.

"Never met him before." Jiraiya stated.

"In any case it seems you have already undone the genjutsu binding the woman." Itachi quietly said.

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the sharingan to cast a genjutsu on the woman huh? Not a very manly way of doing things." Jiraiya said as I moved in front of Naruto in a protective manner, "So you really are after Naruto."

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this, you were the source of information…" Itachi said as he looked over at us, I wonder how his eyes are doing, "To abduct Naruto, those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization 'Akatsuki'."

"You won't get to Naruto." Jiraiya said as I continued to try and protect Naruto, he was holding onto my shoulder in a worried fashion.

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand." Jiraiya said as I watched Sasuke stand up, my eyes widened slightly.

"Don't do it." Sasuke said, everyone then turned to look at him, "this guy is mine."

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now." Itachi stated, I then sent him a look and I watched his eyes, he knew exactly why I was giving him that look and he looked slightly unamused.

"Naruto, Rin, I don't you…don't." Sasuke said as he glared at us, "this fight is mine." Itachi then proceeded to beat the crap out of Sasuke, I then noticed the curse mark trying to show up on Sasuke's arm, it then made sense that Itachi was hitting him; he was trying to stop the curse mark.

'Itachi could be a good bond villain…maybe not, he's more of a hero then people give him credit for.' I thought as Naruto's grasp on my shoulder tightened. It was silent before Sasuke let out a scream; I felt my blood run cold at the sound of it, so much pain came from him.

"I advise you against using your eyes so many times in a single day." Jaws stated as Naruto and I began to run to our teammate. It was then that the walls and floor became like the inside of a stomach.

"This is disgusting." I stated, and Naruto nodded in slight agreement.

"Too bad, Itachi, Kisame, you're already inside my stomach." Jiraiya stated. Itachi said something to Sasuke and I sent him a glare.

"Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain, rock inn. You wanted criminals; hope you enjoy being food to Iwagama." Jiraiya stated.

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto stay still! Don't worry it's just my jutsu." Jiraiya told Naruto as I stayed completely still.

"Kisame come." Itachi said Jaws nodded and the two began to run towards an exit.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiraiya stated. The two adult males went around a corner and I went to help Sasuke, I needed to get him out of the wall. I did so as Jiraiya and Naruto talked and got things done. I then sensed something coming this way.

"Dynamic Entry!" Oh my god it was Gai, I kept a straight face as I noticed how dead Sasuke's eyes looked. I lost it when Gai kicked Jiraiya in the face.

"He needs medical attention that I can't give him, there is too much damage for even me to heal and I helped with Hinata…I can fix the body but the mid is different." I said as I helped to fix his three broken ribs, he was lucky that his lungs hadn't been punctured by the broken bones. Gai nodded in understanding and waited for me to finish healing up his ribs, and then he carried Sasuke on his back, Sasuke should be glad that I am not one for blackmail.

"Please find Tsunade-Sama, and bring her back to us!" Gai said as we went outside of the village.

"Don't worry, we'll find her Mr. Thick Brows, just take care of Sasuke!" Naruto stated, I pursed my lips and then went back to reading, letting a giggle escape as I read my smut.

"Well Gai, we'll be leaving Sasuke in your care." Jiraiya stated.

"Naruto, Rin-Hime, you two have guts! I like kids like that! Here I'm giving this to you; this is the reason that Lee is so strong." Gai said, I looked up from my book, the man had just called me Hime, did the hokage or someone tell them to address me as such or is it because of my Ninken, how troublesome.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"This." Gai stated with a grin. I sighed quietly and tried not to laugh. He was holding up a green spandex suit.

"It's the ultimate stream lined form fitting easily accessible perfectly made body suit! Wear it while training and you'll know the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7 and of course, it is my most beloved piece of ninja must-have." Gai said, he should be the spokesman for this thing! I even want one and it's something and I would've never worn it.

"Cool!" Naruto said.

"If you can walk around carrying that, why not carry a mirror instead?" Jiraiya asked. Gai handed us a suit before walking back to the village with Sasuke on his back, he turned and waved and we waved back.

"You…You're not going to walk around wearing that are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Maybe as pajamas or another suit if it gets cold enough." I said with a shrug.

"It fits me doesn't it?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Don't look at that thing, you're holding Naruto, it's a fashion faux pas." Jiraiya said, I made a face, how come French words are in a Japanese society, do they western countries here as well? We then continued to walk on our way, I had started to talk to Naruto about the Hiraishin, he looked to be following my explanation, but something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked Naruto, he looked surprised.

"Those guys are after me…but what for?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya looked back at the two of us, "You know, don't you pervy sage?"

"Those guys are not so much after you as they are after what's inside you." Jiraiya stated.

"This? What is this thing anyway?" Naruto asked, "This is the monster that attacked Konoha right? That's why everyone's scared of it, but why do those guys want it?"

"Kyuubi is indeed a monster that has been appearing age after age, a monstrous demon hell-bent on destruction; it was one of the disasters the people of old would fear. As for why those guys would want their hands on the Kyuubi…to be honest I really don't know." Jiraiya told us. I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But since you have the kyuubi sealed within you I suppose they're trying to find a way to harness and control its powers." Jiraiya said, "Those guys will keep on trying to get you, it's a destiny you'll have to face up to, but when that happens, I'll be there to protect you so don't-."

"And that's exactly why I have to become stronger!" Naruto said, cutting him off with a grin. I smiled at that, "Okay! Let's hurry and find this Tsunade person! She'll fix Sasuke, and then we can finally start training!"

"Heh." Jiraiya chuckled with a smile, and then Naruto hummed.

"Wait a minute! Is this the super babe you were talking about? Tsunade?" I asked.

"Is she one of the ones along with you that people call the Sanin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah so?" Jiraiya asked.

"How old is she?" Naruto asked.

"My age." Jiraiya stated.

"She's a granny then!" I stated.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

12-kakashi

8-Minato (since a guest seemed to have voted for it thankyou darling!)

2-gaara

2-obito

1-haku

2-itachi

1-hinata

1-Madara

3-Temari

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"This is awesome! This is the first time I've seen something like this!" Naruto said, I had to agree with him, the festival that was going on was amazing.

"It is my first time as well." I quietly admitted while I flushed when Naruto looked at me in surprise.

"Have a good time doing whatever you want." Jiraiya said, "This will be a break before the training starts. Until this festival is over, we'll stay here for now and dot he training here as well."  
"All right!" Naruto cheered before he dug in his bag to find something, I dug in my kunai pouch and easily found my money bag, I am so glad that I don't really buy much, and I save most of my money, I was hoping to save enough for an apartment in the Ninja condo, I would have people around and I wouldn't be so alone. Naruto brought out an adorable wallet. I smiled and made a sound when Naruto held it up with a happy smile on his face.

"So cute!" I stated as I hugged Naruto, "My son is so adorable."

"Oh there sure is a lump sum of money you have there, just like a government official no?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been saving up! It's a duty to have savings for a rainy day." Naruto said as he gave a laugh.

"Later." I said as I put my arm through the crook of Naruto's elbow and got a hold on him.

"Hang on you two." Jiraiya said. He then took Naruto's purse and I gave him a look as all Naruto got was thirty bucks, "I'll keep those savings for you. This is all you can spend."

"Only thirty buck?" Naruto asked.

"There are three sins that a shinobi is forbidden to do! You should have known this." Jiraiya stated, I made a face at that, what is this bullshit that he's coming up, I never heard of the three sins before, "The three sins are things that a shinobi must avoid. These are three things to stay away from! The three vices, I will point out are alcohol, women and money."

"Is that it? I'm not interested in those." Naruto stated.

"We aren't 20 years old, so we can't have alcohol, and I don't think Naruto has that interest in women yet, he's twelve." I stated.

"That's right; you don't have to worry about me using my savings that way." Naruto stated.

"You brainless idiots! Don't say something that stupid about money, you'll waste all of it right away!" Jiraiya yelled at us, "The power of money is a dangerous thing! This is why we're looking for her it already messed up her life."

"But doesn't pervy sage have the hots for women?" Naruto asked.

"Don't change the subject! I'll take your luggage, and here's my bag in case you get lost and the toads can track you if needed, I'll collect the information about Tsunade." Jiraiya told us. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and we both began to walk around the festival. A crowd gathered around as Naruto tried to catch a goldfish, I chuckled at his attempts and he sent me a sad look, I smiled softly at him as I tugged on his sleeve and pointed at a dango stall. He grinned and we then got that little snack. I munched on my dango with a happy face, it was really sweet and I was enjoying myself.

"I'm going to win that game." Naruto told me as he pointed at a game where you threw balls at a wall and tried to spin the tile. I smiled and Naruto easily won at the game, ninja skills for the win. Naruto held up a stuffed frog and I grinned at him as I took my turn. I got a special tile and won two stuffed animals. A white dog and a corgi stuffed animal. They filled up my arm and I was enjoying the stuffed animals. They were so fluffy, I should give one of these to Kakashi when I get back, he might like it, maybe not. We then purchased a mask, I got a fox mask while Naruto got a humanoid mask, and I was vaguely reminded of the ANBU masks. Naruto then tripped and I winced before helping him up.

"If you walk with a mask on watch out where you're stepping, it's dangerous ya know." The man running the stand said as Naruto got up and we began to pick up the things that fell from his bag.

"Hey its pervy sages bank book." Naruto said as I put everything back in the bag.

"Maa, so many zeros…" I said I had never seen that much money before; it must be because he writes those books.

"He can buy whatever he wants with this! What a cheap bastard…" Naruto stated with an unhappy expression on his face, "Let's see how much is left; now for the next store…It's almost gone."

"Hey mister, can we get this type of squid cut into pieces?" I asked with a loud voice as I pulled my wallet out, ready to get Naruto some food since he had such a sad expression on his face.

"Yes! I'll give boss the really good one! I'll give you a small one free of charge!" The man running the stand said.

"You're cool mister! My type of guy!" I stated with a grin as I pointed at a squid and he got all of them placed on the skewers.

"Hope you and your boyfriend enjoy!" The man said as I paid for the food and then went over to Naruto, handing him the food.

'Eh, he could've said worse, plus free food so I honestly don't mine…but he will always be family to me.' I thought as I bit into the squid, we heard someone laughing and it was a familiar voice, we walked into a shop and saw the pervert sitting there with two ladies drinking Sake with him.

"Oh…Naruto, Rin, how'd it go at the festival?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, who was looking at his now empty wallet, I unleashed my killing intent, Jiraiya looked nervous and Naruto was still crying over his empty wallet.

"Maa, why don't we begin training?" I asked with a smile on my face. Jiraiya nodded and Naruto looked happy at the prospect of training.

"Okay, Rin will teach you how to do the Hiraishin first." Jiraiya said.

"You know how to perform the seal I showed you yeah?" I asked Naruto who nodded; I took out a spare Kunai and some ink, "You will have to be the one to write your name on the kunai, since it will be connected to your chakra."

Naruto took the Kunai and Ink and began to write his name on the kunai, then he added the seal that was going to seal in a small thing of his chakra, I was proud at how easily he learned seals, but that might have to do with him being an Uzumaki.

"What next?" Naruto asked as I inspected his Kunai, it had his chakra on it and I could tell that everything had been done correctly.

"You practice; the Hiraishin is just like using a kunai to summon yourself, except you don't have to draw blood to do so." I said, he nodded and concentrated, at first he seemed to get frustrated before he finally accomplished the jutsu. He ended up face planting.

"Maa, you learned that faster than I did, it took me an hour to figure out how to do the jutsu." I said as Naruto cheered weakly, "Now you get to practice it the rest of the day, the more you use it the less sick you get." I smiled as he waited for the sickness to pass before he continued to use the hiraishin, tossing his kunai in one direction and then moving to it with the Hiraishin. I stretched slightly as Jiraiya watched with fond eyes.

"Tomorrow we work on the jutsu I want to teach you." Jiraiya said, Naruto cheered and I smiled at him.

* * *

'We've been here for too long…where is Tsunade?' I grumbled in my mind as I stood with Jiraiya in a henge of my nineteen year old self. My mask on my face, I've grown attached to it.

"I even know her whereabouts…" A man stated, I looked at him as did Jiraiya.

"This round's my treat." Jiraiya stated.

"Ha! Alright, that sis, she's rubbed me off quite a bit y'know?" The man said, "The legendary hitter is still gambling even now."

"Where?" Jiraya asked.

"Tanzakugai." The man responded.

"That's pretty close." I stated smirking slightly. Jiraiya nodded in agreement. We got up and paid for the round of drinks before walking to the casino, Tanzakugai. I dropped my henge and we sped up, I had a bad feeling as we went to the casino.

"Rin-Hime, I want you to continue the search for Tsunade, I'm going to get Naruto." Jiraiya told me, I nodded and started to roof jump towards the castle. I landed in front of a woman with pale blonde hair, and a woman carrying a pig.

"Maa, Orochimaru, don't you know how rude it is to destroy history?" I asked the snake summoner. Orochimaru smirked at me and I noticed that he couldn't use his arms.

"If it isn't Rin-Hime…they sent a brat after me." Orochimaru stated. A hand at the back of my shirt caused me some anger, it was the dark haired woman and she was moving me back towards Tsunade and shooting off some poisoned darts, hitting Kabuto, I was glaring at Kabuto and I could see the smirk on his face.

"Orochimaru, you haven't changed one bit, you know how I am don't you, don't kid around with me." Tsunade said. I moved out of the way of her fist when she slammed it back into a wall, breaking the goddamn wall, "I'll kill you."

"We're not here to fight, we came to negotiate." Kabuto stated.

"I said it once," Tsunade said as I looked at the debris that used to be a wall, "Get out of my sight."

"You're the only one who can cure his arms." Kabuto said.

"He deserves to have no arms for trying to kill the old man…" I muttered, the dark haired woman looked at me in surprise and I pulled my mask back from my face, she looked surprised to see such a young kid.

"We're not saying it'll be a one way bargain, let's make a deal?" Kabuto said, he looked nervous and I was glad to see that he was fearful.

"I'll count to five, get out then or else." Tsunade said, I looked at her and I wouldn't mess with a woman who could glare like that.

"Please, calm down," Not the right words Kabuto, "It won't be a bad bargain."

"5….4…3…2…1…" Tsunade counted down.

"I can revive your brother and the man you loved, with the forbidden seal I have developed." Orochimaru stated as I bit my thumb and quietly summoned Regina, she nodded in understanding and started to quickly run off. The pig let out an oink and I was happy to call it adorable.

"You haven't killed us yet; does this mean we have a deal?" Kabuto asked. Tsunade was looking down at the ground with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Don't you want to meet them again Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked.

"If I cure your arms, what are you planning on doing?" Tsunade asked.

"I hate to lie to you, so I guess I'll let you in on the truth…" Orochimaru said, "I'm getting what I want, I'm going to obliterate the leaf for one last time." I reached into my kunai pouch and got ready to fight the snake man.

"Fucking traitor…." I hissed at the man.

"What? Destroy the leaf village?" The dark haired woman asked, it was Shizune, that was her name, oh boy I am definelty forgetting things, fun.

"And your answer is?" Kabuto asked.

"Tsunade!" I yelled at the blonde woman gaining her attention.

"You can't listen to the offers of these liars! Your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this either!" Shizune stated, "Are the wishes of two people more….Tsunade-Sama! Your dreams, your wishes, have you forgotten them? Yet I understand! Reality is thus, even if it's like this…"

"Shut up Shizune!" Tsunade stated, she was still looking down.

"You don't have to answer no, however we do hope to come to a peaceful resolution." Kabuto stated, "Also, this forbidden jutsu needs a supply of life, there, we've prepared two good bodies."

"Tsunade-Sama! Kill these bastards! Orochimaru is weak right now! This is a good opportunity if Tsunade-Sama, Shinobi-chan, and I fight together we can definitely beat these guys." Shizune said, I looked towards Tsunade and I felt the admiration I had to her fall to zero, it's not like I had expected it, but it's disappointing. Orochimaru bit his finger and blood fell from the wound, Tsunade then began to shake and shiver in fear, she was going to have a panic attack if this continued.

'Is it worth it to be hit through a wall?' I thought as I weighed my options, I made a face and I moved. A resounding slap sounded through the area and my palm was hurting slightly.

"You are the best fucking medic in the world! Are you honestly going to let blood stop you from being a bad ass?! Yes I know that the fear can be brought on by trauma! But don't let it rule your fucking life! I can't believe I ever admired you if this is how you act!" I bit out, Tsunade held a hand to her cheek and she looked surprised.

"Let's go Kabuto." Orochimaru said as I sensed Jiraiya hurried towards us.

"What did you do? I heard that from a mile away." Jiraiya asked as he looked at my fuming expression.

"I tried to slap some sense into her; I can't believe I ever admired her…" I stated as Naruto ran up to me and showed me his bulging wallet, "Wow, you won all that with one coin? Nicely done."

* * *

"You've been nominated to be the fifth hokage." Jiraiya said as I easily ate my sushi, I then read my smut while Shizune seemed to be nervous when looking at the cover of my book. Naruto began to cough at that and I started to slam a hand on his back.

"The third is stepping down, he almost lost his life when fighting against Orochimaru, and he feels as though he won't be able to protect the village anymore." Jiraiya stated.

"So it was the snake guy who tried to kill the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the same bastard that marked our teammate." I stated as I finished the food in my mouth.

"He was with us, one of the members of the Sanin." Jiraiya said.

"What a traitor…" I stated, glaring at the table.

"Weren't the Sanin from the leaf?" Naruto asked.

"Who are these brats?" Tsunade asked, frowning at me.

"Haruno Rin-Hime and Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said, placing a hand on our heads as he said our names, I made a face at that and continued to eat.

"Hey! How come she gets to become the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's an adult, don't worry you will make it to hokage." I told him.

"So, your answer…are you willing to accept?" Jiraiya asked. I stared at Tsunade and waited for her answer.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

12-kakashi

8-Minato

2-gaara

2-obito

1-haku

2-itachi

1-hinata

1-Madara

3-Temari

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"Impossible, I decline." Tsunade said, the shattering of glass caught everyone's attention.

"I apologize." I said in an emotionless voice as I started to clean up the broken glass that had once been my tea. Jiraiya sent me a worried look; I am so close to actually punching this woman, I never thought that I'd be the one to want to deck Tsunade, what a mad world.

"I remember in the past you saying the same thing when I asked you out." Jiraiya stated.

"I thought you said we came here for an interview!" Naruto shouted.

"We needed her to come back to help Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei." I added.

"Yet, you asked her to be our hokage, and she declined?!" Naruto sounded unhappy.

"Don't worry so much, this person right here, is the only person who can become the fifth hokage, she was the one that brought us victory in battle, no one has been able to acquire her techniques," Jiraiya said as I let out a strained cough and motioned for more water, "Also Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first hokage, so she is the most appropriate person for the position. If she becomes hokage, she would have to go back to the village, and then she could check up on those two, this was a decision made by the third himself, you have no say in the matter."

"Jiraiya, this brat seems worse than your previous apprentice, in terms of looks, speech, and intelligence." Tsunade said, and I found myself trying not to agree with her, Minato was a stud, I kept quiet and hid behind my book.

"Well, it's tough for anyone to be compared to the 4th, because he really had the talent to become a top-rated ninja, he was smart, reliable, and handsome like me too!" Jiraiya said.

"He was better looking, and that's going on the face on a mountain." I stated instantly, I made a face as all eyebrows rose, "and no I don't have daddy issues, I'm just mature for my age, very mature."

"The forth still died though." Tsunade said as my interruption was trying to be forgotten, "he gave up his life for his village, life is different from money. It can't be risked that easily, whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool. My grandfather and the second both focused too much on bringing peace to our home more than anything else, but as a result they just died in the middle of their dreams like the losers…"

"You've changed a lot, I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but you've just said all that's on your mind." Jiraiya stated.

"Well… I'm already in my 50's age changes people, it's the same for Sarutobi-sensei, no wonder he's stepping down, he's too old to live in his dreams." Tsunade stated, that caused me to crack my neck, I was trying so hard to keep my anger in check, "being hokage is a shit job, no one but a fool would do it."

The table went into pieces as my chakra flared up in my anger. Naruto actually charged at her, only to be held back by Jiraiya.

"Don't you two remember that we are in a bar?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't forgive anyone who would slander a person like that, lord third has been nothing but kind to me, how dare you." I quietly said my voice cold.

"I can't forgive anyone that says bad things about our Hokage and the 4th. I don't care if she is a woman," Naruto said.

"I'm going to kick her ass." We said in unison.

"You've got some guts to say such things brats, let's take this outside." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-Sama." Shizune quietly said. We then traveled outside.

"I've been one of the three Sanin; I don't even have to be serious to fight these little brats." Tsunade stated.

"Say that after you've seen what we can do." I said, my serious tone seemed to make Naruto nervous, as someone who likes to keep things lighthearted it's a very dangerous thing when I get serious.

"One finger should be enough." Tsunade then stated. Naruto pulled out his kunai, and I pulled out my special Kunai. I tossed mine behind her as Naruto charged. I used the Hiraishin and used the head hunter jutsu to hide under the ground. Naruto had gone down and I emerged from the ground and hit it with a chakra infused punch, Tsunade actually seemed somewhat surprised as I began to dodge her attacks, her attacks were nothing compared to Gaara's. Until she got a hit onto my forehead, I flew back and landed next to Naruto. Damn her and her inhumane strength. I got back on my feet as did Naruto.

"Hey Brats, I'll ask you one thing before you pass out. Why do you get so excited just by hearing the word Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Unlike you, I really want to succeed the hokage name and I will…because it's my dream to become Hokage." Naruto said with a grin. I smiled at that.

"The hokage has my respect they have worked to be as strong as they have, and as someone who works to be stronger to protect those I care about, I look up to them." I stated as I dusted my clothes off. Naruto and I shared a look and he began to form a very familiar jutsu, the rasengan, only to have it stopped by Tsunade, she split the ground, holy crap!

"Jiraiya! Was it you who's taught him the rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm his master in principle." Jiraiya answered.

"The only people that can use that jutsu are the 4th and you." Tsunade stated as I went to help Naruto, I began to heal his bruises, and he looked like he was doing better already. Tsunade had gone quite for a few seconds as Shizune then looked over my look, "Teaching him something he cannot do, and believing you are his master, it's better if he doesn't think that way…So silly kids won't joke about foolish dreams like becoming Hokage."

"It's not a joke you idiot!" Naruto yelled. He then stood up.

"All I need is three days, and I can master that technique, just you watch!" Naruto said.

"Some words brat, but I want her to learn the mystic palms technique," Tsunade stated.

"Fine." I stated.

"Children like you shouldn't say words that should never be taken back." Tsunade said.

"We won't take back our words, that is our ninja way." Naruto said.

"Is that so," Tsunade said as she smiled, "I will give you both one week, if you can master those jutsu's then I will acknowledge that you can become hokage, I'll give you this necklace."

"Tsunade-Sama, that is your precious…" Shizune trailed off.

"I don't want that, it's kind of ugly." Naruto stated, and I made a face at his words.

"Don't say that Naruto, that is a very unique and precious ore that belonged to the first hokage, you could buy three mountains if you sold it." Jiraiya stated.

"Well alright then…" Naruto stated.

"But if you can't master those jutsu's in a week then you lose, and all your money will belong to me." Tsunade said as she held up both of our wallets, mine which was a normal standard shinobi walled with seals all over it, and Naruto's frog wallet.

"Aah, my cute froggy!" Naruto said. I was resisting the urge to hug him.

* * *

Six days later:

'This is super difficult…' I thought as I had Tsunade hovering over me as I tried to keep a fish alive out of the water, and injured. I was concentrating so hard, the first time I tried this I accidentally blew the fish up, at least I wasn't the only person in history to have done that, my perfect chakra control would be key in this. Like I predicted Tsunade wasn't happy when I told her that the Iryo Nin had me help with an extreme case, I worry for the people at the hospital; the ground she broke was a poor substitute for a person. The fish then died on me, I hadn't been able to heal it.

"Again." Tsunade said. I caught another fish and tried once again. I had been at this for days, the week was almost over. I clenched my jaw in concentration as I began to heal the fish, making sure that oxygen began to go through its body, it was like performing CPR and surgery at the exact same time, I was healing the cells that had been damaged when I caught the fish. I felt sweat go down my face as I finally felt how exhausted I was from trying to get the jutsu down. I then thought about how it was the sixth day actually. That's when I noticed that I had finally got the mystic palm down.

"Have I finally met your standards?" I asked as Tsunade looked at the fish that was breathing above water, fully healed.

"Tch, damn brat, I was so sure that you wouldn't get it down." Tsunade said.

"I just want to be able to protect those I care about….I….I hate how weak I truly am, I've watched so many people that I care about get hurt time after time….I just want to have the ability to help them, the last time I lost my left arm..." I said, murmuring the last part as the exhaustion of the endless days of practicing finally got to me.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

So far for the poles:

14-kakashi

10-Minato

2-gaara

4-obito

1-haku

2-itachi

1-hinata

2-Madara

5-Temari

ShortyLuv: Oh my god thank you! Your support means the world to me! *Hugs back*

Sai Hikawa: Yessssss, her milkshake brings all teh hot boyz to her yard; she then gets super confused and throws it at them to be honest XD.

DarkDust: Yis, Rin is definitely a charming person without trying…Of course it can be that easy! Nothing is impossible after all!

This was another hard Chapter to write and I am definelty not happy with this one, but it's the best I could get out, I am trying so hard to keep my character from falling into a Mary sue roll but honestly she couldn't go against Kabuto or Orochimaru yet, no more spoilers from me.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"My head is killing me…" I muttered as I stood up. I then used the hiraishin to get to Naruto quickly, scaring both him and Shizune as I hit the ground; I'm beginning to think that Tsunade had me run myself into the ground. Why were they in a forest? I am so confused right now, "Jiraiya what's going on?"

"Tsunade might heal Orochimaru." Jiraiya told me, I made a face as I then joined in on the tree travel.

"If his arms are healed he will attack once again." I said, understanding the gravity of the situation. We then heard a booming sound and I made a face as I was a huge dust cloud in the distance.

'I really want to learn that…' I thought as I sighed, I doubt that she would take me on as a student. Man I could feel my doubt hit me full force as I tried to ignore it. It took us a few minutes but we did make it to a different castle area. We landed before the crater that hadn't been there before.

"What's this?" Naruto asked. I shrugged quietly.

"Whoa, Tsunade has gone pretty wild." Jiraiya said as the pig sniffed at the ground.

"Ton-Ton, which way did she go?" Shizune asked the pig, Ton-Ton gave an oink and we began to follow after it, her, him, I'm thinking her. Such a cute piggy. We quickly moved and made it just as Kabuto was about to attack Tsunade. We landed with a bit of flare as smoke surrounded us. I stood next to Shizune with Ton-Ton in my arms, I was in heaven when holding a cute animal, and I will admit that.

"Long time no see Jiraiya." Orochimaru stated.

"Yo, you haven't changed at all those wild eyes…" Jiraiya stated I sent him a look; this is a strange turn of events.

"Naruto, Rin-Hime." Kabuto greeted.

"Maa, I still don't like you." I told him, smiling at the surprised look in his face. He didn't say anything as Naruto made a surprised sound.

"I see, so you two know who he is." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade pushed pass him and I moved out of her way so I wouldn't end up on the ground like Jiraiya would. I felt my eyes widen as blood spurted from Kabuto's self-inflicted wound. I then watched as Tsunade began to tremble and I began to wonder if I should pull her back with some chakra strings.

"My body has started to move." Kabuto said, he then decked Tsunade in the face and I moved with Shizune to catch the older woman.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune stated as we both caught her, we were sent back a good distance, she was slightly heavier than I thought she would be. I grunted quietly when I got elbowed in the gut, though I could tell it was on accident.

"What the heck's going on?" Naruto asked, "Why is Kabuto fighting Tsunade?"

"You are so thick Naruto, that's why you can't compare to Sasuke." Kabuto said before I sent him a glare, I could feel hate for that man rising to the front of my mind.

"Look at his headband carefully! He is Orochimaru's subordinate." Jiraiya said. I took out two handkerchiefs and handed one to Shizune, she took it with a thankful smile as we began to clean the blood off of Tsunade's face and hands.

"That's right I'm a sound village spy." Kabuto stated.

"You're lying right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I have concluded something from your data, unlike Sasuke, or even Rin-Hime, you have no talent in becoming a shinobi." Kabuto stated.

'I'm going to kill him…' I thought as my killing intent began to leak out slightly as my anger for Kabuto rose, I was beyond pissed at this point, I was furious.

"Please don't overdo it, I am you accomplice…" Shizune told Tsunade. I put an arm around Tsunade's shoulders and her trembling began to slow a little bit.

'Keep calm, I can't let myself let my anger stop me from helping, at this point Naruto would be the best to fight him…how I came to this decision is a mystery even to myself…' I thought as Shizune looked at me in slight surprise.

"Even if you make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out of place chunin, you were relying on that monster inside of you, but with the three legendary Sannin in front of my eyes you are worthless. You are like a small bug right now; if you try something I'll kill you." Kabuto stated.

"Naruto don't!" I yelled to the blonde as he began to charge.

"Stop!" Jiraiya also yelled. Naruto did his clone jutsu and I saw Shizune get up to her feet.

"Stay with her." Shizune ordered, I nodded and stayed put next to Tsunade.

"I can't waste all my chakra on making too many clones; four clones will attack at one." Naruto said as I watched Shizune move towards Naruto in a flash. Just as Naruto was getting beaten up by Kabuto who had used his blood to blind Naruto, Naruto was then tossed and Shizune caught him, spitting something out at Kabuto. Kabuto was able to deflect the projectiles with his hitai-ate. He then moved back and landed next to Orochimaru.

"Thanks lady." Naruto said as he wiped at his eyes to get the blood out of them.

"A blood stopping pill? So he really is a medic as well." I quietly murmured as I watched Kabuto swallow a pill.

"You're bleeding pretty heavily." Orochimaru said.

"Please take off the left bandage." Kabuto told Orochimaru, the bandage on Orochimaru's left arm slipped off.

"Shizune, Rin-Hime," My head snapped up and looked at Jiraiya, "You handle the guy in the glasses, I'll take care of Orochimaru, but before that I would like Tsunade to do something about my body."

"This effect will last probably for a few more hours; I myself cannot do anything about it." Shizune stated.

"Nothing I can do about it either, sorry." I said with a small strained smile.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do, we have to do it like this." Jiraiya stated, "Tsunade, heal yourself with healing jutsu."

"Then what about me?" Naruto asked.

"You protect Tsunade and her pig." Jiraiya said.

"What? I wanna fight too." Naruto stated.

"Like the guy in the glasses said, they're on an entirely different level, the enemy is like me one of the three Nin's, plus he almost killed lord third, an eye for an eye, only I can take him!" Jiraiya stated.

"Why do I need to fight then, wouldn't I be on a lower level as well?" I asked.

"You have a few trump cards that will be good against Kabuto." Jiraiya stated, as I made a face at that.

"You better win." Naruto told me with a face, I gave him a strained smile and nodded at him. He gave me a grin as me and Jiraiya used the summoning Jutsu the same time Kabuto did. I got my full arsenal of Ninken and Jiraiya got a tiny frog, I was surprised to see a giant snake appear as I was slightly unamused.

"Are we screwed Regina?" I asked. The small Corgi scratched at her Hitai-ate that was around her neck, I hadn't noticed that she had that actually.

"Pretty much Hime." Regina responded. I made an unamused face.

'I can't hear them, but Jiraiya can apparently…' I thought as I made a face. Naruto also summoned a tiny frog as well. I made a face.

"What are you doing here Gamutatsu?" Jiraiya's frog asked.

"Ah, older brother Gamukichi." Naruto's frog stated, "But I'll try my hardest, this is my first summoning."

"Idiot! You'll be a snack for him. Hurry up and hide." Gamukichi stated.

"Huh? Even if I'm just a snack, I'll try!" Gamutatsu stated. I smiled at that and I fixed my vest. Regina looked up at the snakes and her eyes narrowed slightly. I love Regina, she's an adorable Ninken. The snakes charged and Shizune and I went to help Tsunade, Shizune easily carried the woman as I deflected debris from the two. Shizune and I dropped to the ground and Tsunade was set away from the fight. My Ninken took up a stance around her, I turned to Kabuto. Shizune let off some more of her darts as I tossed some shuriken at the white haired male, I made an unamused face when he dodged both of our attacks and landed a hit on Shizune. I got out of the way as Shizune let out a cloud of poison gas, I hurried to her side and got ready to preform my new jutsu, the jutsu that I based off of the Chidori. The ground broke and Kabuto grabbed onto Shizune's ankles, I finally got my attack ready and charged at Kabuto, the crackling sound of the lighting was loud when I hit Kabuto with the attack, he jolted and let go of Shizune as he was blasted a few feet away from us.

"What kind of attack is that?" Shizune asked.

"Something that I created off of the chidori, though it works better with an actual sword then just the lighting sword itself." I quietly told her. Kabuto got back onto his feet and ran right at me, I dodged his attack and winced when his attack grazed my arm, I lost feeling in it and tried to attack him with my darkened arm, he caught it and I felt the arm twist uncomfortably before Kabuto decked me in the face.

'Shit…..I can't fight Kabuto since he uses the chakra scalpel…' I thought as blood started to flow from my nose. I attempted to get up when Shizune was hit and fell onto the ground herself as my Ninken stood ready to fight. I felt the anger from before and I noticed that my left arm wasn't even an arm anymore. I used it to push myself up and stand above Shizune, I grabbed onto Kabuto's arm as he attempted to hit Tsunade, I glared at him and let my killing intent hit him full force, I am pleased to say that Kabuto looked scared. I let my left hand squeeze the arm that was in my hold, a crunching sound came from Kabuto's arm, his other arm went back and a punch to the face met me once again, I continued to hurt Kabuto with my hold on him as he continued to deck me in the face, not much I can do since my other arm wasn't working. Naruto eventually showed up and stopped one of the attacks with his head; I looked at Naruto in surprise, spitting some of the blood that had fallen into my mouth out onto the ground. Kabuto said something but I was a little more worried with pushing healing chakra to my wounds so I could fight alongside Naruto.

"Naruto's amazing….He never gives up…..That's why….That's why I just want to see him happy…" I told Tsunade as I started to feel my arm go back to normal, she looked surprised as I went to help Naruto. I ran up to Kabuto and decked him in the face again as Naruto started to get back up to his feet. Naruto and I shared a look, I caught the look in his eyes as we were punched back again, I landed on my feet and helped him up.

'I'm actually really close to fainting, good god I used so much chakra trying to protect Tsunade, let's just hope this is worth it.' I thought as I allowed Kabuto to stab my with his Kunai as I then used my left arm to keep him there, if this is a kekkei genkai, it is amazing and rather one of a kind, it uses my new arm and allows me to hold onto Kabuto, firmly.

"You won't be able to escape this one." Naruto said as his clone began to form a very familiar move. The move was formed and Naruto hit Kabuto right in the stomach. Kabuto was thrown back into a rock, I was panting alongside Naruto, I reached into my pack and took a soldier pill, I had a feeling that I was going to have to heal Naruto. I was right when Naruto spat up some blood. Naruto fell back and I began to try and heal him, Tsunade quickly joined me, we waited a while and I was super close to crying, I have grown rather attached to Naruto, and I don't want to see my best friend die.

'He really has grown to be my best friend….I never thought that I would ever have one, much less two.' I thought as Tsunade also looked close to tears as Naruto then reached up for the necklace around her neck.

"The bet…we've won." Naruto said as he gave us a smile and then fainted. Tsunade and I shared a slightly relieved look.

"So he really wants to become hokage huh?" Tsunade asked me as she put the necklace around his neck.

"He tries so hard and I am always so proud to call him one of my best friends I want to see him reach his goal, I know that he will make a great hokage." I said as I healed Naruto, Tsunade seemed surprised at my words and watched me heal him. Something then came towards us, Tsunade took the hit and I felt my eyes widen as I finished healing Naruto up, he needed the rest so that's all I can do for him right now.

"T…Tsunade?" I asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill you…" Orochimaru stated, he sounded slightly remorseful I wasn't expecting that, "If those brats survive, they'll cause a great deal of trouble for me later on, don't get in my way." I then moved to protect Naruto. I wasn't expecting to be on Orochimaru's radar, but I should've expected it.

"I…I'm going to protect those two no matter what." Tsunade said as Orochimaru then pulled his sword out of her chest.

"Trembling in fear of blood, why of all shinobi, Tsunade one of the Sannin from Konoha, why are you risking your life to protect two worthless chunin brats?" Orochimaru asked.

"To protect the hidden leaf…" Tsunade stated.

"To protect the hidden leaf?" Orochimaru asked.

"You want to know why? These kids are the future of Konoha. He's going to be the hokage one day." Tsunade stated. She smiled at the two of us and I tried not to cry at how much pain she was in, damn I was supposed to hate her but she now has my respect at this point.

"What are you babbling about? Besides hokage is worthless, only a fool would want that title." Orochimaru stated.

"From now on, I too shall bet my life." Tsunade stated. My Ninken surrounded me and Naruto and I sent them a look, they were more for tracking and they weren't too good for fighting.

"Kori, Regina, and Bella…Can you three go and get Shizune and Jiraiya? I need to heal them." I told the three. I got some nods and next thing I knew was the two adults near me. I began to heal Jiraiya first as Tsunade took a slice to her body by Orochimaru. I was horrified as she fell back, my eyes widened and I got ready to defend myself as the sword came towards me. I felt trembling arms around me, and I was horrified to see Tsunade take a blade to the side for me, I felt her blood hit my face as I continued to heal Jiraiya.

"You're doing well, keep it up…" Tsunade quietly said to me as she then turned towards Orochimaru, "Didn't I tell you that I'd bet my life?" Tsunade was then kicked away from me and Kori bit the man in one of his arms, I was able to deactivate the summon before she was injured.

"You worthless piece of trash." Orochimaru told Tsunade.

'I'm weak…I'm such a Mary sue it actually pains me to believe that I could've been strong…' I thought as I continued to heal Jiraiya glad when he finally opened his eyes, Shizune had as well. Tsunade then decked Orochimaru.

"Why am I doing this? Because now, I am the fifth hokage of the hidden leaf." Tsunade said with a smirk. I felt some more admiration for her as her seal opened and the markings appeared.

"Wait, Tsunade-Sama, I'll heal your wounds! Please don't open that seal!" Shizune yelled out before she groaned in pain.

"You're all good Jiraiya, I'll go help Shizune." I said, Jiraiya nodded and I helped him up, he gave me a thank full look and I went over to Shizune and began to heal her wounds.

"I've been gathering my chakra to the seal on my forehead for quite some time, I used that chakra to stimulate production of various enzymes that accelerated my cell duplication rate for rapid reformation, I can reconstruct any damaged parts and organs of my body it's not just a simple healing, it's regeneration, in other words I'll never die in battle ever!" Tsunade said as she began to use the summoning Jutsu, okay so a frog, slug, and snake.

"What an adorable slug." I stated with a goofy smile before I brought myself back into my healing, 'How are you beginning to feel Shizune?"

"Better, you'll make a great medic." Shizune told me as she continued to watch the fight with a worried expression on her face.

'I think the reason why I'm so weak is because I'm so young…that makes more sense now that I think about it, Kabuto and Orochimaru are more grown up with higher chakra reserves than me, battling is a stupid thing for me to do….I need to think before trying to do something…' I thought as sweat went down my face.

"Sakurin-Hime, a long time no see, Lady Tsunade has asked me to tell you three to go far away and hide." A mini Katsuyu told us. I didn't even correct her when she said the wrong name, Shizune stood up and I lifted Naruto onto my back, we shared a look and started to go somewhere safe.

"Will they be all right?" I asked Shizune, the fight had been going on but I couldn't hear anything.

"Yes, does your face hurt? It's completely covered in bruises…" Shizune told me.

"Not really, I….I'm just ashamed that I was practically useless, even with the training I've been through…" I said as I looked down at Naruto's sleeping face. I had him resting against my shoulder.

"I don't think you're weak, actually you're rather strong, and you just need more training." Shizune told me. I looked at her in surprise; it was weird to get support from someone.

"I would ask Tsunade-Sama, but I don't think she'd want someone like me as a student." I said scratching my cheek slightly.

"Like you?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, a mini pervert that has a late Hatake as a teacher." I stated without missing a beat, Shizune sighed as that.

"You will never know unless you try." Shizune said as I noticed two people coming towards us, I looked to see Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"You still suck at betting as always…" Jiraiya said.

"One of these kids-.' I didn't even get to hear the rest of what Tsunade said as I then fell asleep against Naruto.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

I might turn the poles into Kakashi Vs Minato, since those two have the most votes, I think I actually will a new pole will be up as soon as this chapter is out.

So far for the poles:

14-kakashi

10-Minato

2-gaara

4-obito

1-haku

2-itachi

1-hinata

2-Madara

5-Temari

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"Fifth hokage huh?" I asked as the bandages on my face moved uncomfortably, I didn't have enough chakra to heal myself and neither did Shizune or Tsunade, so I had to go around as a mummy, not that I minded.

"So the old hag Tsunade is going to become the fifth Hokage starting today huh?" Naruto asked, I rolled my eyes and gave him a smirk, he didn't sound too happy.

"What, are you irritated?" Jiraiya asked as I took out my Yaoi, and noticed Shizune's slightly nervous expression and I sent her a worried look; she gave me an "I'll tell you later" look.

"Because if you compare her to the third she's rough, selfish, loose with money, easily pissed off, and stupid...are you sure she can do it? I'm worried." Naruto said and I made a face at that, paling slightly at Tsunade's twitching.

"Tsunade-Sama you want to order something?" Shizune asked.

"Besides, isn't she a 50 year old hag? She's faking her youth; someone like the hokage shouldn't deceive everyone like that…" Naruto continued.

"Naruto…I'm not sure that's a good idea." I tried to warn him as Tsunade got up in his face.

"Let's take this outside brat!" Tsunade said, I knew better than to get into this fight since I was already injured. I sighed and stood next to Shizune.

"I write the books you read, please don't tell Tsunade-Sama." Shizune quietly told me.

"No problem, I enjoy your writing style by the way." I quietly responded with a small smile.

"Hmph, I'm hokage no matter what you say, I don't need to be serious with a brat like you. This is all I need." Tsunade said as she held up a finger.

"Stop calling me a brat dammit! I'll be hokage someday too." Naruto shouted as he then rushed towards her. Only to be stopped by a single finger, he then stopped when she seemed ready to flick him, but instead she pecked him on the forehead.

"Become a good man." Tsunade said with a grin, Naruto then mimicked her grin. I smiled at that.

"Roger!" Naruto said as he put his hitai-ate back on, I didn't realize he had lost it, "Alright let's head back to the leaf village."

* * *

"We still need you to heal a few people for us." I quietly said to Tsunade, she sighed and messed with my hair, I may or may not have let her pull my long pink hair into a style like hers, I don't mind, it's actually a really good hairstyle.

"So who were they again?" Tsunade asked.

"That brat Kakashi, Uchiha's kid, and Gai's student Lee." Jiraiya said, he sounded annoyed with her. We then began to walk down the Hokage tower.

"Hey, what's up Naruto, Rin." Oh hey that's Shikamaru, "What are you two doing here?"

"Maa, we could ask you the same thing." I said to Shikamaru, glad that I had healed up by the time we got here.

"Yeah, this building is for the ninja administration." Naruto stated.

"Nothing really, just taking care of annoying business." Shikamaru stated.

"Really? When you say annoying it becomes interesting in my mind." I told Shikamaru with a small grin. He looked annoyed; man I forgot how fun it was to mess with people.

"How are you Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama?" I guess that was Shikamaru's father, though I can't remember his name, I know it also begins with an S.

"Hey aren't you from the Nara Family?" Tsunade asked, "Are you taking care of your dear? Their antlers make good medicine."

"Yes Ma'am." Shikamaru's father nodded.

"Who's that young woman with a big attitude?" Shikamaru asked us.

"That's the new hokage Senju Tsunade." I told him.

"Although she looks young, she's really fifty." Naruto told him, I got a price less face from that. I followed behind Tsunade as she began to leave, I didn't catch what was said to Naruto as I followed behind the pale blonde woman. We easily made our way to the hospital and I was surprised when Tsunade began to ask me questions about medicine, I answered her to the best of my abilities as we made our way into Sasuke's room. She easily healed him and I gave the duck butt a hug in relief.

"Good to see that your awake duckling." I told him, he looked unamused by my words and tried to pry me off, I smirked and held on faster, "No eggscape." Naruto was snickering as I finally let go of Sasuke and grinned at him.

"Rin, follow me." Tsunade told me and I sent a questioning look to Shizune who gave me a knowing smile, that didn't help at all Shizune, I trusted you. We entered Kakashi's room and I was surprised at the story he gave us.

"You were beaten by only two enemies? I thought you were a genius." Tsunade stated, I thought the idea was to heal people, not roast them. Kakashi looked ashamed before giving me a questioning look, "I have decided to take this girl on as my apprentice, she shows promise in the medical field you have a smart student Kakashi."

'I didn't even get to ask, did Shizune talk to her or something, I need to figure out something to thank her with.' I thought as I flushed slightly at that news.

"Forget about this idiot; please take a look at my student Lee." Gai said. Tsunade nodded and I got up to follow her, I was stopped by Kakashi who had grabbed onto my wrist.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kakashi softly asked me.

"Yes, I have always been interested in the medical field, but I am thankful for all the training you put me through, thank you Kakashi." I said as I gave the man a hug, he tensed up but hugged me back, I must be wreaking havoc on his mind, I hope he'll be okay. I then waved and ran to catch up with Tsunade, who I guess was going to be my Shishou.

I walked pass Lee. I stopped in my tracks and I felt my fist clench at the dead look in his eyes. They should never have that look; Lee should be covered in multiple blankets and kept safe, much like Naruto.

"It's best if you head home Rin-chan." Shizune said as she walked up to me.

"But…No one will be there…." I quietly murmured, I then realized what I said and opted for a quick escape so that Shizune would inquire further. I ran through the hospital and left it, running to the few places that would be empty and quiet. The area near the memorial stone. I decided to sit with my back to one of the trees. I kept the tears in, I shouldn't cry since I didn't really know these people who call themselves parents, but the fact that I remember them sending a smaller Sakura hate filled looks, almost as if they expected her to lash out at them, and then they had the gall to pretend like nothing had happened.

I hate this feeling of being alone, it happens way too much for my liking.

"Why is the cute girl crying?" Oh no! It's too damn early for your ass to show up. I looked up to see the swirled mask of Tobi, technically Obito, staring down at me.

"Because I hate being alone…but at the same time I like being alone so I can think, confusing huh?" I asked, Tobi sat down next to me in a very childlike manner.

"But cute girls shouldn't cry." Tobi childishly stated, I could see the sharingan reflect in a suspicious manner, so Obito was making sure that I wasn't a threat? Great, I was going to die before Shippuden even starts.

"Tell that to the writer." I instantly stated as my face heated up at my own words, "Oh my god I just gave you snark, I am so sorry." I got an actual laugh from Obito and I was glad that he didn't seem to want to kill me, since I was still living at this point in time; I am definitely not telling him my name.

"Tobi thinks the cute girl is funny." Obito stated.

"I try, so your name is Tobi huh? That suits you actually, thanks, you made me feel better… but I should get going so that my teacher doesn't send the hounds looking for me." I said with a grin as I stood up and stretched. I got my hair ruffled by Obito and I tensed up slightly prepared to protect myself in case he decided to try and kill me, with his fragile mind it's likely.

"Bye-Bye cute girl!" Tobi said and I waved before I began to run off, I probably went faster than I needed to. I sighed in relief as I was in a large group of people. I went back to the hospital in time to see Naruto and Sasuke heading up to the roof. I followed behind the two quietly and decided to go get someone to help, I tried to find Kakashi in the immediate area, I made a sound when he was near the door of his hospital room, I almost slammed into him actually.

"Where's the fire?" Kakashi asked me, as he helped me stop.

"I think Naruto and Sasuke are going to battle and the end result might be bad, after all those two idiots wouldn't listen to me if I tried to stop them….well…maybe Naruto, but I don't want him to get hurt." I told him in a rush. His single eye opened in horror and he began to rush towards the roof with me tailing behind him. I fell behind and was kept back by someone grabbing the back of my shirt, that someone turned out to be a furious Tsunade and a upset looking Shizune.

"I did something….what have I done?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that your parents weren't around that much?" Tsunade asked, she was trying to keep her temper in check.

"Because the moment one becomes a shinobi they become an adult and what a childish thing it would be if I complained that my parents seemed to hate me for some unknown reason…" I asked as I felt those tears from earlier come back, I think I've cried more coming here than I ever had before, man I was such a weakling nowadays.

"Tch…that may be true, but you are still a minor, I was planning on asking about the size of your wallet, but now I see why, you were planning to move to an apartment." Tsunade said as she put me back down on my feet, I just glared at the floor until Shizune place a hand on my shoulder.

"How long has this been happening?" She asked in a soft tone.

"The hatred or the being left alone? Until I was a genin I would see my parents often, but the hate has been all my life." I quietly supplied, not really caring anymore, I was just tired, and today was emotionally draining.

It was quiet after I said that. I didn't want pity, I really didn't pity is the worst thing you can give someone.

"Go home and pack your things, your living with me, it'll help since you're going to be learning under me." Tsunade told me, I made a face and nodded, today was just confusing, and to bad I was too young to drink. I need one.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

End Result:

17-kakashi

 **18-Minato**

Woah Minato won! A few people I know who know I write fanfic gave Minato the winning votes, Kakashi would've won unless they voted, they gave minato who was at fifteen the extra three votes, why they didn't go to the poll I will never understand…Any way, thank you all for the reviews and the votes! I will definelty give some little side romances since Rin won't meet Minato for a while! Again thank you to those who voted and the reviews, this is my most reviewed Fanfic and I am so thankful to everyone!

Belladonna Dixon: Of course I will have a little romance between Rin and Temari, though Temari will follow Cannon since I love her and Shikamaru together, they are a rather good couple that need more screen time in my opinion.

Suzululu4moe: Mari is an enigma that will be explained in a few chapters or so, I haven't thought it through yet so it'll be in the making for a while, I know I feel bad for Tsunade as well, I have the smallest fear of blood myself, I can donate I just can't smell it or else I get sick, it sucks I want to just give Tsunade a hug, Sakurin, not Rin same soul but different people, is another mystery that will be unfolded as the story progresses, that one I do have planned out though my mind wants me to be the coldest person to Rin , I won't though she's been through enough hell that I put her through.

DarkDust27: Tsunade has the worst luck XD; I'm so glad that Naruto is a great balance to her luck; Konoha would be destroyed instantly without that. Yes all the flirting!

Chibified-chan: Oh my god thank you darling! Well minato just won in the poll so it will be a minato/oc story.

Cissnei69: everything is possible when one puts there mind to it….where was I going with this, I don't even know XD.

Mimosa Evans: all the flirting, though her main relationship won't be with your top three choices, I'm sorry for that, there will be tiny flings with different people.

Short Chapter, It's very hot and very humid, I won't be able to write as much until it cools down, sorry. :v

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"Rin-chan, is something wrong?" Shizune asked as we moved my things into an empty room in the Senju compound, I made a face.

"I don't know, it feels like something is wrong…might just be me though." I said with a shrug as I placed the last box down, it split open and my two stuffed dogs from the festival fell out and Shizune gave me a look that was a mix of humor and surprise.

"I like cute things…I have almost every girl's weakness…" I stated with a small blush on my face, I got a chuckle for that. I stretched slightly, we had been at this all day, and I was just glad that Tsunade wasn't going to hunt the Haruno's down; she was more focused on buying furniture, though she doesn't need to. Shizune and I began to move the boxes into a different area as the windows were opened.

"Shizune-san, I think I'll head out for a walk…try and shake the feeling I have yeah." I told her, she nodded and gave me an understanding smile. I left the compound and started to walk, I had no place in mind, and once again I ended up at the memorial stone before I knew it. I put my hands in my pockets and looked down at the stone. Every single name was shining from the moon light as I looked up.

"So it begins…he's left the village… how troublesome…" I muttered as I pulled my pink hair out of my face as I closed my eyes. Naruto was going to be angry that Sasuke left. Hey I actually made it to Shippuden, though I shouldn't really push my luck right now. I plucked at my shirt and made a face, I still didn't have the green vest, it was a part of the uniform and honestly I refuse to wear it unless I am at war.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and decided to make some breakfast and take some up to Tsunade; she had been working most of the night and probably needed some food for energy. I went to Shizune's room and noticed that Ton Ton was awake and scratching at the door.

"Would you like some fruit for breakfast? I don't really know what you would eat, but it sounds sort of close right?" I asked Ton Ton, I got a snort in reply before Ton Ton woke Shizune up with a snout to the face. I kept a poker face as Shizune shot up with a small cry and glared at Ton Ton half-heartedly.

"Breakfast?" I asked her, she nodded in a slightly dazed fashion and I went to go make a simple breakfast. I quickly did so and Shizune looked like she was in heaven eating my food, I gave her a smile and excused myself so I could give Tsunade some food.

"Thank you Rin." Tsunade said as I handed her the bento that had her breakfast in it. She actually looked super hungry. She stopped doing her paperwork and began to eat with such speed I was slightly afraid she was going to choke, "You are a rather good cook."

'Another compliment on my cooking…if this ninja thing doesn't work out I could always open a restaurant…' I thought as I gave her a small smile.

"Tsunade-Sama! Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha!" one of the chunin from the chunin exams said, he was the one with a partial mask on his chin, wish I could remember his name but I can't.

"Send for Shikamaru, Rin," Tsunade then ordered, not missing a beat as I looked over at her, back straight and giving her my full attention, "Go get me Shizune, I need her to start creating a scroll for this mission."

"Yes, Tsunade-Shishou!" I said before using the hiraishin to get back to my room in the Senju compound, Tsunade is a strong woman indeed to move back into a place that holds many painful memories.

"Shizune, Tsunade-Shishou has requested your presence." I told her, she nodded furiously and began to head to the hokage tower, once alone I sighed to myself, unhappy that I hadn't been able to change this or even prevent this from happening, "I should get started on clean up…" Hayate and Genma had been sent to survey the area and I was left with no one to talk to, I was going to give Kakashi his space since I knew this would be painful for him. He's already lost so much, poor man.

'Has Genma ever swallowed his Senbon….Ohhh I need to ask him that next time I see him…' I thought as I cleaned the pots and pans. I was so used to the action that I thought nothing of it as I finished doing the job. I then got worried for Shizune, she was probably going to be on the same team as Genma and Hayate, and they were hunting for sound Nin, well in the form of Surveying. I let out a shaky breath and sat down; I was getting very worried for the dark haired woman who was nice to me.

'Of course I'm worried, besides Naruto, and maybe Kakashi and lord third, Shizune and Tsunade have quickly become family in my mind…this is getting to be troublesome…' I thought as I ran a hand through my hair. For now I can only hope that Shizune will be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

Guess who's back, back again, shady's back, back again. It has finally cooled off enough for me to write again, but I've started a new college semester so I will be busy with that. My computer is also being weird, but I think it's just Windows 10, it always causes problems! I can't believe that this story is in three communities, like that has never happened to me before and it is amazing, thank you all for staying with me while I write this and try to continue on with the inspiration, I might go back and fix a few of the other chapters when I find myself struggling to work on a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"Rin, search out the rookie group and bring them back for medical attention." Tsunade told me, I gave a salute and left through the window, jumping across the roofs of Konohagakure. I ran through the gate, scaring the two guys in charge of guarding the thing, and continued on the way. I jumped through the trees as I spread my chakra out to find the others; I know that Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino were out there. I think Kiba was also out fighting. I found Chouji first and I started to check for a pulse, I found one and I made a few clones.

"Spread out and find the others, they will need medical attention so take them to the hospital immediately." I ordered my clones; they all gave a salute before jumping off and doing what I told them to. I gently picked up Chouji and he gave a groan, "Hey, you did good man, you did good." That got a strained smile from Chouji as I started to run towards the village, his chakra system was slightly burned and he had bruised bones, what I'm worried about is his stomach, he might've bruised the organ. Two of my clones appeared with a few similar faces.

"Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro? So you guys joined the battle as well?" I asked as Temari smirked at me, I smiled at them as Gaara gave a sigh, my clone looked extremely happy as did Lee; I am starting to worry about the memories I am going to get from that clone.

"What a drag." I heard Shikamaru mutter before I gave a snicker at that.

"I'm going to head to the hospital with these guys; Tsunade- Shishou is waiting for them." I told them before I turned with Chouji in my arms; I got a nod from all of them as I started to head towards the hospital, I hope that my clones are being careful with the others as we jumped through the trees and quickly made it back to the village. I once again scared the two guarding the gate and made my way to the hospital Tsunade was storming around and barking orders as nurses came and took the guys out of my arms and my clones' arms and took them into surgery.

"Rin, go help Shizune, do as she say's!" Tsunade barked at me, I gave a swift nod and ran to find the dark haired woman, who seemed slightly surprised that I almost ran past her.

"I need you to help by keeping the nurses well hydrated and making sure different nurses change places so they won't fall due to chakra exhaustion." Shizune told me, I nodded in understanding and I stood back as Neji was being healed by an Iryo Jutsu I hoped I could learn about in the future, a nurse looked ready to fall and I had a male nurse switch out with her quickly as the hole in Neji's shoulder began to heal.

"It's been three hours, switch with him." I said as I sense one of the nurses beginning to teeter on his feet, a man with tattoos on his face nodded and easily took the original nurses face. I bit my lip, I was worried for Neji, sure he may have been an asshole who tried to kill Hinata, but he did try to help the village. He deserves a second chance like anybody else.

"Although we're using this child's hair as a medium, please don't make a mistake in the cell ratio of the damage part, every strand must be affected by the chakra control." Shizune ordered the nurses gave sounds of agreement and I watched in amazement as the hole began to heal and Neji groaned, I felt relief as soon as I heard that, he was going to be okay. They continued for another half hour before Shizune stopped the jutsu, a few of the nurses fell back in exhaustion and I handed out water bottles and some food bars. They all gave me thankful smiles and I went over to Shizune and gave her the same, she took it with a grateful smile.

"We need to move him to a room, grab a gurney." Shizune told me, I nodded and I quickly leaved the room and found a gurney, I brought it back to the room and I saw a familiar head of blonde hair being carried by Kakashi. I went back to Shizune and Neji was placed on the gurney.

"I think Naruto was just brought in by Kakashi." I quietly told Shizune.

"Don't worry; knowing Naruto he'll be fine." Shizune said I nodded in understanding and we went to tell Tsunade that Neji was okay; I walked beside Shizune as she went to the waiting room. A nurse stopped us and gave us the news about Naruto.

"Neji Hyuuga, his condition has stabilized, also I have some information, just now Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have returned, and although he was injured his life was in no danger." Shizune stated.

"Two of them huh?" Tsunade murmured before turning to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, it seems your mission was a failure, but everyone's alive. That's more important than anything."

"Next time, I'll definitely show that I can do it flawlessly." Shikamaru stated. Tsunade gave me a nod and I instantly ran off to go see Naruto. I think I made him jump when I slammed the door open. I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank god your still here." I muttered as I held onto Naruto.

"I failed, I couldn't get Sasuke back, but…I definitely do so, that's my ninja way." Naruto told me.

"We'll do it together." I told him as I continued to hug him; he shouldn't have scared me, but I should expect this considering that this is the life I'm going to live. I shouldn't mess with people anymore, it's more like I couldn't I would get myself in so much trouble if I did. I need to survive to finish my training. I made a mental note to myself that I would study up on everything I could; I needed more to my arsenal.

"Everyone is safe and that is what matters." I quietly said as I released Naruto and sat on his bed, he nodded and looked at his bandaged hands.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed with me.

"Naruto, I want you to keep safe in the upcoming years, okay?" I told him, he looked surprised before giving me a grin and nodding.

"Yeah!" Naruto said before I got up from his bed.

"Get some rest my son, I have to help out." I told him, he gave a nod of understanding and I left his room, a small smile on my face. Talking to Naruto always cheered me up a little bit; he has a way of shining in the darkest of moods.

That was the day he left with Jiraiya.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

Trynmailme: I will! :D

LetsSeeIfICanSoThisToo: It might seem that way, but it's still a long chapter, I will try to make them a bit longer.

ShortyLuv: I'm glad I made your morning, and then gave the feels.

One of the communities left me, either that or it was taken down; I am still saddened by it a little bit. But I know that it won't stop me, I am very tenacious.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Tsunade is an even worse slave driver than Kakashi was, the woman would throw large sports balls at me and even boulders at one point, she would then have me read for hours, sometimes I would be placed in the hospital so I could work on my healing.

It's been a week and so far, everyone is training, I've seen Neji and Hinata training together at least once when I passed by the Hyuuga compound. At this moment I am currently trying to rest my shoulder, I took one of Tsunade's punches and damn did that hurt like a bitch. I eventually got it to stop hurting, I swear if it wasn't the kekkei genkai arm I would've had a dislocated shoulder and that would've been difficult to heal. Difficult but not impossible. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a little bit, I felt a chakra come towards me, but I didn't sense danger.

"D-Difficult training?" A way too familiar voice asked.

"Maa, perhaps." I said as I looked up to see Hinata standing there shyly twiddling her fingers, "Is everything alright?" She blushed deeply and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Yes, but I was sent with a message for you, from Temari no Sabaku." Hinata told me, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you Hinata." I said with a sweet smile, she smiled back and I thought of an idea, why not have a somewhat normal friend who doesn't give others crap, "Would you like to get some lunch with me?"

"R-Really?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Of course, it sounds like fun." I said as I got up to my feet, ignoring the slight pain in my back as Hinata shuffled nervously on her feet.

"I would like that." Hinata said with a small smile.

"I'm glad, I was thinking of some sushi, it's something light and if you wanted to do training afterwards it would help to keep one for getting sick." I said with a small smile as we started to walk to the sushi bar that was a few blocks away.

"R-Rin-chan, I never got to thank you for helping me during the chunin exams." Hinata said as we found a booth that was away from the entrance and was a normal spot for the Jonin since the advantage point was perfect in case of an attack.

"Don't worry about it, you're my friend and I would do anything for my friends." I told her as we waited for a waitress to come by. Hinata seemed surprised when I said that and became a light pink, I looked behind her at the mirror and I noticed a familiar face.

"Oh, Neji entered the sushi bar, should we invite him to join us?" I asked Hinata, it was her call. Hinata blinked in surprise and thought for a few seconds and then smiled and gave me a nod. I smiled and turned out of the booth, I took out a piece of paper from my pocket, that wasn't the message that Temari sent me, and I chucked it at Neji, he caught it easily and I waved him over. He looked surprised and came over to the booth.

"You want to join us; it's the best seat in the whole bar." I told him, he looked skeptical as I scooted over, he eventually sat down and Hinata looked elated at that, she seemed to be having fun watching Neji and I sit together.

"I am curious at how this is the best seat." Neji said, Hinata blinked in slight surprise.

"There are many advantage points, plus the booth creates a small shield to keep projectiles from hitting a person, and the mirror allows one to see the front door. The Jonin usually sit here because of that." I calmly explained. Neji nodded in understanding and his eyes flicked to the mirror once and I inwardly smiled at that, at least he seems to have calmed down a little bit. A waitress finally made an appearance at our booth.

"Hello, what can I get you three to drink?" The waitress asked.

"A-A small chai tea." Hinata said.

"Black tea." Neji stated.

"A green tea please." I said with a smile as the woman took down what we wanted to drink. The waitress shuffled off quickly as Hinata started up a conversation about books.

"Hmm… I mainly read scrolls on jutsu's and medical books." I said with a sad smile, "But I do enjoy…romantic novels." Yeah, that's a good name for the books that Shizune writes. I rubbed the back of my head at the surprised looks on their faces.

"I-I didn't take you for someone to read romance." Hinata said in a good natured way, I gave a sheepish chuckle at that.

"It's interesting to know." Neji stated, I was a little confused at that, but I didn't comment on it. The waitress came by with our drinks and we all knew exactly what we wanted to order.

"A classic roll." Hinata ordered.

"Spicy tuna." Neji stated.

"A crunchy roll." I ordered, preferably with anime. I doubt that will happen though. The waitress smiled and nodded, she once again shuffled off. I wonder if I've ever been that loud at walking.

"How goes the training?" I asked the two. Neji made a small face at something and I was wondering if Lee was being rowdy, well more than usual. I hope that Lee is doing so; Lee is a joy to be around.

"It, is difficult to train against Lee, we want to make sure we don't push him to harm, but he'd call us out if we went too easy on him." Neji said.

"That sounds just like him." I said with a small smile, "I can't blame him; I just hope he takes care of himself."

"I've been training a little bit; I'm trying to create my own style of fighting. Neji is helping me and I am thankful for that." Hinata said, she was starting to get used to Neji and I, I could tell since she wasn't stuttering as much anymore.

"That sounds awesome." I stated with a grin as our food was placed in front of us, Neji was being rather quiet, but I knew that was normal for him. We picked up our chopsticks and began to eat. Of course I finished before them, used to eating quickly due to boot camp back in, I guess I should refer to it as the non anime world, if you didn't finish your food you were done, you had to go. It sucked but one learns to eat rather quickly, it's a skill when you can do it cleanly. I quietly figure out the bill in my mind and the reason why I enjoyed this particular bar appeared, the prices were phenomenal, for the three of us to eat it was about 17 U.S. dollars, hell I could go to one in the non anime world and it would easily be $25. I rather like most of the prices here in Konoha, most of them were rather pleasant and didn't harm my wallet too much, though I am dreading this Saturday since Tsunade and Shizune have the day off and want to make sure I have clothes, other than my uniforms. I think they also want to pick out paint and furniture. Neji finished right after me and I simply took a sip of my green tea, enjoying the fact that the people here put honey and ginger into it, it made it sweet and I appreciated that.

"Rin-chan, I was wondering why you chose to focus on speed during the chunin exam." Hinata said, I smiled at her, she was an adorably curios person, I think that she wasn't thinking when Neji died, it hasn't happened so I'm not going to hold it against her.

"If I got put against Gaara I would've been killed, Lee is just as fast, if not faster and he was seriously injured, I figured that if I focused on getting my speed up I would be okay." I said, my left arm tensing slightly. I had lost a limb and Lee almost had to stop being a ninja, I was able to grow my arm back and Lee had the surgery, but if he didn't he'd no longer be a ninja.

"True, but you never once took off your weights when fighting; you can match Lee without his." Neji told me, I raised a brow at that, I didn't think I was that fast to be honest, then again I use moves like the body flicker technique and the hiraishin way too often, I guess I got used to the speed they gave. I understood where he was coming from.

"I never noticed." I quietly said as the waitress came by with the bill and I looked at it, I was right. I quietly took my wallet out of my hip pouch before counting the right money and placing it in the little holder the bill came in. I'm just glad that leaving a tip is considered rude here in Konoha, they seem to have the same rules as Japan.

"Thank you for lunch Rin-chan it was nice." Hinata said with a smile, I smiled back at her as Neji even gave a small smirk. It was almost unnoticeable, but I don't care.

"See you guys around, maybe one day we can spar together." I said as we all began to leave the bar, Neji nodded in agreement and Hinata looked slightly nervous about that before gaining determination in her eyes. She gave me a smile and I waved as I headed back to the Senju compound, Shizune was writing at her desk when I got back, and I sent her a smile before going into my room and passing out for the day, I needed the sleep and honestly I haven't been having good dreams, they've been pretty bad lately, but I'll be fine.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

DarkDust27: Good to be back, and Yis, level all the mountains. Tsunade will put her through hell.

ShortyLuv: Oh! Happy birthday to your mother, I wish her a happy 68th.

Kind of a short chapter, since nothing really happens until Shippuden.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"What about this color?" I asked Shizune as I held up a paint card, it was a nice dark blue and Shizune's eyes lit up as Tsunade rose an eyebrow at the color before smiling at it, it was a soft dark blue, it wasn't too dark and not too harsh of a color. Shizune was smiling as she then went to find something for the trim so that it would match nicely. She held up a nice silver color and Tsunade and I gave her two thumbs up. I was sent to get the paint while the other two went to pick up brushes, blinds, and outlet covers. The man working at the small hardware store flushed slightly when I asked for the two colors, as soon as he heard the colors he ran off to find them. I moved my hands to the pockets of an old hoodie that was from before I started training hard, my arms didn't really fit that comfortably in it anymore, I had muscle mass, something I didn't have before.

'I'm being watched…' I thought as I gave a discreet look to my left, a man with purple tattoos on his grey eyes with curly brown hair, stood there. I was surprised when he gave me a somewhat nervous smile and I swear I've seen him before, I noticed a birthmark on his face, and 'It would be funny if it was Kakashi. If that is who it is, he is a damn handsome man as well.' He held a camera in his hands and I turned to face the worker as he brought the two cans of paint I asked for.

"Thank you." I said as they were handed to me, they weren't that heavy to me and I easily found my way back to Shizune and Tsunade. Shizune was staring at a pair of blinds that were black, she then moved her gaze to silver tinted blinds and picked them up, and Tsunade was holding a bag filled with brushes, with a few rollers thrown in there. I smiled when we made our way to the check out; I was starting to wonder what I should make for dinner, fish seemed like a possibility since Tsunade was most likely to drink heavily while I use clones to paint and get things done. After we paid I created a clone and had it take everything to the compound and I was then dragged by Tsunade to a clothes shop, I felt the need to run away.

* * *

Three hours later.

* * *

I never want to go clothes shopping again; I never was a fan of being dressed up. I swear Tsunade and Shizune picked out more dresses than I would ever wear, according to Shizune "having a few sun dresses will be a good thing, especially during the summer" she has a point, but I've never worn dresses before. They did stick to a certain color pattern; black and white with a few navy blue mixed in. I found dress shirts, I am so glad that I found them, I missed the American military uniform, it looked so sharp compared to the ninja's uniform. I had so many new clothes that I knew that doing laundry was going to be a pain in my ass and I was right, even with the clones helping out it was taking a long time to get everything done, the room painted and the clothes detagged and washed. I made sure that my clones were doing that as I started to get dinner ready, Tsunade was drinking at the table and had a flush on her face as Shizune quietly read a scroll, TonTon lying in her lap. I made salmon with rice, and some fresh broccoli. A strange combination for sure but it smelled pretty good.

"Rin, how far are you into the reading that I had you do?" Tsunade asked me, she was pretty coherent considering how much she had to drink; I mean the woman was knocking back small glasses of Sake like it was nothing.

"I am almost done with it." I answered as I placed everything on plates and put them on the table before sitting down, I still needed to read the letter that Temari sent me, I think I also have a letter from Haku telling me how things were going with him and Zabuza. I quickly ate and I think Tsunade was getting used to how fast I could eat; Shizune looked to be in awe as I finished within a few minutes. I cleaned up my plate and went out of the room with a quiet "Call if you need me". I sat down at my desk and grabbed the two letters, I opened Haku's first and began to read it.

"That's good." I quietly said as I read Haku's letter, Zabuza was starting to calm down slightly, but he still had a blood lust. Haku had become a field medic and was helping the citizens of the wave country; he was slightly worried when he had heard what had happened during the chunin exams. Haku has a feeling that something was coming, but he didn't know what.

'Smart kid, he's probably picking up on the chakra moving around from Madara's group.' I thought as I sighed before writing a small response back. It wasn't that long of a letter but I think that I can sate some of Haku's worry, he was a naturally sweet kid and so I want him to remain calm. I finished my letter with a small drawing of a dog and grabbed Temari's letter. Temari was more excited to write to me than anything else, she was telling me about the hard training that she was going through, she also told me about Gaara, how he was trying to change himself, apparently Naruto and I were an influence in his choice. I was just glad he was doing better, Gaara was a quiet person, I doubt that he was going to tell Temari too much of his plans, or what he was feeling. I smiled at the few flirtatious marks she wrote before I grabbed another piece of paper and started to write to her.

I quietly took notes in my journal, in English of course, about how I could thwart Madara and stop Kaguya from being brought forth, I feel as though I personally know Kaguya, probably something left over from Sakurin.

'Where can I find information on Sakurin, I could probably ask the Sandaime but I don't want to bother his retirement.' I thought as I finished the last sentence before closing the journal and finishing the letter's quickly. I summoned Bella, she liked carrying messages and it had been a while since I've seen the German Shepheard and she was sitting at attention.

"Do you have messages for me Hime?" Bella asked, I smiled softly and handed her the letters.

"Haku and Temari no Sabaku, thank you sweetheart." I said Bella who perked up and took the two letters.

"I will be back soon Hime." Bella said, I smiled at her as she left and I decided to lay down and wait for her to return. I must've fallen asleep at some point since Bella was poking my face with her nose. I opened an eye and I gave a tired smile, Bella noticed and simply curled up next to me, I shrugged and summoned the others and they all curled up around me. I think I fell asleep in doggy heaven.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

ShortyLuv: Oh, ha-ha, I would've thought the same to be honest XD I'm glad you liked the chapter.

X Mika-Chan X: Thank you, I think a big part of why it's gotten coherent is because of the college courses I'm taking right alongside of it, I'm just finishing up my English credits and I think that it kind of shows, I know it is going to be super interesting to try and bring Minato into the picture and an awkward Naruto, it's going to be…rather difficult but I need the challenge.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

'Jesus Christ!' I thought as sweat went down the side of my face, I was sparring against Tsunade and she was not holding back at all, so far if I was to take in the damage she had done so far, I have a broken wrist and a few broken fingers, I can easily heal them after we're done, if I have chakra left over. I swiveled on my right heel to dodge an attack to my face and I brought my left fist, that one arm hadn't suffered any damage so far, towards her face. She moved her head slowly to me and gave out a sadistic smile as she caught my fist with ease and attempted to throw me. I grasped onto her left leg with my own and she seemed surprised at that a little bit before she simply kicked hard enough to loosen my grasp on her leg. I made a face as I flew through the air before landing on my feet. I slid back a few feet and stopped myself with little difficulty. Since I had slid a large dust cloud had appeared, I began to make a small plan, if I used the cover of the dust cloud I could get the upper hand on Tsunade, well I hope. It is doubtful though.

I went into a crouch and I figured that the Head Hunter Jutsu was going to be a good idea. I performed the head hunter's jutsu and went under the ground; I masked my chakra as I heard Tsunade walking above the ground. I almost gave a scream of surprise when she punched the ground and I almost lost my cover.

"Hiding in the ground will do you no good, I know your tricks." Tsunade said, I was slightly scared by the dark tone of her voice, I sighed to steel my nerves as I thought of a counter plan, perhaps a seal that I saw would work, the seal was supposed to hide the person it was on, it used to be used a lot during the first shinobi war but since most ninjas stopped studying Fuinjutsu it went out of practice.

'Would that work against Tsunade? She's a descendant of an Uzumaki…I guess I should try.' I thought as I bit my thumb and I began to write the seal on my forearm. I finished it as Tsunade took a guess and punched the ground once again, she was really close and I was fearful that I was going to end up with many broken bones. I let out a quiet breath before going through the ground towards the trees; I got up from the ground before jumping up into the tree. I watched as Tsunade let out a breath and seemed to listen for key sounds. I bit my lip and quietly tried to make my way towards Tsunade. I readied a kick to her legs and she turned around with a sadistic glint in her eyes. I quickly changed to the defensive when she pulled her arm back quickly and decked me in the stomach. I felt pain from the hit and I had to take a microsecond to try and ignore it, I had to take such a short time since Tsunade was quickly sending punches and kicks my way, I was beginning to wonder if Gai was as sadistic as Tsunade, both fought with their fists then Jutsu's most times. I doubt it since Lee is anything but sadistic and that guy is an exact replica of Gai, though I feel that Lee was more likely to get a girlfriend than Gai.

'Shit, I'm getting too lost in my thoughts, dodge you idiot.' I thought to myself when I had to duck to avoid a left hook to the face, I decided to use a chakra punch to see if I had indeed improved within the first week of training, I punched towards the ground and I was surprised to see a huge crater come from my punch, I didn't put that much chakra into the punch. Tsunade had jumped out of the way and seemed just as surprised as I was, she then gave that scary sadistic grin before I saw two quick punches making their way towards me, I moved back as I dodged one but one of them hit me. I flew back and I hit the ground hard, I let out a few heavy breaths as I laid on the ground, nursing a dislocated right shoulder and a broken arm, I began to push healing chakra through my body and I winced slightly as the bone re connected themselves and I sighed when my wrist was back to normal. Tsunade came towards me and grabbed my right arm gently, she then relocated it and I fixed the surrounding muscles.

"You're getting stronger; I am amazed at your learning progress." Tsunade said as she sat down next to me, I heard the clinking of a bottle. Great, she carries sealed up sake bottles. I wanted to cry and laugh at how ridiculous ninjas could be, they had such out of this world personalities, they were so bright and vibrant, even the Uchiha's had notable personalities, Itachi was quiet but he was a kind person, Sasuke was also quiet, but he had stick up his ass that was frozen in place. Madara was just insane, though, I think that might've been because of Kaguya. Actually that sounds pretty credible, that is an option.

'I wonder if I could ever be one step ahead of Kaguya, I could try and get in touch with Itachi, but I doubt that it would go well. He'd most likely get caught by the Akatsuki, I need a plan where he will survive he didn't have to die.' I thought with a slight frown. I relaxed my face and went for a neutral expression.

"Then again, you seem to be striving for something, if you need someone to talk to, remember you have comrades and friends that would be happy to help." Tsunade told me, I almost let my surprise show on my face, it was odd to have that, and sure I had Lily back in the non anime world, but even then she could only help so much, she didn't understand the medical terms I would use, but she would always try her best.

"I will keep that in mind Shishou." I quietly said as I stretched slightly letting my muscles relax.

"You better." Tsunade said, I gave her a thumbs up before she chugged the entire bottle of sake, I am in amazement of how much she can drink, I should be used to it by now but dang. I thought that I could drink, and I would drink Vodka, that alcohol was usually strong. I watched a raven, or was it a crow, go through the sky and I felt around the area for chakra signatures. I found two, one was Tsunade and the other was Obito, dang he's been watching the village? I think I put myself on his radar. I let my chakra rest in the area so I could tell what he was doing.

'He's just watching us, is he waiting for a moment to strike or is Madara taking an interest in what's happening in the village, Maa, either way it doesn't matter. I will act if he tries anything.' I thought as I came to that conclusion.

Hopefully nothing too bad happens in the next missions I take on, or any of the others.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

ShortyLuv: Agreed. Ahhh Obitobi is a little mystery, could be Madara could just be a very curious Tobi, no spoilers XP. I'm glad your mom was happy; everyone deserves a happy birthday…

X Mika-Chan X: That idea had crossed my mind, but with Kisame she would have many problems, he'd probably watch her like a hawk, so it would be best if she talked to Itachi during the first arc of Shippuden. I hate when I have an essay due simply because I have a huge fear of accidentally plagiarizing, it got even worse since my recent class is online.

Suzululu4moe: I was going to have a bonding chapter with Shizune and Rin since those two would do many brain storms together. Rin adores the Yaoi that Shizune writes XD. Rin is definelty going to corrupt Hinata and help bring the cinnamon roll out of her shell. Rin is a troll but she wasn't too sure at that point but I love the idea of her just trolling him when she figures it out.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Hinata and I were sitting and reading in my room, we had the day off from training and I was beginning to think that I was her only female friend. I pursed my lips at that thought, she was a sweet person, but she was in such a shell it caused people to forget that she was in the room sometimes.

'Her father is a scary man.' I thought as I recalled the glare he had given me as Hinata got some of her things so she could stay over for the night, I had planned to have a girls night with Shizune, and hopefully Tsunade, though I think Tsunade was going to drink as the rest of us talked about things. I wasn't wrong, but Tsunade was going to pull an all-nighter so she could finish up her paper work, she had fallen behind at some point and wanted to get ahead of the game. I honestly think she's just drinking, but who am I to stop her. Being a ninja isn't as fun as the children believe it's filled with both pain and sadness. I can't really stand watching the kids play ninja, not after what I've been through so far.

"R-Rin there's a character with your hair in this book." Hinata informed me, I shook my negative thoughts as Hinata showed me the title, she had a deep blush on her face and was holding one of the Yaoi books that Shizune had written, said woman paled slightly.

"Really? That's awesome." I said with a large grin, Hinata almost fainted before giving a sigh and chuckling slightly.

"I think you are one of the few people that would say that, I don't know who you're being paired up with, it almost sounds like Naruto, but….he's not as serious as the blonde in this book." Hinata said, she lost her slight stutter but kept the soft voice. I looked over to Shizune for some type of explanation and she simply looked out towards the hokage monument, she was looking right at Minato's face.

Oh.

OH SHIT!

I swear one would think that my neck had broken by the crack it gave when I quickly looked back at Shizune who looked worried. Hinata was watching this display with concern and amusement.

"Maa, so who is it Shizune, because I am confused." I stated I wasn't and she could tell I just want my theory to be incorrect; I can deal with it being Naruto, but Minato? The man was married, and dead, that didn't sit very well with me, sure I may think he's handsome but I wouldn't flirt with him since he was taken. Though Kushina is dead…so would it matter?

'I'm confusing myself…' I thought as Shizune gave a soft sigh. She sent me an unhappy look before giving me an explanation.

"It's who you think it is, I just used his likeness and personality for the character, that book had been in the works since before I met you; I changed the character since your personality is so unique." Shizune explained as Hinata put two and two together and looked at Shizune in awe, "I think you're one of the popular characters, since the books I write have different universes that many of the character inhabit, take for instance "The Cherry and the Wolf" you're in that one with a character based off Kakashi, aged up of course."

"You are an amazing writer Shizune, never forget that." I told her in a slightly dazed way. I needed to read some of her newer books. I really want to see who she paired me up with, "Speaking of Kakashi, last week when we went to get paint I saw a guy that sort of looked like him."

"Did have curly brown hair and a birthmark on his face?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, he had the same eyes as Kakashi, except for the sharingan." I said, "But I think that he was wearing contacts and the tattoos under his eyes were stickers, though I didn't study him long enough to get the feel of his chakra."

"I've seen him around once." Hinata quietly added, "He usually takes walks and takes pictures of random things."

"I would call him strange but that would be hypocritical of me." I stated with a slight flush on my face. Hinata gave a small giggle at that and I smiled at her, glad that she was enjoying herself. Her pajamas were adorable; they were a lilac color and had slight frills. They suited her and I was glad she wasn't wearing a yukata; at least I think that's what they're called.

"If it is Kakashi he is doing a good job at hiding it from the ladies." Shizune said.

"I know this may sound weird, but if Kakashi wanted women to throw themselves at him all he has to do is take his shirt off. I heard a few women gossiping about his muscles when I was running laps under Tsunade's orders." I said, Shizune smiled at that, she had made dinner that night since Tsunade had upped the weight on the weights. My arms had hurt for two days afterwards and I had trained my Taijutsu the rest of the week.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, when I went on my first mission outside of Konoha, I sat on his back as he did push-ups; the man is packing some serious muscles." I said with a slight smile. Hinata flushed at that, and Shizune let out a very quiet chuckle.

"You are strange indeed." Shizune said.

"At least I can cook, that is my saving grace I'm afraid." I said as I wiped a fake tear from under my eyes, I gave a sniff for dramatic effect. Shizune lightly smacked my arm and I gave a grin at that. She looked amused by my antics, I'm just glad that I was able to get people to laugh and smile. Hayate aside, that man was easy to make flustered, if I remember correctly he's getting married in a few weeks. The teasing from Genma is never ending for him; I've cuffed the back of his head many times.

"I've never had your cooking before, is it good?" Hinata asked, Shizune looked surprised at that.

"She could open up a restaurant and it would be popular if she did. Her food is really good." Shizune said, I chuckled at that slightly.

We stayed up most of the night talking about random things before we all went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

X Mika-Chan X: Of course, and thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

ShortyLuv: yea. They are the best of friends.

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

I listened for a few key sounds my chakra was spread through the area; I kept to a minimum so it wouldn't be picked up by any enemy Nin.

'Obito is out of the area, but Itachi is around, perhaps I can speak with him…' I thought as I let out a silent sigh; leave it to me to be sent on a one man, or woman, mission and run into one of the people who I needed to talk to. I jumped through the trees and headed towards Itachi, my mission was basically over, I had gathered the herbs and plants that Tsunade wanted me to gather.

"Uchiha Itachi what are you doing here?" I asked, he didn't seem as if he was surprised, he watched me with calculating eyes, "Though I guess you have more of right to be here than most people, I needed to talk to you actually." I looked around, making sure we actually were alone.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked, he had a soft voice and he always sounded calm.

"I want to protect Naruto and even your brother; I have a feeling that everything that's happened so far is a misunderstanding." I quietly stated, Itachi looked at me in slight surprise and seemed to go on the defensive.

"You need someone on the inside?" Itachi guessed. I nodded.

"Yes, I have been listening to the spy networks, through the dog summons I possess, Madara Uchiha should be dead and yet, and he is showing up in many conversations." I told him, Itachi nodded in understanding. I'm glad he bought that lie and didn't push even further, "I want to be ahead of his plan; I would like my home to stay intact." I watched his eyes from a distance he…he had such pain in them; he was still haunted by what he had to do.

"How would you keep contact?" Itachi asked, I thought for a few moments with a frown.

"I would say summons, but I think that dogs randomly showing up would cause too much of a commotion…" I said in thought as I cracked my knuckles it then came to me. English I could teach him English, with his sharingan he would easily be able to read and translate it, "I could always teach you a code that I made up, it's simple but difficult since it doesn't require kanji." I took out a piece of paper and wrote down what each one meant before handing it to Itachi. He looked weary about accepting it, but eventually he accepted the piece of paper, "Please destroy it when you've learned it, I write a lot of my ideas in that code. I am giving you my trust." If Itachi was surprised he didn't show it, he just gave me a nod and I sighed, I had to get back, I had been behind when I found Itachi.

"Until we meet again Itachi-san, stay safe." I told him as I gave him a smile and salute before connecting to a hiraishin I had left near the gate of Konoha.

"Hey kiddo, I didn't know that you were on a mission." Came Genma's voice. I sighed quietly as I turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Tsunade-Shishou gave me a mission to collect herbs and rare plants. It was also an exercise to see how far I could send my chakra out to sense an enemy." I told him with a slight shrug, "I didn't sense any enemies in the area so I carried on." I wanted to say, 'my wayward son' maybe I'll make that joke when Naruto gets back.

"I feel like there's a joke there." Genma said, I let out a chuckle.

"One day, it's not the right time for that joke, there's a time and place for mucking about and it's not that time." I said as I got a pout from Genma at that. Hayate was walking towards us, he was looking better since Tsunade had come back to Konoha and got the hospital running to the best it could be, medicine had started to advance once again.

"Shizune seemed slightly bored with you gone." Hayate said as he came to a stop in front of us. I smiled at that slightly.

"I should hurry and deliver the herbs." I said with a small smile before giving them a salute and hurrying off.

"She's always on the move." I caught Genma saying.

"It's refreshing; she has the charm for it to work." Hayate stated, I got too far to hear them as I ran through the area and quickly found my way to the hospital. I could hear Tsunade barking orders at the nurses as they did their daily routines, apparently they used to keep things on the dirtier side and I was glad that I never had that bad of an injury that warranted me going to the hospital. I went inside the hospital and looked around for Tsunade. I watched as she thundered through the hospital and I was amused by how many of the nurses were afraid of her. Then again she was the hokage so no one wanted to make her mad, plus she could punch someone through a wall, I wouldn't make her mad. No one wants to make her mad.

'I don't blame them…' I thought as I scratched my cheek, hopefully Itachi can send a message soon; hopefully he can keep it under wraps, maybe with a code name. I don't know if most of the ninjas used code names since they never seemed to do so.

"I brought the herbs Shishou." I said as I held up the bag full of herbs and a few rare plants.

"Put it in my office." Tsunade ordered, I nodded and hurried up the stairs. I placed the bag on Tsunade's desk. I made sure to do it gently so noting would be broken.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

DarkDust27: yeah, I think that's the main reason why I love Choji's clan they have an awesome technique, though it can be harmful to them, and they all seem like good people, I wrote that like they were real, but meh…I would find it funny if she did end up in the cannon, I will definelty do an Omake. So much fear.

I am amazed at the 80 reviews, thank you guys so much, it's my first story to ever reach that many reviews and it is really touching to see that you all enjoy the story, it also helps me to figure out what to write next. Thank you guys so much!- WOMS

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

'I can't believe it's been a year already.' I thought as I ran a hand through my hair, I was reading a scroll about Sakurin; the Sandaime had sent it to me and wanted to me to learn about who the woman was. Sakurin…she…she was kinder to the summons than she was to most humans. She was like Madara; she had lost her friends, mother, father, husband, and her own two children to the war. I re-read over what her husband looked like and smiled in slight annoyance, the man looked like Minato of all people? That is weird, a little too weird for me. Itachi thought I was on the stranger side, he was very clear on that, but still sent me detailed plans, including the kidnapping of the Jinchuriki's.

'So we are having our summons run all over the area collecting information.' I thought as I looked at some of the jutsu's that Sakurin created that most people couldn't pull off, I think a time pausing jutsu would come in handy. I began to wonder what hand signs or seals one would need to use that type of jutsu. I tilted my head when I felt Obito's chakra enter the forest surrounding Konoha; I finally figured out what he was doing, he was listening in on what Kakashi was talking about. I scratched TonTon behind their ears, I am still a little unsure of what their gender is, but I don't mind an adorable pig is always adorable, as I finished up the scroll and sealed it with one of my very own seals, it was bound by my chakra so no one could open it unless they were me, and they say that seals aren't as important as jutsu's. TonTon gave a quiet Oink as Hinata burst into my room, her shoulder length hair flying behind her.

"Rin, Lady Tsunade requested the two of us." Hinata told me, holding a fist up to her chest in her shy manner, her body movements were still somewhat shy but she had come out of her shell, something her father was surprised at, though I can tell he was happy about it. I guess that's the reason why he didn't seem to mind me as much, he was actually polite the last time I went over to Hinata's for tea.

"TonTon, feel free to rest on my bed." I told the pig as I stood up, gently pushing it off of my lap. TonTon gave a snort before trotting over to my bed and laying down on the duvet. I am so glad that Shizune gives TonTon baths so often. Hinata and I raced each other across Konoha until we made it to the hokage's office; Hinata had started training against me, surprising Kurenai who had stopped to watch us train. Kurenai would give us pointers about certain moves when we would spar. She was helpful and sometimes joined Tsunade in the sadistic training the blonde woman had created.

'I'm surprised I haven't called Tsunade mom yet.' I thought as I opened the door and quickly did a look through of the room, Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade's desk and she seemed stressed out about something.

"I apologize for our tardiness Shishou." I said as Hinata and I bowed in respect to Tsunade.

"You are excused, this mission is important, we have a group of merchants wanting to travel to Sunagakure, and they are transporting medicinal herbs and plants for the green houses there." Tsunade said, we all stood at attention and memorized what she wanted us to do, "I have chosen you two to be under Kakashi's command, Hinata you are a wonderful scout while Rin is good at creating diversions."

I was surprised that that was all I was good at, then again I used a chakra punch to create dust clouds so I could get a good hit in my opponent, I know that won't work for all of my foes.

"Do I make myself clear, failure is not an option." Tsunade told us, we all gave her a salute.

"Hai, Tsuande-shishou/ Hokage." The three of us said in unison. Hinata and I turned to Kakashi who seemed surprised that I was being serious, then again I am rather goofy most of the time, and I can't really blame him.

"Meet up in front of the gate within the hour." Kakashi ordered us, I gave a nod and hiraishined to the kunai hanging in my room, and I grabbed one of my prepacked bags before jumping out my window and heading towards the gate. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen as I took a seat on the top of the guard's booth. The two chunin from the exams were sitting inside with bored expressions on their faces, I don't think they knew I was up here. I smirked to myself and waited for Kakashi or Hinata to arrive. I sensed Hinata quietly landing next to me on the booth and she gave me a small smile before sitting down.

"Ten out of ten he might be late." I quietly said to Hinata, she chuckled at that.

"He might be on time for once, you never know." Hinata told me, I sensed Kakashi appear behind me and I almost pouted, he was early for once.

"Maa, no fair." I quietly complained. A group of men with large packs on their backs arrived next.

"We head out now." Kakashi ordered, I took the back while Hinata stood in the middle of the group of men, I was watching the area and the men like a hawk, I don't care if it's a mission if they lay a hand on Hinata they were going to feel the teachings of Tsunade. I felt around for enemies and I was surprised that Obito was still around, I felt sweat go down the back of my neck, if anyone said my name I was screwed. Obito was going to lose it and I was going to be harmed beyond belief, I could fight and I've grown rather strong, I could probably level a mountain if I used the right amount of chakra.

"Lovely day." Hinata said, there it was, the code word for 'we're being watched' something we had spoken to Tsunade about, Tsunade loved the idea and made sure that it was being taught to all the ninja so they would be able to tell each other when something was wrong. The enemy wouldn't know what hit them, though I don't know if Kakashi had spoken about that to the memorial stone, I know for a fact he talked about team 7, and he did say my name once, calling me a strange kid that could rival you in excuses. I still wasn't over that, that's why I helped Shizune come up with a few Yaoi plots involving Kakashi, the women were staring at him with more blushes than usual.

I felt eyes on me and I tried my best to ignore them. Itachi warned me that I had gained the attention of the Akatsuki, but said that they wouldn't try anything since they didn't know if I was an enemy or ally. Though Kisame was always disagreeing with him.

Obito was there the entire time it took us to get to Suna. I was surprised when Temari charged at me and I easily caught her in a hug.

"Temari, it has been too long." I said with a grin as Hinata stayed back in a shy state, "Have you met Hinata?" Temari looked over at Hinata and gave her a kind smile that made Hinata calm down. Kakashi sighed at our display and took out his book. I swear he read's Jiraiya's books more than any other porn out there.

"I can't believe you let your hair grow out, it looks good." Temari said with a wink, it was my turn to be a little flustered as I gave a smile.

"It is good to see you again." Oh Gaara, you are definelty a sly raccoon. I smiled at the slightly shorter red head.

"Likewise, how has it been going? I hope everything is okay." I said.

"It has been." Gaara told me with a slight smile, I was surprised at that but I was glad he was able to smile again, Temari was grinning at her little brother.

* * *

I was frowning at the mission report; I was the one that had to write it this time, and not Kakashi. We had to leave as soon as we got there. I pouted slightly; I hadn't been able to hang out with the queen or Hinata. Hinata wanted to hang out with us as well. Obito had remained constant, but I had to say I didn't know who was watching us, it wouldn't do too well if I said someone who was dead was alive. I gave a sigh and finished the report, I headed to the tower and I yawned slightly, I wonder how Naruto was doing.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

I'm still revising the earlier chapters and I'm almost done with Chapter 3, so here's a somewhat small chapter to hold you guys off until I'm done revising the earlier chapters and adding some more content to them to add to the story.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

"Is something wrong Rin?" Shizune asked as I jolted slightly where I was sitting. I looked to her before realizing that I had been staring at the seal I was working on.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I quietly asked, already knowing the answer, I could see the concern on her face grow a bit at my words.

"You seem a bit off today, first you almost ran into a wall this morning, and just now you were staring at that seal for an hour straight." Shizune said, I rubbed at my eyes. I was tired to be truthful, more than I have been since I found myself in 'Sakura's' body. Last night I was reliving my life, all the way from my earliest memories to the time I joined the military. One thing that stuck out was my father. My parents were never around, because my actual father was six feet under the ground and my stepfather wasn't a good man, "Why don't you go outside and take a walk? That might help you clear your mind."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I said with a nod of my head. I got up to my feet and quickly left the compound to take a walk around the village. I ran a hand through my hair and looked towards the kids that were running around playing ninja vs samurai. I swallowed slightly; it was just like the way kids would play cops vs robbers. It bothered me due to the fact that they didn't know how hard a shinobi life could be. I walked towards an area where there was no one around. I found myself up at the memorial stone. I stared at the names, I may not have known anyone on the stone, but it didn't mean that I couldn't respect their memories by paying respect to them. I quietly brought my hands up in a prayer and sent them a quiet prayer.

"You seem to be in a mood today." Ah, there he was, Kakashi. I looked up at him and noticed that the difference in our height was slowly disappearing. I was already up to his armpits, I wonder if I was going to stay that short or if I would grow even taller.

'Well, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya already know about where I came from and who I am so explaining what's bothering me to him shouldn't be too bad.' I thought as I gave a quiet sigh.

"Today is the day that my dad died." I quietly told him, "I always grow quiet on this day, it's the day that I remember those that I have lost." He was quiet after that.

"What was he like?" Kakashi quietly asked me, I let a smile appear on my face at that.

"He was a good man, military through and through. My Dad used to say that if you want to be your best you should work hard for it." I quietly started, "he was active duty military so I didn't see him that often, but when I did he would always make time to go watch a film with me or even teach me how to read. He was killed during one of his deployments."

"Is that why you joined the military?" He asked, I looked to him to see curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know, perhaps he was inspiration for it, but I joined because it helped me through college so I could earn my medical degree." I stated before letting out slight chuckle, "It seems like the military looked out for us sometimes, a place to live, healthcare, and a way to go through college and get a pretty good education."

"Interesting, what do you think about the shinobi ranks?" Kakashi asked, I think he's been wondering that for a while. I smiled up at him.

"I actually like the shinobi ranks, it's an interesting way to run a military. I may miss the sharp uniform that I wore in the American military but the shinobi uniform is made to be used in battle." I quietly said, "The metal plates are useful to stop kunai, but not bullets." I began to think about that, would a ninja be able to fight against a military personal from my world? I don't know, a gun can be fast, but I can be fast with the hiraishin.

"Bullets?" Kakashi asked.

"Like a cannon ball, except fired from a much smaller cannon that his hand sized." I quietly explained as I began to think even more, "This is a conundrum, I can't tell if a shinobi would be any good against a gun. I think it depends on the shinobi."

"You are a strange kid." Kakashi stated. I looked at him and raised a brow at that.

"I could say that that is the pot calling the kettle black, but honestly I don't care. I know I'm strange I just own that shit." I told him as I felt a smile appear on my face. He gave me a smile, his signature eye smile appearing. "I'm going to get some sushi you want to come with?" He shook his head at something before turning to me and giving me a verbal response.

"Why not." Kakashi said with a shrug. I smiled at him and we walked in silence to the one sushi bar where the workers knew my name. We were interrupted by Genma as he attempted to tackle me in a hug.

"Hey there squirt, long time no see." Genma stated, I sent him a look as he gave me a grin.

"I was busy Genma." I stated, he simply gave me a hum at that and I rolled my eyes as Kakashi gave a very quiet sigh. "And no I'm not telling you what I've been so busy with, in fact I have a request. I've seen you and Shizune going out together, I want you to know, that if you do _anything_ that hurts her, the nurses at the hospital will have to open you up to retrieve the senbon that I will stuff down your throat. Understand?" I think that was a bit too much, he actually looks scared of me. Kakashi seemed a little unnerved at that.

"She wasn't kidding when she said you were protective of her." Genma said as he gave a cough to set his voice back to normal, "Hayate said you hid your temper well."

"Hayate is a smart man; he gets my train of thought." I said with a shrug, I was telling the truth it weirded me out al little how well he could understand my train of thought. That's how I ended up having lunch with Kakashi and Genma, Kakashi seemed to be contemplating my threat to Genma and Genma was attempting to tell jokes, let's just say I was one upping him often.

All in all it was a pretty good lunch.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC story, please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

I'm still revising the earlier chapters and I'm almost done with Chapter 3, so here's another chapter, I also have another Naruto fic in the work with this one. So please go check that one out as well! It would mean a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Black close toed sandaled feet walked down the streets of Konoha, the people of the village greeted the owner of said feet. Haruno Rin, the artist formally known as Sakura, was heading towards her teachers office. She had a peaceful expression on her face, well past the lazy expression that constantly played on her face. A grin appeared as soon as she felt a familiar chakra signature. She turned towards the sky and looked to see the blonde number one unpredictable ninja standing on a pole. Uzumaki Naruto had reentered the village, and Rin couldn't be happier, even if she was babysitting her goddaughter, she didn't know what Hayate and Yugao were thinking when they named her godmother of their daughter. Their daughter, Miyuki had Yugao's purple hair and Hayate's pale complexion.

"So, you've grown a lot, haven't you Naruto." Kakashi called as Rin shunshined to the roof the silver haired shinobi was sitting on. Kakashi wouldn't say that he was surprised, Rin was known for speed. Her pink hair was cut short once again and framed her face, with bangs that hid her forehead from view. She was wearing the Chunin uniform with a breast plate under the green vest.

"I wouldn't say that, my small son is no longer small." Rin said with a playful edge to her voice. Naruto turned to the two and noticed the grin he was getting from Rin.

"Yo." Kakashi and Rin said in unison as they gave similar salutes. Jiraya sighed through his nose at that; the pinkette seemed to have gotten even more charming as she got older.

"Kakashi-sensei! Mom! You guys haven't changed at all!" Naruto said as he jumped over to them and got some snickering from Rin, if she had been Sakura she would have hit him for that statement, but she was just happy to see the ball of sunshine, "Oh, wait, I have a present for you Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto dug into his pack and pulled out a familiar book and handed it out to Kakashi.

"You….H-How, this is the latest in the Icha Icha series after 3 years!" Kakashi stated in excitement.

"It's really boring, but you'll still like it…I think." Naruto said as he added that last part in a mumble. Rin gave a quiet snort, if the way that Kakashi was eyeing the book she had no doubt that Kakashi would like the book, she thought that he'd love it. Kakashi quickly began to read it.

"How about some Ramen?" Rin suggested.

"What not Sushi? I swear you run on sushi." Naruto said. Rin gave a sheepish chuckle at that.

"Nah, I think that you've missed Ramen since you've been gone." Rin said with a wave of her hand. Naruto gave a cheer and began to run towards Ichiraku, Rin gave a chuckle and started to walk after him.

"As promised, I'll leave Naruto back into your care." Jiraya told Kakashi. Kakashi stayed quiet and looked towards Jiraya, "I fear the Akatsuki has been growing impatient, they may make an attempt on Naruto soon, I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I can. I bet that Hime is also doing the same with her army of summoning ninken; I've seen a few of her summons running around the country side gaining information. The kid is a genius when it comes to gathering Intel. " Naruto let out a surprised sound when he saw Tsunade standing in the street, the blonde had been looking for her student to tell her the news, but as soon as she saw the pinkette talking to the blonde Jinchuuriki with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Naruto-niichan!" A familiar voice called out, everyone turned to see a beautiful woman wearing nothing with clouds covering her important parts. Jiraya started to giggle at the sight of a woman like that as Kakashi turned around. Rin made a face at that and gave a sigh.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong with you?" Rin quietly asked, she then let a smile show on her face as she tightened the hitai-ate around her neck.

"That's right! I've created a brand new perverted ninjutsu!" Naruto said as he put his hands together in a sign, he didn't get to finish that before a light bop to the head stopped him in his tracks.

"All right there, let's stop poisoning the minds of the young while we're ahead." Rin said with a slight chuckle. She then turned towards Konohamaru, "Don't do that Jutsu again, unless it's in a life threatening situation, kay?" Konohamaru hid behind Kakashi due to the aura that was coming from Rin, even her arm was beginning to turn into a wisp like state. She was activating her Kekkai genkai and when she opened her eyes Konohamaru was close to crying, who knew that women could be so scary. The black sclera and red irises were scary to look at when she was angry.

"H-Hey Rin-chan, calm down, Konohamaru here's terrified." Kakashi said as he held his hands up in a defensive manner. Rin gave a soft sigh and her arm went back to normal as did her eyes, the brilliant green color of her eyes were a welcomed sight to Kakashi.

"Jiraya, Naruto has grown more and more like you in these past years hasn't he?" Tsunade asked, she then gave a slight sigh, "Right, the nostalgia ends here though, Kakashi." Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked towards his two students.

"Well, it has been a while hasn't it?" Kakashi asked the two. He go no answer in return, "From now on, the two of you will come with me on team-related missions, it's different than before it's no longer teacher and pupil, starting today we're equal Konoha shinobis." He then dangled two bells in front of him, "Well, I am curious as to how you've developed, the rules are the same as when I first met you two, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you never will succeed in getting the bells." He got two smiles full of sadism and he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

"Ready, Son?" Rin asked as she shared a look with Naruto, Naruto gave a grin.

"Of course, mom." Naruto said as they looked towards Kakashi.

"You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi said as they began their trek to training ground 3. He looked towards his taller students as they looked towards the stumps with a sad nostalgic look on their faces before Naruto ended up on the ground in a depressed slump. Rin then began to pat his back with a sad expression on her face. "Well then, shall we begin?"

'You won't be doing it while reading a book this time, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he tightened his Hitai-ate a bit more, Rin pulled on some black leather gloves to protect her knuckles from the ground. She gave a slight grin as she cracked her neck.

"I bet he's already finished it." Rin stated.

"No, I think I should save the enjoyment for later, besides this time for some reason, I get the feeling I should take it a littler seriously too." Kakashi said as he lifted up his Hitai-ate up to reveal his sharingan. He was able to tell that his female student had grown her chakra reserves to be monstrous and terrifying at the same time, using the Hiraishin and her Kekkai Genkai was enough to grow them, retaining her control was the tree exorcise and the mystic palm. Naruto made the first move and threw a kunai series of Kunai at Kakashi as Rin followed the kunai with her speed; she sent chakra to her first and slammed it into the ground, destroying it completely. Kakashi and Naruto paled in fear at the strength that the pinkette showed as she grinned down at Kakashi as he began to panic just a little bit.

"Found you, Kakashi-sensei." She said in a sweet tone as she gained a sadistic glint in her eyes, what did he expect? He had seen her training with Tsunade at one point, she had gained the same sadistic look in her eyes that her master did. Naruto then jumped towards Rin and whispered something in her ear and she gave him a grin and a nod, they then rushed towards Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, the last joke in Icha Icha Tactics, the truth is the main character…" Naruto trailed off as Kakashi covered his ears to avoid the spoilers. He even closed his eyes as Naruto continued spouting the spoilers. Rin and Naruto gained the bells in record time.

"I can't believe this worked, well done son." Rin said with a grin. Naruto gave a chuckle.

"I thought about something that you would have done if someone was spouting spoilers about a book that you enjoy, you have the exact weakness mom." Naruto stated with a slight shrug as she gave a chuckle, she had to agree with him.

"Hey, Scarecrow Sensei!" Rin called to the silver haired Nin, he turned towards the two in an unamused way.

"A ninja should look underneath the underneath, right?" Naruto asked, Kakashi gave a sigh at that, he couldn't believe that he had been tricked by his own cute little students. He then gave a very quiet chuckle; those bells were now theirs to keep. He even told them so and was honored when Rin tied one in her hair, keeping out a small section as Naruto tied his to his uniform. They gave him identical thumbs up.


End file.
